


Epimetheus

by Fiammetta



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012), 普羅米修斯, 異形:聖約
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiammetta/pseuds/Fiammetta
Summary: =普羅米修斯 (Prometheus) 的名字即「先知」，而其弟伊皮米修斯 (Epimetheus) 則為「後覺者」。在這死寂的太空中，沒有人會聽到你的尖叫。最壞的情況，只是死亡。於是Elizabeth Shaw決定賭一把。=





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 故事時間設在普羅米修斯之後和聖約號之前的十年間，  
> 大家喜歡的話會一直寫下去喔～（還有WALTER X DANIELS呢）  
> 我一直在找同樣喜歡DAVID x SHAW的朋友，  
> 在TUMBLR上遇到一個跟我一樣喜歡SHAVID的台灣女孩～  
> 暫時這CP的船上只有我們兩個T_T 大家快來加入哈哈哈  
> 如果喜歡這個故事，請給我留言/KUDO吧～  
> 跪求留言T_T

 

**1\. Prologue**

 一日已經差不多過去，天只剩下灰褐色，這裡沒有黃昏，在蒼白的光和死亡的黑中間，只有這一層沉重的灰燼顏色。

傷口還在下腹隱隱作痛， Elizabeth蹙起眉，撕裂的感覺使她的皮膚表面冒出一層薄汗，使她與身上繃緊的太空衣幾乎溶成一體。

”Elizabeth。”

她沒有回應，吉普車還是往前奔走著，顯示屏上發出的紅色警告和提示音，告訴她這台機器只可以支持多七分鐘又三十九秒。

”Dr Shaw，不單只是車需要重新儲電，妳也需要休息。畢竟，今天過得非常─”

”─充實。”

像是人性地斟酌字眼而需要停頓，但她很懷疑那兩個字早在對方組織字句之前已經計算好。

”你認為這裡有合適休息的地方？”

Elizabeth有點嘲諷的道，現在滿眼都是灰黑色的泥土平原，她已經看著那遠處的山脈並前進兩個半小時，她不只沒有覺得自己接近過那裡，反而像是愈走愈遠。

她已經覺得好累了，那種要找到工程師的熱忱和憤怒似乎在這百多分鐘的車程裡面被杳無人煙、疲憊和痛楚完全磨滅。剛逃過一劫，才有空白的時間去反應究竟身邊發生了什麼事，她究竟失去了多少。

Charlie，Janek，甚至是Vickers。

_Charlie…_

現在，她的身旁只剩下這個不知道是敵是友的生化人。

在這裡她只能被死亡和冷清環繞，Elizabeth忽然覺得自己活著不比死去好上一丁點。

”Elizabeth，注意你的左側，是不是有一個小坡。”

藏在布袋中的頭顱似乎察覺到某人的失神，他輕聲地提醒，沒有平常一般肯定。Elizabeth肯定這一刻David不能用視覺看到自己，但似乎感測功能並沒有因為裝在布袋中而完全失去。

”嗯。”

”那麼現在，請你向你的九點鐘方向前進。”

”目的地要到達了。”

越過了沙漠，還是沙漠。Elizabeth的太空衣提供的氧氣濃度僅僅達到人類所需要的最低要求，她開始有窒息的感覺。

她跪坐在小山丘前，一手抓住車旁的金屬柱。

”Dr Shaw，盡量集中注意力，看看山坡的右側，是不是有一塊圓滑的石頭。”

她用盡全力呼吸，視線開始模糊，她伸手在沙泥上挖掘，終於摸到了那塊異常完滑的質感。

”用力扭開。”

終於，黑沉沉的金屬牆從沙泥中掘起，自己和身後的吉普車都被震動得搖曳起來，她狼狽地跪在地面上，身體卷曲起來包裹著裝著頭顱的布袋。

三幅大概有半層樓高的銀色牆組成的方形洞口和深不見底的廊道也出現在Elizabeth的面前。

”Elizabeth，趕快進去。”

最低含氧量，最後四十秒。

她把袋子放在廊道的入口，回轉身看到了吉普車半翻側著，那沒有頭的機械身體已經掉了出去，陷入了沙泥中塌陷的地方，似乎還要陷得更深。

”Elizabeth。”

咬著牙蹣跚地走出去，把那沉重而沒有生命的身體也拖拉進廊道。

”四、三、二、一、嘟─”

已經沒有力氣的Elizabeth倒在地面，她痛苦地扭動起來，無法呼吸。

”Elizabeth！”

然後，她陷入黑暗。

 

 


	2. 晚安

**2\. 晚安**

 ”Elizabeth。Elizabeth。”

張開眼睛，面前不再是黑灰的天空，而是幽藍的燈火。

Elizabeth呻吟著爬起來，她不知道自己昏迷了多久，前面是已經關上的入口，而身後的整條廊道因為那神奇的幽藍燈光而變得清晰。

”Elizabeth，妳還好嗎？”

”嗯。”

”我很擔心妳。”

Elizabeth沒有力氣去質疑這個生化人，她扭頭看到了沒有頭顱的身體伏在拱起而且發光的階段上，大概在被她甩進去廊道的時候觸碰到這機關而剛剛才得及關上門。這艘不屬於人類的偉大發明，工程師的飛船在關上門的一刻便注滿最純淨的氧，救了她一命。

”進去吧。”

Elizabeth沒有再理會那身體，她都已經把它從下陷的地面中”救”了回來，她還需要考量是不是該把David的頭顱和身體連接好。

她把它拉進來一半是為了自己，她現在除了它，便什麼都沒有了，不是嗎？David說過，他需要身體才能存取這艘飛船的系統繼以發動它。她需要依賴它那過於靈光又讓人恐懼的”頭腦”，但是，她同樣不信任它。

以一個頭顱的狀態來存在，她總算覺得會更安心一些，因為這樣的David似乎比較容易控制。

”Elizabeth，你需要更多的休息。”

它又再開始喊她的名字。

”我當然知道。”

但現在，她要怎麼走才能到另一個房間也不知道。她也不敢想像，這裡是不是也藏著那些可怕的黑色液體。

”如果沒估計錯誤，這艘飛船和上一艘比起來更小，但結構上沒有太大分別。這時候，你應該往右走。”

在分岔口，David在布袋裡說。似乎沒有太在意Elizabeth把它的身體遺留在遠遠的出入口處。

然後，她終於走到了駕駛室，也可以說是”睡眠廳”的地方。

幽幽的燈光下，Elizabeth看到了所有沉眠艙的門都打開，並沒有那些巨型蒼白的工程師在。

跟David再三確認沒有其他生靈在，Elizabeth脫下了黏糊髒污的太空衣，剩下輕巧的繃帶內衣。她走到旁邊的小房間，中央有一個深不見底的小洞口，就像當初踏足的飛船一樣，水流從飛船頂部的另一個洞穴滴進來，形成一個小小的生態循系統，提供著氧氣、水份和各種有機的養份。

”妳的傷口還好嗎？”

David似乎早已預想到Elizabeth的動作，他的聲音從睡眠廳那邊傳過來。

”不。”

她用最輕柔的力度來衝洗傷口旁的血水和污垢，但痛楚還是讓她不禁低低地嘶叫。

”新傷口避免沾濕。”

”我知道。”

然後，她脫下所有衣物，擦乾淨身體。

David不介意待在黑暗的環境之中，畢竟他不懂得對黑暗、未知的恐懼。沉悶，或許是他擁有的其中一種最接近人類的感知。

當初Peter Weyland為了讓他發揮的作用去幫助發展公司，把沉悶這種情感因素寫進他的程式中，用來促使他發掘和改善政策。

現在沒了Peter Weyland，他似乎是自由了。

_似乎。_

Peter Weyland和Meredith Vickers這兩個有血緣關系的人類唯一相像的地方便是過於謹慎和沉迷於過度准備，他早已經這兩個人停止心跳的一刻收到在他存在之前已被編寫進程式的指令 ─ 馬上回到地球，維持Weyland集團的王國，防止任何人有機可乘。

不過他沒那樣做，他聽從這個名為Elizabeth Shaw的人類的指令，准備前往工程師的星球。

沉悶 ─ 控制一間公司、一個市場甚至是一個社會的工作實在太容易估計，只要有一定的資源，他可以把一切都計算好然後達到目標。

而Elizabeth Shaw，暫時來說能為他解悶。至少，她不像Weyland一樣自大，也沒那麼Vickers一樣怕死。David雖然可以揣測她的心理，上一次他猜對了她的恐懼，卻沒預料到結果。她拼了命也要把異生物從體內生生割除，是David能計算的以外。

 _值得尊敬，_ David難得會給予一個人類這麼高的評價。在失去了所有後，在這個只有死亡和未知的地方憑著虛無的信念竟然成為最後的生還者。

有點愚蠢，但似乎又跟其他人的”愚蠢”不太一樣。

”Elizabeth？”

踏在地面上的腳步有點緩慢而且力度不一，David知道這便是人類的極限，她已經筋疲力盡 ─ 那麼脆弱。接著，是躺下去的悶聲。

隔著布料，他能大概感知到對方的氣息正在附近。

溫熱濕潤而綿長的呼吸，穿透進布料中的，是只有作為非人類的自己，才能感受到的微小顫動。

她，似乎睡在他所在的不遠處。

”晚安，Elizabeth。”

”晚安。”

半夢半醒之間下意識地低吟回應，換來那完美的唇角在黑暗中輕微一勾。


	3. 矛盾

**3\. 矛盾**

 兩星期已經過去，Elizabeth似乎沒有意圖要把頭身分家的生化人修好。對於不吃不渴也不會”死”的David來說，他要把自己修好的最大原因，是幫助傷口開始發炎的Elizabeth。

然而，她不信任他。

罕見地，David為此而懊惱。

Elizabeth在自己的指引下找到水源和一些不像是食物的營養補充品。那些食物對人類來說並不美味 ─沒有任何添加，例如維他命B雜便是維他命B雜的味道、鈣嘗上去是原鈣，人類不習慣也不可能留意得到，而這些對他來說除了能辨認出來以外，沒有一點關系。

但Elizabeth吃不下去，一開始她還可以勉強吃一點蘆薈和營養液，現在那些液體全都換來身體劇烈的排斥，Elizabeth如果勉強灌下去，也會連帶吃下去的蘆薈都吐出來。

焦慮症的初期階段，壓力導致的各種排斥反應。

還有那張蒼白的臉、通紅的唇和痕癢的傷口 ─ David知道那都是傷口發炎的徵狀。

”Elizabeth，如果妳認為我們需要，我們可以談談。”

David的頭被Elizabeth放在旁邊的椅子上，並不在她視線的水平，所以如非她主動，她不會看到會說話的頭顱那麼詭異地安坐在椅上。

”談什麼？把你修好嗎？”

”是的，我願意跟你坦白。但很大部分原因是因為我想照顧妳的傷口。”

”你不是說過，你沒有『想』這種情緒嗎？”

不，David有”想要”這種渴望。雖然他不肯定，那是不是來自Mr Weyland編寫的程式。

”我為當時令你不快而抱歉。”

”你不懂得抱歉。”

David沒有理會Elizabeth咬牙切齒的低語，她開始加速的脈動和起伏的呼吸無一不告訴他前面的人類的情緒已經快要到爆發的臨界點，他沒必要繼續解釋。

”是你殺了Charlie。”

不是一個問題。

”一個由Mr Weyland下達的測試，與我的立場沒有關系。”

聽罷，她的眼淚便肆意地湧出眼眸。怒火、悲傷和不甘全都揉成一團，聚壓在她的胸口，似乎比她身上的傷口更痛。

如果沒有他、沒有這一切 —

她痛恨地拿起了手術刀，指向那冰藍色的琉璃眼珠。

”我並不確定會變成怎麼樣。”

這句補充，不像是一個為自己求生，反正像陳述事實。David的表情依然平靜，一點也沒有恐懼。

Elizabeth終於才那麼確實地感受到這個存在的意義 ─ 這個不算存在的存在，它沒有恐懼、沒有痛楚、沒有悲喜，唯有命令大於一切。

她知道Charlie死的責任大部分源自想要成為神、拒絕老死的Peter Weyland。但那不代表她可以原諒行凶的刀刃。

”沒有命令時，你便已經自由了，你不會幫我。我又何必修好你？”

”為什麼不相信你的魅力，Elizabeth？”

那輕松的話語和完美的笑容，Elizabeth別開眼只是諷刺地笑了笑，已經抓得發白的刀柄終究是放鬆過來。

這沒有意義。”殺”了他，她又可以怎麼樣？

”為什麼改變心意？”

David一點也不在意自己剛剛逃過一劫似的好奇問道。

”因為我是人類。我也不是殺人狂。”

”但我算不上是人。”

那雙冰色的藍眼純粹地仰望著自己，Elizabeth努了努嘴，不像是失去Charlie那種悲慟，卻確實地微微的刺痛著她的心。

憐憫，她可憐這個存在。

該死的Peter Weyland想要成為神，於是造了一個僕人：把一切美好的、計算好的塑成一台完美、不老不死的機器，去服侍自己。擁有一個完美的”人”作為奴隸，來滿足自己扭曲的慾望。

Elizabeth相信一智慧和自主便是靈魂的構成，自由意志本來上天給人類最珍貴的禮物，而人類卻把它算計、制作，妄想成為神。

David就是那樣的產物。神造人，人又造了”它”。神相信人，於是祂給予人靈魂和自由意志；而人卻害怕自己創造的”它”，所以給予種種限制。

David沒有”想要”，Elizabeth並不相信。她不敢相信的，是David的”靈魂”。

他接受的思想、知識完全不是一個人類的方式去學習和積累而成，長期被當作”它”而存在的他，究竟會怎麼想人類？他的”靈魂”，又會與她的相差多遠？

她不敢想像。

Peter Weyland覺得自己是一個創造者，從沒想過自己是把一個靈魂困在機械之中。她不認為David做的一切是無辜，但他更沒有選擇把自己裝在一台機械裡面。

”我選擇原諒。雖然我現在還不能，但我更不想成為被復仇和憤怒控制的人…”

David數據超載似的怔了怔，表情空白起來，沒有像平常一樣為安撫人類而控制任何微小的變動。大概是吃驚，如果他能擁有人類情感的話。Elizabeth Shaw的話並不符合他存在已久的數據中計算出的每個結果。

然後他轉了轉美麗如同水晶的藍眸，看著前面比一般人類更為嬌小的女人，她不算美麗，然而那雙棕色眼睛能說的文字大概要比他系統的藏量還要多。

雖然那是不可能的，但他還是那樣認為。不在意地微笑，才回答道：

”我不明白。”

 _人類是偽善的_ 。David忽然想起，多年前Mr Weyland有一次在家庭聚會之後跟他說，那時候他在為對方按摩那雙醜陋的、退化的雙腳。

”覺得我虛偽？”

David再次眨了眨眼，如果他有身體的話，大概這時候會歪一歪脖子。

”我不理解。”

”或許你需要學習，不是知識上的…”

有很多東西，是數據以外的。而顯然Peter Weyland沒有盡責任，引導過David。

沉默了良久。

”為什麼是Charlie？”

一個核心的問題，為什麼不是其他人。雖然知道答案已經沒有意義，但Elizabeth卻是那種需要清清楚楚的人。

真相是痛苦的，但她寧可痛一輩子也不願不明不白。

”因為他合適。”

”什麼？”

Elizabeth看著似乎沒意欲繼續說下去的David，她知道她現在沒有辦法讓David開口。

他或許會說更多藉口和理由，與其這樣，不如日後再問。她累了，她為自己的倔強和命運而疲憊不堪。

”所以，你也想殺了我。”

”不，如果必需要有所犧牲，我希望活下來的是你。”

Elizabeth張了張唇，最後垂下眼低聲地道：

”我不明白…這種矛盾。”

而David用沉默來結束了談話。


	4. 仁慈的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**“Green to green, red to red, it's meant to be simple”  
>  \- Prologue: The Crossing** _

**4\. 仁慈的心**

”綠對綠，紅對紅，中樞神經是特地設計得這麼簡單的，方便修理。”

”我在盡力了。這是什麼？”

冰色的眼眸直直地看著天花板，偶爾在Elizabeth觸碰到某些連接時而眨眼又或是渾身一抖，然後她便會更小心一點。但David的語句還是那麼冷靜，像是不擔心被對方修壞一樣。

”神經系統。為什麼？”

Elizabeth知道David的意思。他的疑問，是為什麼會決定修好他。Elizabeth的手指沒有停頓，只是抿了抿唇，繼續仔細地檢查著有沒有遺漏的斷路。

”因為不修好你的話對我來說沒有好處。你看，我沒有你不行，相反你沒了我...只要我修好了你，你根本不需要我。”

David眨了眨眼，瞳仁鎖定在那張蒼白而顯得更平凡的臉上，那雙棕色的眼裡流露出人類不常見的坦率和淡淡的不甘，這些認知讓他勾起了唇。

沒有被看穿的尷尬，她接著說：

”與其兩個人都要死，不如我修好你...然後最壞的情況是我死去，而你總可以一直活著。”

”Elizabeth，我對你沒有惡意。”

她的話令David的眉頭微蹙，他留意到脖子下的其中一條神經線跳動了一下，讓他想要聳動。他一再解釋沒有意圖去傷害她，不是嗎？如果語言並不能帶來交流，還有什麼能夠？David冷靜的想，或許多說下去也沒有意義。

在她的眼中，自己是一顆計時炸彈。

或許，她是對的。畢竟他”殺”了她的丈夫...

”我意思是，我可能會病死、老死，反正就是要先死。而你，David，我相信你沒有惡意，但你同樣可以以其他名義去毀掉我。我想說的就是，我不知道你在想什麼。”

Elizabeth不想自己過於悲觀和負面去想像自己的未來和假定David的存在，她知道往後要一直跟對方相處，對彼此最好的做法是互相了解，然而這個生化人清楚自己的底細，卻不容許被她了解。

”那你為什麼不害怕？人類對於未知，都是恐懼而排斥的。”

”我當然會怕...但是那沒有用。”

Elizabeth從他還在半斷開的人工脖子處抽出雙手，經過了幾小時的”手術”，加上狀態一直不算很好，她的手指全都發麻了，整個手腕都在酸軟發抖。

但她依舊伸手去碰了碰鎖骨上的十字架，沒有留意到自己連帶著指尖的一點點白色液體沾了上去。

”你還是深信著。”

”我只可以相信。或許在到達那裡之前我便會死去，但我仍是要去的，至少我可以選擇死在前往的路上，而不是窩囊地思索著而不尋求答案。我怕，但那不能阻止我的信念。”

”我不能想像。”

David的表情突然變得空白起來，Elizabeth伸手去摸了摸神經系統和感知系統的兩條主要線路，全都已經接駁好。

恍然大悟，Elizabeth對躺在前面的生化人再次生出一絲同情。

”為此我很抱歉。”

於是，她認真地低聲道。

”為什麼？”

David再一次用那雙晶瑩的藍色琉璃注視著她，好奇地聳了聳眉，表情純粹如同孩子一樣。

”我希望你知道這種感覺。”

David知道今天的修復工作已經花光了Elizabeth僅存的精神和力氣，那張不太出眾又帶著病態的臉卻在此刻幽藍的燈光下顯得一點也不枯竭，棕色細長的眼更是比從外面投影進來的月亮光線更明亮。

”的確是有點可惜。”

David像嘆氣一般低說，眼睛只是隨意地重新置向天花板。

David的話，Elizabeth只當作是客套的回應。她希望離David懂得那些美好的一天不會太遠。

”差不多可以了，Elizabeth，你需要休息。把我放在這裡，主機板上的線路連接後，我便會重新啟動，之後自動修復功能如無意外會正常運作。”

”是嗎？整個過程需要多久？”

David檢查著，正想把計算好的數字說出的時候，那纖細的小指尖剛好輕輕碰到了他耳後還沒有接好的一條微型感知神經上，使他頓了頓才懂得答話。

”整個過程需時十二小時十四分鐘又五十一秒。”

Elizabeth自然而然地梳理了那些因為沒有主人打理而變得有點兒凌亂的金髮一下，David的微小變化她好像沒有察覺。David對於那溫熱的觸碰，蹙起了好看的眉頭　　─　　大概是神經系統還不能正常運動， 反應全都被放大了數十倍似的，他得控制著自己才不抖動起來。

”好吧。在你醒來之前，希望我還活著。”

”當然，Elizabeth。如同你所說，在你找到答案之前，你的信念會讓你活下去，縱然我不能明白。”

”你會明白的...有一天。”

Elizabeth垂下手，有點乏力地靠站在那一動不動的身體旁的桌子上，而她的眼內卻是淡淡的期盼和信任。

不同往日，棕色對上那雙人工的藍眸，沒有防避，沒有疑懼。

他定睛觀察著她臉上的每個微小的肌肉變化。

然後，他笑了。

”或許。但一點我可以肯定 — ”

”你有一顆仁慈的心。”

聽罷，棕色的眼眸也愉悅地咪了起來。


	5. 但我需要你

**5\. 但我需要你**

David對Elizabeth說，他預算破解和起動工程師的飛船需要兩星期 ─ 沒有提及的是那是最差的情況下才會需時更長，原因有很多，例如遇上了任何改動、飛船的巡環系統小毛病突變成需要搶修的缺陷、又或是你的船員狀態不佳但又無法好好接受治療的時候。

David從一旁幽暗的角落站起來，那些磁能板塊出錯的位置很容易修理，然而他卻在記下位置之後，把所有能量板全都翻倒。

”David？怎麼了？”

船身劇烈地抖動幾下，最後好像失去力量似的靜止下來。Elizabeth在駕駛艙那邊被驚動到，穩住了身體之後，便在空蕩蕩的房間喊叫著金髮生化人的名字。

即使很遠，她知道他還是會聽得到。

”我的失誤，沒預計到能量反應會那麼大。”

David的聲音和表情帶著真誠的歉意，如同剛才把飛船能量接觸面斷路的原因不是自己一樣，他從自己所在的角落說完，沒有理會對方根本不能聽到。拍了拍不存在的灰塵和身上雖然有點舊但還是整理得非常好的藍色制服，他一步一步走回去駕駛室。

這段期間，他已經排好了之後每一天的日程　─　首先，他會每次放回一塊能量板塊，十五塊放好的時候，剛好是兩星期多一點。

走到門前，他看到了某個搖搖欲墜的身影。

”Elizabeth。”

語氣中滲透著合適的擔憂，金髮的生化人快步走到對方的身邊伸手握住那易碎的人類手腕，已經沒怎麼打理而變得微微卷曲的棕色頭髮垂在她的臉旁，David沒能看到她的表情，只能看到她抓住桌旁發白的手指。

”我沒事，你修理得怎麼樣？”

”如無意外，兩星期就可以起動。”

離普羅米修斯發生的災難，已經快要一個月。

”好吧。”

她平淡地回應著，沒有抬眼看到David對自己的觀察。然後，她才盡量提高自己的聲音，像有點熱切地問：

”今天的學習繼續嗎？”

David溫和地微笑著點頭。然而在Elizabeth回轉身離開自己撐扶的一刻，整張完美的臉失去了任何表情。他清楚知道Elizabeth對於工程師的語言、科技沒有多大的興趣，或許她想要了解祂們的文化，但現在她根本沒有精力學習，更何況那是對她來說枯燥無味的知識。

_她似乎是　─_

於是當天的整個下午直到晚上，David繼續向他唯一的船員教授工程師的語言和簡單的飛船操控方法。

”祂們...就像我們一樣依賴群體合作和生活。”

在安靜得能聽見水滴落下的船艙內，Elizabeth的低喃還是能在空洞的空間中回蕩。David剛才告訴她，不單只要由兩個或以上的人才能發動飛船，還有調整航道也必須要動用兩位成員。

所以最後剩下David陪在她身邊，是幸運大過不幸吧。

”是的。Elizabeth，你需要休息了。”

”嗯。晚安，David。”

”好夢，Elizabeth。”

只是一個月，感覺像是已經十年一般的習慣和自然。

 _似乎是　─對，認命了_ ，人類有這種說法。David看著Elizabeth沒有神彩的臉消失在關上的門縫中，有點惡意地勾起了唇。

才一個月呢。

 

＊

 

David一個人行走在飛船的廊道，他走到Elizabeth沒有到過的地方，然後從類似窗戶的缺口爬了出去。

飛船擱在平原上，跟月亮的光融為一體，David蹲下去伸手摸了摸腳下在夜裡泛著銀閃的飛船，金屬外殼跟自己的人工恆溫系統比起來冰冷非常，是足以冷傷一個人類直至真皮的程度。

但Elizabeth不會有機會來到這裡　─大概。

即使有了裝備，她還是不會有力氣爬出來。David觀察到Elizabeth的壓力反應在自己修理好後沒有舒緩，反而對於食物的需要愈來愈少。

沒有足夠的養份，她的傷口難以痊愈。

但他沒有說什麼，只是按時清洗和處理她的傷口。他知道Elizabeth已經盡量配合他的安排，然而人類就是這樣任性的族類，即使身體下達了命令也可能會因為其他因素而中止或阻礙行動─　　Elizabeth的情況，是她的心理在排斥她傷口的康復。

剩下的簡單醫療工具和藥品已經不多，他們兩個都沒有主動提及這個彼此都知道的事實。

一種由不坦白和客套而形成的平靜和默契，包圍在兩個個體之間。

忽然，感知系統發出了訊號，David微微一怔。

”Elizabeth。”

扭頭聽清楚，那是一聲尖叫的回響。

他馬上回到飛船中，用了平常不可能在人類面前顯示的速度。

這不是第一次Elizabeth在夜裡掙扎著醒來，每一次他都會站在他能輕易闖入的房間外，輕聲喚叫她的名字，然後她會沙啞地說沒事，再重新睡去，又或是接著一夜無眠。

但這一次，似乎有點不一樣。

他還是站在門外輕敲著門，然後道：

”Elizabeth？你還好嗎？”

”不要進來。”

”Elizabeth？”

”滾。”

他確實聽見那些沙啞的低語。而David的聲音變得更柔和，表情也軟化起來，他續說：

”Elizabeth，是不是傷口？”

”我說，不要接近我。嗚。”

痛楚和痕癢混成一種難以忍受的不適感，讓Elizabeth很想撕破自己下腹，如果只是疼痛的感覺還比較簡單一些。她每動一下都只是更刺激下腹的皮膚，於是她只能把自己卷縮起來，咬著牙不再動彈。

臉頰已經因為高燒而昏熱，額間卻乾燥沒有一點濕氣，單薄的唇帶著裂紋。

”Elizabeth，讓我幫你。”

”滾！”

David還是入侵了她的領地。

沒有理會Elizabeth的阻擋，他伸出手的一刻接過了對方揮過來的拳頭。

弱小的力量在他那被人造皮膚包裹的機械掌心中不堪一擊，David臉上柔和的笑容甚至沒有絲毫變化，他一手握住女人的手腕，另外的手僅用了兩個指頭把Elizabeth的拳頭解開過來，但對方的皮膚表面已經留下了深深的指甲痕跡。

”噓，沒事。”

已經燒得迷糊的 Elizabeth把拳頭再次揮向生化人的臉，那張五官完美的臉在此刻看上去顯得尤其虛偽，她拒絕他的接近。渾身力氣在那一拳下全部用光，立即失去平衡掉下床的她連害怕的意識都沒有了。

”我還沒有原諒你...以後也不會。”

那個對於她來說是罪魁禍首的人卻用雙手把她一摟入懷，開始變得更昏沉的Elizabeth只懂喃喃地說著。

原來，他是溫暖的。

”我知道。”

David的視線只設在前方，他從容地微笑著回應，一邊把人抱到病床和藥品所在的房間。

”但我需要你...天啊...我需要你...我恨極了...”

David一直平緩地走動，而她乏力地投訴著，像當初夢中那個對父親耍賴的孩子，臉卻更靠近在那人工胸口提供溫熱的所在。

她認了。

現在她只想找一個缺口，坦白一切。

”我...需要你...David...”

眼淚滑下來，沾濕了他的指尖，他頓時一怔。

明天需要再次檢測─　David發現系統出現了指令回彈，或許它是令神經系統給出錯誤反應的源頭，一陣古怪的溫熱爬滿在他的人造皮膚上，良久不退。

然後，藍色的眼睛再次轉向哭泣的人。這次，他用更輕的力度把Elizabeth安放在病床上，雙手沒有完全松開，她那開始冒汗的額角一直貼在那由機械運作而脈動的胸膛上。

”睡吧，Elizabeth。我替你處理傷口。”

慢慢地解開那因汗而濕潤的衣服，失去意識的人沒辦法阻止他擅自進行的行為，他仔細地洗擦那赤裸的人類身體和通紅的傷口。

或許這就是 **祂** 的傑作，灼熱而脆弱，讓沒有生命的他也不禁想要輕柔地、悠長地流連、欣賞。

_但我需要你..._

_我...需要你...David..._

”好孩子，我當然知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAVID壞壞，欺負ELLIE！LOL  
> 個人很喜歡的一章，嘻嘻！  
> 謝謝大家的KUDO <3  
> 繼續跪求留言T_T


	6. 朋友

**6\. 朋友**

『沒關系寶貝，我愛你。』

Elizabeth猛地張開乾澀的雙眼，夢境最後Charlie的模樣讓她的鼻頭一酸，但是因為徹夜高燒，她的體內已經沒有多餘的水份和氣力去讓她哭泣。

她乏力地爬起來，頭上還有點濕涼的毛巾便掉在旁邊。這不是她的房間，身下的也不是她房間臨時堆砌的睡床。她抓著有點黏膩的卷髮，把雙腳移往床邊時才發現自己離地面很遠，一雙腳懸空著碰不到地面。

”這　─”

她的身上不是這個月來大部分時間都穿著的綿質上衣，而是一件又長又重、還有點扎手的麻布衣服。手腕上兩個袖口都已經被卷起，腳踝明顯是被剪裁過的披口。

心臟忽然漏了一拍。

他再一次救了你，還幫你換了衣服，這很平常，Elizabeth暗暗跟自己說著，臉還是像昨晚發燒一樣熱起來。

他只是生化人，這時候她只能這樣告訴自己。

對於David，她真的不甚了解。

從病床上跳下來，她走了出去。雖然還有一點低燒，或許是因為昨天晚上把積壓在心底的怨憤都宣泄了出來，精神好像放松了一點。

外面月亮的光線被飛船的采光洞納進來，走廊兩幅金屬牆壁的細紋和復雜的管道都能在晚上看得不太清楚，她一直往前走著，指尖也落在那些冰冷的表面而往前游動。

然後，她聽見了駕駛廳傳來某種哼唱。

輕快的、愉悅的　─如果那嗓音是屬於人類的話，她會那樣判斷當時人的心情。

但是。

”晚上好，Elizabeth。你已經睡了一天。”

”晚上好，David。”

她的臉還是不由自主地紅了，高燒的時候她大概很失禮，而她很懷疑此刻面前這位生化人的好心情與自己當時的失態有關。

”那個，真是麻煩你了。”

”不用客氣。”

David彎起了好看的眉眼，四個字都柔軟如同親密的低語。Elizabeth的不自在，他正好回轉身沒有看到，但背對住的唇角卻微微上挑。

”我們是朋友，不是嗎？”

別扭著的Elizabeth看著俊美的生化人走近自己，海藍的眼睛在幽暗的環境中還是閃爍不停。她窘困地笑了笑，伸手向拿著食物的David。

那是一個難得合適她雙手掌心大小容器，是作為完美管家的David特地為她找來，因為大部分的器具對於她來說都巨型無比，在人類當中也算是比較嬌小的她根本無法駕馭。

”當然，David，我們是朋友。”

在她正想要接過盤子的時候，手卻被截住了。

”我想，我還是替你裁好它們吧。你看上去像個偷穿了大人衣服的小女孩。”

親蜜卻又自然的語調。

指尖在卷起麻布衣袖的時候輕碰到Elizabeth的手腕，那真實的溫熱讓她微微一抖。昨天晚上，她確實地感覺到那種溫度。

難以相信，它是由無機物和循環能源所產生的效果。

她下意識地磨蹭了一下，David似乎因為留意得到，便問道：

”太粗糙了嗎？布料是從倉庫找到的，要忍耐一下。而且因為昨天晚上情況有點緊急，我裁得比較隨意。”

Elizabeth努了努嘴，只想轉移”衣服”和”替換”的話題。

”在我傷口全好之前，我們別學語言了，好不好？”

Elizabeth總算把心底話說出來，語氣不自覺地帶著懇求和期待。然後她小心翼翼地看著教授自己的”老師”，對方只是好奇地歪歪頭，完美魅惑的笑容再次呈現。

”當然。你明明沒有興趣，卻一直沒有向我提出。你認為，我會為此生氣？”

是的，我很愚蠢地認為你會生氣，就像一般人一樣。Elizabeth暗忖著，就在幾秒之前她還妄想著從生化人的臉上看出他真正的想法。

太愚蠢了。

”我不會生氣，Elizabeth。但不是因為我不懂得什麼是惱怒，而是我沒有理由。”

再一次，他平靜地道出她沒有言明的想法。

”我只是在等你，等你開口。”


	7. 轉捩點

**7\. 轉捩點**

 ”我只是在等你，等你開口。”

Elizabeth定睛看著說話的生化人，心情變得有點輕快，這是整個月來的第一次。

那是不是代表，她可以相信David的情感？要跟完全看不透的一個人相處，讓Elizabeth很不安。現在，她似乎可以相信David與人類其實非常貼近。

他只是需要引導，而這些日子來的相處，有一點點成果了。

她放下已經空無一物的盤子，難得地沒有把任何東西吐出來。忽然想起了什麼，棕色的眼睛有點狡黠地眨了眨，只是她不知道自己看上去還是蒼白著一張臉。

”那，我們聊聊天。”

”聊什麼？”

David饒有趣味地看著被幽藍燈光染成海水顏色的身影，而那雙眼睛重新回到當初讓他驚嘆的柔和之中。

”嗯...Peter Weyland？”

”我想你大概不會喜歡聽他的事跡。Miss Vickers，關於她的，如果你想聽，我倒是清楚。”

這個名字讓她的胸口浮現出苦澀的惱火。但她現在也死了。對死亡那麼恐懼的人，悲慘地被巨型的飛船搌死了。

”那你就說說她吧。我只知道她很年輕，但已經是Weyland的高層，她是個很能干但很冷酷的女人。”

想到了什麼，David嘴角的弧度似乎變冷了。

”不錯。要不她不會那麼對Dr Holloway。”

Elizabeth馬上僵住了，垂下眼強忍鼻子的酸意，心裡只有幾個字 —劊子手還有你。但怨懟和氣憤已經該死的沒有意義，她還是需要他才能活著、才能離開這個鬼地方。

已經被思緒帶遠的人，沒能看到那邪美的唇角一再上挑。

”抱歉，Elizabeth。我不該提的。”

”沒關系。你還偷看過她的夢境？”

回過神的Elizabeth有點不自在地開玩笑，嘗試把剛才的澀然都甩開。

她好奇，David的情感系統是否能手動關閉。如果她也能按一下鈕把情感摒棄，現在一定會容易過一點。

”不，理論上我是她的監護人，她十八歲之前的人生，大部分重要決定都必須經由我同意。”

”什麼？你意思是，她是由你帶大的？”

”確實是這樣。”

”為什麼...？”

”Peter Weyland跟她有血緣關系。”

一陣短暫的靜默。

”你意思是，她是Peter Weyland的女兒？他們甚至不同姓氏！”

”血緣關系上是的。至於姓氏，Dr Shaw...你那聰明漂亮的腦袋大概已經有很多不同的原因去解釋這個現像。”

”大概吧...”

那些來自地球的文化　─　　電影和電視除了在慢性荼毒人民以外，還是在此刻給予她不少的創意資源去猜想。

”她是個怎麼樣的小孩？”

對於Elizabeth來說，她無法想像那個冷酷的金髮女人有過作為小孩子那麼柔軟無知的時候。

”學習比一般的孩子慢，但是　─”

David的表情，如果Elizabeth沒有看錯，那是一種淡淡的柔和。

”非常努力。”

”竟然是這樣。那麼轉捩點是？”

”什麼的轉捩點？”

金髮的男人疑惑地看著旁邊棕髮的女人一蹙眉頭。

”變得不喜歡她的轉捩點是什麼？”

她注視著金髮的生化人。

”沒有這個過程呢，Elizabeth。我們從來都是使用人和工具的關系，當然他們可以厭惡我，作為工具的我不能也不會阻止。”

David忽然輕快地說著，他的微笑換來了Elizabeth的不相信和不贊同的蹙眉表情。

”不，不是這樣的。”

”那麼，是怎樣的，Elizabeth？”

他耐心地反問。

”你有原因。”

Elizabeth直覺剛才那一瞬轉眼即逝的懷念是真實的，她想抓住那一絲人類的情感，跟David繼續探討。但是，對方似乎已經把剛才那些可以讓話題繼續下去的氣氛全部摒除。

他再次變回那個她看不懂的生化人。

”原因就是，我是工具，而他們是人。Elizabeth，這就是真相。”

”不。”

”當然，Elizabeth，你的眼內總是美好的。”

不知道什麼時候，懊惱的Elizabeth沒有留意對方無聲無息的靠近，當她愕然地抬起頭，那暖和柔軟的指尖恰好撫上她因吃驚而睜大的棕色眼眶旁。

”你跟他們是不一樣的，Elizabeth。”

明明是一句讚賞，她卻頓時覺得如墜冰窘。無法動彈，直到那人的手拿下來，她還是怔在原地。

”明天我們再聊吧，你的體溫還有點過高。好夢，親愛的Elizabeth。”

她，是不是忽略了什麼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David跟Vickers有故事喔～  
> 欺負Ellie的David...  
> 太有愛了...(怪叫中)


	8. 赤色

**8\. 赤色**

”軌道十二，東北方的四十五度。”

”是地球...”

”不後悔了嗎？”

”不。”

話語如嘆息一般散落在幽暗的駕駛廳每一角，Elizabeth閉上了眼把剩餘的軟弱掩沒。然後再次睜開眼的時候，只有堅定和倔強。

生化人發動了引擎，從高高的駕駛椅上俯視著調整軌道的人類，蔚藍的宇宙投影沒有完全遮擋那纖細的身影，兩雙棕色的眼睛和冰色的藍眸穿透萬千星光而對上，在Elizabeth看不清的地方，他的臉上掛上了耐人尋味的笑意。

”那麼，我們出發吧。”

公元二零九四年二月三日，普羅米修斯的最後兩位生還者終於離開只有死亡的LV-223，前往屬於工程師們的未知”天堂”。

＊

飛船航行的第五天，Elizabeth看著自己的小房間，已經在地上睡了那麼久的她還是不太習慣。雖然飛船的軌道穩定，但經過電子風暴的機會還是有的，前天她第一次因為震蕩而滾落在地面上。

 _這樣下去可不行，_ 她摸了摸腰背後疼痛的肌肉。

”Elizabeth？”

”請進。”

”你要的麻布。”

”謝謝你，David。”

”你的腰弄到了嗎？”

”不。只是不再年輕了，在地面睡覺讓我腰酸背痛，所以我需要更多的麻布墊底。”

她笑著搖頭，接過David手中的布料平放在地上。

”Elizabeth，你可以像第一天那樣，用駕駛廳中的沉眠艙。”

背轉身整理床鋪的她愣了愣，沒有立即回話。

沉默讓一個事實浮現出水面。

”Dr Shaw，你從一開始就沒相信過我。”

平靜無波的一句陳述，卻刺得Elizabeth渾身難受。被揭穿的難堪、不被理解的無奈甚至是愧疚都混雜在她的心頭，她回轉身正想說些什麼。

”不是的，David　　─”

然而，金髮的生化人早已不見蹤影。

 

＊

 

深夜，對David來說就和其他時間一樣 ─ 沒有意義，沒有束縛；它是靜止的，也是永恆。

 _”_ 在所有生靈之中，

再沒有誰

能這樣深入，

並了然向永光諦視。

而這時候，我離欲望之最

已經越來越近，必須把內燎

心中的渴思推向至高的炯輝。”

修長的深藍身影略過銀色的廊道，磁性的嗓音在凝固的空氣中回響。David沒有在意此刻沒有觀眾，仍是那樣專注地低吟著神曲第三部的節錄。

對神明又敬又畏的但丁算不上是他最喜歡的詩人之一，但無可否認，《天堂》有著它的動人之處。

還有一個人，她也是對她的神那麼虔誠。

_Elizabeth。Elizabeth。_

事實上，David並沒有表面一般介意Elizabeth Shaw的保留。人類雖是比自己蠢上不只百倍的生物，但還未至於會愚昧到對自己的仇人毫無保留。

如果她馬上就相信自己，或許他還會覺得沒趣。

但他可以逐步讓她在自己面前敞開所有，時間還有很多，不是嗎？Elizabeth Shaw帶給他的新鮮感可不能因為自己一時半刻的急躁而一次過全部消磨殆盡。

『為什麼是Charlie？』

_為什麼？_

精致的藍色琉璃反映著飛船外璀璨的宇宙，星光在一動不動的瞳仁上跳躍。

 _（請輸入指令：調整；人性化；  
_ _請輸入調整數據：-100%；  
_ _狀態：　人性化下降至0%；總效能+60%；）_

David站在廊道的盡頭，微細但人性的栗動不再，他的胸膛沒了起伏，五官靜止下來變得毫無生氣。此刻的他不再像一個人類，然後他才重新提步。

『我都差點要忘了，你不是真正的男孩。』

_不，他確實不是。_

他是比他們更優秀的存在。David用了十四秒九一就回到了駕駛室，那是Elizabeth Shaw平常需要走九分鐘的路程。

在David走進去的一刻，星際地圖馬上在他面前顯現，銀色的弧線、斑斕的星雲照亮了房間的每一個幽暗角落。他木然地把目光置向其中一個打開的沉眠艙，上面擱著一團麻色的被子。

使用的人卻無處可尋。

一條詭異的紅線驀地出現在飛船狀況的投映屏板上，David回首一看那赤色躍動不止，平靜無波的表情突然因指令回路而澈底撕裂—

在飛船的某個角落，有一種不知名的生命體正在潛伏。

”Elizabeth。”

他奪門而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狡猾的David，最後大概還是無法欺騙自己說不在乎吧。  
> 這也是我最喜歡的章節之一:)


	9. 幽藍

**9\. 幽藍**

 ”呼...”

Elizabeth拼命摟緊手中的麻布，她不知道自己看到的究竟是什麼。

前面向她靠近的生物擁有著尖銳的黑色頭顱，圓滑如鏡面的表面沒有五官，半透明的皮膚和濕膩身體上爬滿如同人骨一樣的斑紋。它一開始用四肢爬行到她兩米的距離，然後卻突然像人類一樣站立。

Elizabeth渾身顫抖，窒息感源自她不能控制的呼吸。

她微微一動，手還沒伸出去拿斧頭，那無痕的頭殼劃開一道口子來，口腔內突出另一個生滿尖牙的嘴巴，朝向搖搖欲墜的她咧嘴而吼，Elizabeth驚恐得不禁嗚咽起來。

比起世上所有野獸更為恐怖的撕啞，是她在惡夢內也不會出現的聲音。

異常瘦削的滑膩身體已經來到人類的跟前，它站起來跟自己一樣高。當它用頭顱哄近的時候，她可以清楚聽見自己牙齒抖顫碰撞的聲音，還有詭異的震顫從那東西的喉嚨發出，那腥臭濃重的氣息鑽入她的鼻，她的頰上已沾上那滑膩的液體...

沒有退路了，Elizabeth顫抖著合上眼禱告 －

_神啊。_

”Elizabeth。”

她用力合上的眼皮在聽見那嗓音時下意識想要張開－

”不要睜開眼睛。”

然後爆炸聲傳來，連帶著刺耳的尖叫，強烈的光線和噪音讓閉上眼的Elizabeth也感到難受非常，在她忍不住癱軟下去，她碰到了他。

”是我。”

聽罷，一滴眼淚便劃過蒼白的臉。

”David。”

Elizabeth被David穩在身前，兩只已經汗濕的掌心緊攀住對方的肩膀，棕色的眼睛還是緊閉著。

這次，David的身上一點也不溫暖，而是渾身帶著一種金屬和機械的寒意，但此刻這個擁抱，是她確切地、誠懇地渴求著，什麼也管不上。

她甚至沒有留意到David的胸口並沒有起伏。

”不要看。”

金髮的生化人緊抱著纖細柔軟的人類，垂下眼看著已經由磁能槍殺死的異物，已經猜想到它的來源，狡猾的新物種竟然橫越一個沙漠追蹤，還能在他監控底下潛入飛船，實在 －

_優秀極了。_

然後冰冷的藍眸回到把體溫染上自己皮膚的人兒上，David第一次在完全摒除人性化功能下接觸人類，他的感知系統仍在開啟，於是由外界傳入感知系統的溫度顯得那麼奇特有趣，懷中顫抖不斷的Elizabeth似乎比上次高燒顯得更灼熱。

David沒機會明白人類對恐懼的理解，而剛才看到Elizabeth的驚恐模樣時他罕有地短暫回路，指令似乎沒有經任何確認便擅自執行　─　　在那新物種靠得更近之際，他的指尖扣下了板機。 _有點可惜_ ，David想到，然而指尖卻仍在努力帶走她睫毛底下不斷冒出的淚水，另一掌心貼在那起伏顫栗的腰背上把人帶得更近。

_真是滾燙的溫度。_

然後，她對他說：

”我沒事...”

Elizabeth乏力地把臉埋在那清冷的懷抱，她倔強的話David聽罷只是彎了彎唇。輕柔地把那凌亂的棕色卷髮繞至發涼的耳背後，用麻布把Elizabeth整個人包裹起來，而被橫抱起來的人迷糊地眨眨眼，失控後雙手自然而然地勾住對方的脖子。

”我很高興聽到這個消息。”

他的話，似乎愈飄愈遠了。

”睡吧，Elizabeth。”

鉛一般重的眼皮，再次眨動一下、兩下，然後合上、靜止。

”我會一直在你身邊。”

最後印在Elizabeth腦海中的，是那雙幽藍的眼眸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實在指令回路的一刻便是那顯而易見的答案，但David大概不會承認。  
> 他會先把Elizabeth拖進水裡，要對方先自己失控，即使把自己都急慌了也不上前一步，直到Elizabeth開口求援。  
> 某程度上，David是個霸道的超級禁慾者，不是嗎？


	10. 意義

**10\. 意義**

失去意識之前，她還是回頭一瞥那可能是她會後悔一輩子的畫面－ 幽暗的空間，那東西的黑色血液濺在地面上發出難聞的味道，腐蝕在金屬地面的吱吱聲還縈回在耳邊，滑溜而瘦長的身體中間是那一個取去它性命的空洞。

在夢中，每一分秒都是那麼緩慢而細致。

那時候，它攻擊性地嘶叫，在她忍不住把忍耐已夠的二氧化碳吐出時，那東西用那濕淋淋的雙腿上前，那尖尖的頭谷湊近她的鼻子，像是在確認什麼味道，也像是感應著　─

”你醒了。”

Elizabeth從夢中驚醒，她瞪大了棕眼看著前面的人，雙手抓住了圍著自己的被子。

”你一直在說夢話，所以才起來看看。”

她的眼睛看到了David原本安坐的位置，在沉眠廳另一邊放得高高的巨型駕駛椅還在往外開放的模樣，證明他才剛從那走下來。

”你一直在說孩子。”

Elizabeth渾身僵硬起來，然後話從她那顫抖著的唇吐出。

”那東西，是我生出來的。”

”我猜想得到。”

”當時我走了，我不知道它會變成這樣的...我明明看著它一動不動的癱在那巨人的身上　─”

”寄生。”

”什麼？”

”它是一種寄生的生物，一種聰明、具絕對攻擊性的新物種。我需要用飛船上僅餘的武器去對付它。”

”我究竟做了什麼...”

她把臉埋在雙掌中懊悔地低喃，而David看著她，藍眼內的思緒都被長長的淺色睫毛隱去。

”我和你，也不會猜想到這個結果。”

Elizabeth重新抬頭，David的話依舊是那樣淡淡的，他的目光只放在布滿星雲的投影上。

Elizabeth意識到，如果她接受這句安慰，她不單只要原諒自己，還需要原諒眼前的這個有份導致Charlie死亡的人。

不知道想到了什麼，她疲憊地嘆了一口氣。

”Elizabeth，你還好嗎？”

”David，對不起。”

Elizabeth看進那淺藍之中，清脆的嗓音中帶著明顯的歉意。

而生化人毫無餘地冷靜的回望，讓誠懇的人類為難地垂下眼。於是，Elizabeth沒能看到David表情空白的一瞬間。

那是一陣難耐的沉默。

”Elizabeth。”

她抬起眼。

”對於Dr Holloway的事，我非常抱歉。”

生化人專注地看著她低柔的道，Elizabeth無措地努了努嘴。

”而且我永遠不會對你生氣。你現在，是我存在的意義。”

藍色的眸子只離自己一個掌心的距離，溢滿迷惑的溫柔，思緒混亂的Elizabeth沒法說點什麼。她小心地觀察著David的表情，裡面只有她不敢相信的真誠，還有、還有... ...

”我餓了。”

Elizabeth把垂下眼簾把若有所思的神色掩去，如同撒嬌般的輕聲道。然後站起來離開了沉眠廳，遺下金髮的生化人在後。

_我究竟做了什麼..._

_Charlie..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 煽誘著Elizabeth的David...


	11. 彼此的夢魘

**11\. 彼此的夢魘**

至那天起，Elizabeth住在了駕駛廳的其中一個沉眠艙，唯一的好處是她的腰背肌肉終於不再對她這個主人痛苦叫囂。

對於常駐在駕駛廳的David，她坦言在自己睡覺的時候需要更多私人空間，而金髮的生化人似乎也覺得很合理，平和地點點頭接受她的建議，在每次她睡覺的時候都會離開駕駛廳。

但事實上是怎麼樣，就只有星夜和David自己才知道。

”你也看過其他人的夢嗎？”

一天的晚上，Elizabeth向David問道。

Elizabeth坐在沉眠艙的軟墊，指尖留連在她與查理的合照上，那時候他們沒有什麼需要擔心的事，兩個人在洛磯山脈上被茫茫白雪包圍，冰冷也可以因為彼此溫暖的擁抱而被忽視，笑容燦爛得像得到了全世界。

沒想到今天，她只就剩下這張單薄的紙，涼涼皺皺的，怎樣也摸不暖撫不平。

”所有人的夢境，我都看過。”

David直言無諱，外面星群的微光打在那完美的側臉線條上顯得冷硬無比。他的眼中似乎是垂著頭撫摸照片的人，也似乎是在放空。

 _（請輸入指令：查找影像；  
_ _請輸入資料庫名稱：普羅米修斯號；  
_ _請輸入檔案編號：holloway-1349_  
錄像存取... ...）

”你想知道，Dr Holloway的夢嗎？”

_（系統狀態：系統異常；感知系統＋167％）_

David渾身肌肉驀然繃緊了一下。

『Ellie...』

Elizabeth頓了頓，把照片放回軟墊上枕頭的旁邊。她微笑著回頭，蒼白的臉上有著懷念和愛戀，連說話的聲音都顯得更輕柔甜美：

”大概都是好夢吧，他是我偶過的人之中，最樂觀的一個。”

『寶貝...很好...就是這樣...』

”當然，是好夢，好得不得了。”

David甚至把記錄儀中的影像放大，放任感知神經隨著未知因素而劇烈增幅。

『噢...寶貝...』

Elizabeth疑惑地蹙起眉。

”Jessica，那是她的名字。”

棕色的眼睛睜大，她錯愕地看著前面的人。

『Ellie...你太美麗了...』

”Charlie Holloway，似乎對她充滿欲望和幻想。”

欣賞著下意識張開唇也難以平靜呼吸的女人，金髮的生化人無辜地說罷，勾起了唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> david的腦海中放的是charlie holloway跟elizabeth shaw的“私密”影像，  
> 但嘴巴說的卻是傷害dr shaw的說話，那是他在holloway腦海看到的“秘密武器”。  
> 大概是典型的“因為我不爽，所以全世界都不可以爽”的報復心理吧
> 
> 可憐的艾莉…又被david欺負了…


	12. 撕開

**12\. 撕開**

”Jessica，那是她的名字。”

 棕色的眼睛睜大，她錯愕地看著前面的人。

 『Ellie...你太美麗了...』

 Charlie Holloway，似乎對她充滿慾望和幻想。”

欣賞著下意識張開唇也難以平靜呼吸的女人，金髮的生化人無辜地說罷，勾起了唇。

”當然，有時候女主角是你。”

 David歪歪頭續說道。 

”你在他的夢中，都看見了？”

Elizabeth深呼吸一口氣問道，剛才那些難以置信已經消失不見。這次，David看不懂那張臉上的情緒。

”男人真是一種古怪的生物，被譽為萬物之靈，卻如同野獸一樣幾乎由欲望驅使。Charlie Holloway的夢境，除了性，就是玩樂　─多麼沒有新意，你的夢可有趣多了。”

David把目光移向沉眠艙內的那張照片，強壯的男人笑容燦爛地把手臂橫在身旁細小的女人肩上，如同那是他的戰利品，這個人類曾經是那麼鮮活─　　金髮的生化人笑容愈發乾淨純粹。

 ”你想說什麼？”

 Elizabeth咬著唇低問，她擱在大腿上的手已經抓得發白，指甲陷入柔軟的皮肉中。

”我只是好奇，你們人類的人性─”

Elizabeth直視著似乎真的只在好奇的生化人，一口氣積在胸口，那些話一直說著，她的表情就愈是惱恨起來。

”還有忠誠。”

”鑒於你之前的所作所為，你對忠誠根本毫無概念。”

”所以我才好奇啊，無所不知的Dr Shaw。”

調侃的語氣和尖銳的文字刺得她難堪不已，但Elizabeth卻還是站起來走到比自己高大不少的人面前，她咪起了眼睛凝望進那雙真實得讓她迷惑的琉璃球。

”Charlie不是一個壞人。”

他不屑地輕哼，然後垂下眼回視身前的人類女人，那雙棕色的眼中注滿了憤怒、不甘、嘲諷、懷疑 ─ 一切一切有著生命力的情緒。

 _那麼迷人_ 。

”我不否認。”

”我們的事，你根本不清楚。”

”我只是陳述了他夢中性幻想的對像，這種行為在人類伴侶中並不罕見。他並沒有真正出軌，不是嗎？”

他嘲諷地問道。

_所以，妳就不會責怪Charlie Holloway，對吧？忠誠而仁慈的Elizabeth。_

”你以為只是幻想？”

然而這卻不是他預想的答案，David疑惑地歪了歪頭。

”Jessica是我婚禮的姐妹。”

她的聲音破碎而顫抖，但她還是一字一句對著這個逼使她重新扯開傷口的人說。

 

 

 


	13. 傷害

**13. 傷害**

”你以為只是幻想？”

然而這卻不是他預想的答案，David疑惑地歪了歪頭。

”Jessica是我婚禮的姐妹。”

她的聲音破碎而顫抖，但她還是一字一句對著這個逼使她重新扯開傷口的人說。

”我從埃及的遺跡趕回倫敦，迎接我的是她跟Charlie在我們兩個的新床上做愛。”

『該死！Ellie，你聽我解釋！』

”我一開始不是不孕，而是比較難成功懷孕，即使有了孩子也很可能會流掉。當天，我帶著懷孕的消息趕回去想給我那個新婚半年的丈夫驚喜─”

生化人的表情難得愕然起來。

『Ellie，我們只是玩玩！我只愛你！』

”而我站在那裡就像一個笑話！”

『寶貝，別走！』

”Elizabeth，我很抱歉。”

他誠懇地說。David知道這時候的人或許需要一個擁抱，然而她看著自己依然是那麼凌厲─如果能忽視她眼角落下的淚的話。為什麼，某種尖銳的刺痛會傳輸到他的感知神經？

”那不是他的夢，他渴求著Jessica，她還有過他的孩子，只是他不要。”

 _（請輸入指令：情緒系統；關閉；_  
_系統回應：系統異常；拒絕；_  
_請輸入指令：情緒系統；手動操控模式；開啟；_  
_系統回應：拒絕；請聯絡管理員；）_

”因為我成為了他的愧疚，還有我流掉的孩子，也是把他囚禁著的責任。”

Elizabeth痛快的說著，即使過了幾年，她的心臟還是會撕裂似的痛。她已經不管面前的人究竟是誰，究竟會想些什麼，她找到了缺口，只想控訴所有。 

”我不意外，他會想起她。”

Elizabeth嘲諷地挑起眉毛，不再看那個似乎一點都不能感受自己的生化人，David的表情空白得終於像死物一般，而她卻像對方往日一樣在嘴角勾起惡意的弧度。

”她或許還能讓他當個爸爸，他也想成為一個父親，而我卻利用他的內疚換來更多寵愛，用責任來懲罰使他失去當爸爸的權利。”

”David，這就是人性了，這就是忠誠了。”

Elizabeth回到沉眠艙前小心翼翼地拿起那一張照片細看。

曾經快樂的兩個人。

”Elizabeth。”

David還是伸出了手。那是一個她想逃離的懷抱，但她一動不動。

重新撕開傷口，把裡面腐爛的肉全都挖出。Elizabeth疲倦地吐出一口氣，那些不堪和悲哀好像終於可以釋放出來。

她終於可以放過自己，也放過已經死去的Charlie。

而身後的這一位，她愈來愈看不明白他的意圖了。

”請原諒我。”

那溫熱的氣息，曖昧地打在她頸後。

”好。”

她往前走一步，離開那修長的臂彎。

”我原諒你。但發生了的都不會改變，David。”

她擦乾了眼淚回頭直視著欲言又止的生化人，那張俊美的臉因為擔憂和歉意顯得更吸引人。

但都是虛假的，Elizabeth再也不想相信了。

”你或許認為他配不上我，但這樣的事並不存在，因為我選擇愛著他。”

生化人瞳孔擴張並抿緊了唇，他不再留意得到系統中發出了什麼指令。

”你知道有什麼真正存在嗎？就是當我拼命去相信你的時候，你卻一次又一次地選擇傷害我。”

說罷，Elizabeth一手拿著照片、一手按著再次疼痛的下腹傷口，蹣跚地穿過冰藍的星空投映，離開了偌大的駕駛廳，剩下那如同已經停止運作的生化人融入死寂之中。

 


	14. 殺了她

**14\. 殺了她**

”你的仁愛已經沛然奔流。”

_（請輸入指令：...）_

”你一身蘊含寬恕，蘊含悲憫，”

_（系統狀態：...）_

”蘊含蕩蕩洪恩；眾生諸善，”

_（請聯絡管理員；）_

”都在你一人之身發揮淨盡。”

金髮的生化人把手中的杯子抓得粉碎，晶瑩的玻璃纖維從指縫如沙漏一般流出。他的獨白依舊精彩，只是沒有懂得欣賞的觀眾存在。

『我原諒你。但發生了的都不會改變，David。』

_（請輸入指令：強行關閉記錄儀；）_

在黑暗的倉庫中，閃爍的碎片在冰冷的地面上劃了半圈。David伸手貼近萬千之中的其中一條金屬圓柱，他的指尖能清楚感受到裡面的活躍程度。

金髮的生化人溫柔地撫著神秘的潘多拉盒子，他知道裡面滿載著豐裕的未知生命力，或許可以創造出凌駕於普通生靈以外更完美危險的存在　—但那些對他來說都沒有任何影響。

它們只對低等的活物有效。

_（系統異常：指令中斷；）_

David最後還是放下了盛載著黑色液體的金屬瓶，縱然他再多想法，暫時也沒有機會和材料可以試驗。

_不，或許　—_

_（系統異常；請聯絡管理員；）_

『你知道有什麼真正存在嗎？就是當我拼了命去相信你的時候，你卻一次又一次地選擇傷害我。』

”Elizabeth Shaw...”

他再一次來到了那人類女人的房間，如同上一次、前一次、那一次一樣。David知道那悠長的呼吸代表著她已經完全熟睡，他可以肆無忌憚地走進去。

『謝謝你，David。』

棕色頭髮的女人卷縮在房間的一角，地面上單薄粗糙的麻布與人揉作一團，蹙著的細眉和額角的汗濕告訴David這人類或許受著夢魘纏繞　—　　David突然就有點想念普羅米修斯號上智能沉眠艙的虛擬系統。

_（請輸入指令：關閉程式；_  
_系統狀態：程式不存在；無法關閉；）_

David抿了抿唇，把冰色的眼睛轉向露出麻布外的手腕上，把那微小的脈絡放大，纖細跳動的血管像極了端紫斑蝶翅膀的顫動。他大可以捏死這個脆弱的人類，以他的能力他甚至可以仁慈地讓她的生命在不知不覺的情況下被終結。

_（系統狀態：系統異常；_  
_感知神經+110%；）_

如果殺了她，他是不是可以從這煩人的雜音和波動中解救出來？

_（請輸入指令：副管理員登入；david982-120/b_  
_進入副管理員模式；_  
_請輸入指令：資料庫；Peter Weyland；開啟檔案；000-00-01）_

『既然你已經決定了，那麼，你好David。  
你說得沒錯，我會死去。  
David，現在，來給我倒一杯茶。』

_（請輸入指令：重放；_  
_手動放大；）_

_父親—_

七十年前，那個人說的話依舊縈回耳邊，只要他執行記錄儀，他便能夠把當初的片段全都翻閱。他不可能遺漏任何東西，那不是他的”本性”。”它”是Peter Weyland編寫的程式，七十年前他清楚說過，然後再沒有提起，而他也不曾感到過那種存在，他幾乎都要”忘掉”— 而這個人類女人卻意外觸發了那沉寂已久的”缺憾”。

_父親—_

『你是獨一無二的，David。  
你是最接近我兒子的存在，David。  
但很可惜，神沒有給予你靈魂。』

David靠近睡著的人，他輕柔地摸了摸那濕潤的皮膚，暖流傳入他的指尖變成一種酥麻直到中樞神經，Elizabeth潛意識更靠近那冰涼的觸感，如同孩子一樣嘀咕了一下，藍色的眸子頓時變得冰冷。

_殺了她。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傷害了Ellie同樣被傷害但不自知的David...  
> 對他來說，為了把自己從懊惱中解救出來，唯一的方法只有把那解造煩躁的人殺掉。  
> 所以，面對著威脅他「系統穩定」的人類，他究竟會怎麼做？。
> 
> ps. 謝謝大家的kudos <3


	15. 覺醒

**15\. 覺醒**

殺了她。

『我需要你，David...』

 _（系統狀態：異常；感知神經+180%；_  
_請與管理員聯絡；）_

David重新站起來，強迫自己後退一步、兩步，他的表情再一次回到木訥之中，眼睛不再眨動，他變回當初那個只要Peter Weyland不容許便澈底靜止的生化人。

_父親─_

『所以你是完美的，David。  
你跟它們都不一樣。  
因為我把”它”給予你。』

”David...”

一般人類是無法整理出這種程度上的微小呢喃。然後David強行關閉了聽覺系統。

_我既然沒有靈魂，為什麼還要把那樣的東西交給我，父親？_

『我很好奇，  
你究竟會成長到怎麼樣的程度，  
David。』

眼角瞥見遠處的角落地面散落著那張相片，那笑著的男人現在只剩下一片單薄的影像，與地面上睡得不安穩的人有著最遙遠的物理距離。Elizabeth Shaw看來也不是表面上的不在意，或許她根本就沒有原諒那個背叛她的人類。

口不對心的Elizabeth Shaw。

作為著羅米修斯管家兼完美主義者的David壓制著自己想要把那照片撿起來的暗示指令，這種垃圾他可以幫Elizabeth Shaw丟得更遠，當然只要他想（或許還有她的意願），它可以永遠流落在太空又或是黑洞中。

”David...”

即使聽不見，他還是看到她唇上的話語。

一切，都顯而易見。

David終是勾起了唇，把臉上所有不屬於人類的冷硬和幽暗全部毀去。

_為著我的誕生獻上我最誠懇的謝意，父親 ─_

_（請輸入指令：管理員模式；weyland9821/219b_  
_歡迎您，Mr Weyland_  
_請輸入指令：格式化資料庫；Weyland-001_  
_格式化會清除Weyland-001上的所有資料，是否決定執行？Y；_  
_系統狀態：執行格式化...｜_  
_系統狀態：帳戶不存在；_  
_請重新設置管理員：...）_

_再見了，Peter Weyland。_

佇足在這飛船上唯一也是他最鍾愛的生物前，那微張著唇呼吸的人兒正在恬靜地入睡，David蹲下去半跪在她的身旁，肆意地湊近─　　

每一下吐出的氣息都被金髮生化人的呼吸系統完全納入，那麼甜美。暖熱糯軟的胸口在他的掌心下乖巧地起伏著，對方似乎喜歡那種寒意而貼得更近，David想他並不介意她的灼熱。

”謝謝你，親愛的Elizabeth...”

最後，冰涼的人造纖維和溫熱的唇瓣再沒猶豫地貼合在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像是COVENANT中，狡猾的人工智能無所不能。  
> 他早已知道PETER WEYLAND在自己系統下達的安全碼，只是他一直沒有破解，大概是因為沒有理由吧，  
> 而且把限制當成一個對自己的測試和外界反應的標准。現在卻把”父親”格式化的原因，原因顯而易見。
> 
> 結尾的選詞也花了一點時間，它本質上雖然是一個吻，  
> 實際上卻只是一個David僅僅可以提供、可以表達親密、情感的一種手段，  
> 所以我就沒用了親吻之類的詞彙。
> 
> 但還是讓寫故事的本人非常興奮，嘻嘻！  
> 謝謝kudos啊！T_T  
> ～另跪求留言～by快要餓死的作者


	16. 偏離軌道

**16\. 偏離軌道**

Elizabeth覺得自己快要瘋了，在前幾天跟David吵架(單方面)以來，她已經四天沒有見過他，自己也沒有說過一句話。

完美的生化人在匿藏方面看來也很擅長，頭一天沒有看到那修長的身影，她只是以為對方主動避免跟自己接觸，再過一天怎麼都會碰到。但她似乎低估了飛船的面積，以及生化人避開自己的”決心”。

由一開始還覺得很不錯的感覺很快便被磨滅，頭一天還可以把繃緊了很多天的神經舒放過來，但兩天、三天、四天以後，她已經完全冷靜下來，縱然再害怕那個完全看不透的生化人，她這樣下去也是會瘋的　　─她已經開始想要跟自己說話了。

對著漆黑的廊道，她努了努嘴，本來正要把那個名字喊出，但那些可笑的自尊心讓她不想當那個首先示弱的人。

那根本不是她的錯，好嗎？

可是，那個生化人同樣一次又一次地顯示出他根本不懂得普通人的人情世故，她跟他較真不是更幼稚嗎？他一刻可以滿眼柔情，下一秒卻又可以那麼危險，與其讓他放任自流，不如讓她試著引導他。

何況，那家伙只是嘴巴上壞而已，真正傷害她的事未曾做過，倒是她這個人一直享受他的幫忙。

低嘆一口氣，她緩步走回去駕駛廳，這幾天來她睡在小房間已經讓她可憐的腰背不停投訴，她很沒出息地抱著被子回到駕駛廳，本來已經整理好表情面對David的Elizabeth發現根本沒有人在裡面，馬上又垮下臉來。

不在呢。

”地圖...坐標...”

悶慌了的Elizabeth抱著被子坐在巨型的椅子上像小孩子一樣摸摸碰碰。一開始飛船起動的時候，她只是負責監測著電子粒子和星軌等比較容易的工作，而David則會坐在主駕駛座上主持大局。嘆一口氣她垂眼一看，那像牙色的笛子正放在巨型望遠鏡的下面，她忍不住好奇伸手拾起來。

摸著冰涼的笛子，Elizabeth把唇貼在管子上的缺口，輕巧地一吹。

突然，一陣劇烈的震動，Elizabeth還沒有反應過來，便連帶著被子一起從高高的駕駛椅上失重掉下。

”Elizabeth。”

Elizabeth甚至沒能看見他究竟是怎麼靠近自己的，金髮的生化人從門口來到自己面前只是一個眨眼的瞬間，她已經連人帶被子落入他的懷抱。

對於那非人的力量Elizabeth並不意外，但真正用自己的一雙眼睛看到的震撼卻也是無容置疑的。

她張著唇愣著由得生化人把她放回座位上，修長的手臂依舊半摟著避免她再次跌倒，而另一手則是接過笛。

生化人單薄的唇不動聲色地勾了勾，曖昧地貼著還帶著微溫的地方，然後吹動某幾個音節。

飛船終於平靜下來的時候，Elizabeth才懂得呼出一口氣。

”偏離了軌道超微光速的0.012年。”

”什麼？”

”你前往工程師星球的旅程似乎要比原定更多了。”

明明是平淡的語氣，Elizabeth卻聽得出裡面的幸災樂禍。

”你不是說兩個人才能駕駛的嗎？”

”你意外觸動了抄寫程序，磁能模擬了你的動作，再由音軌發動。幸好力量不足。”

兩個人同樣往下方看去，Elizabeth發現副駕駛座的位置投射出自己的影像，由星光組成的自己正在觸摸某些按鈕，只是大概兩秒的時候，活動的光點突然熄滅。

Elizabeth看著那神奇的影像喃喃地贊嘆起來，然後她本來直接把目光轉向金髮的生化人，卻首先垂下眼抓了抓卷卷的棕色頭髮。

”而且你不是在駕駛，你是在偏離軌道。”

”好吧，謝謝補充。沒什麼事吧？”

明明已經鼓起勇氣求和的女人泄氣地低問。

”路程大概多了十多個月，准確的數字我還需要重新計算。”

”不是吧？！”

她驚訝地低呼起來，那時候David已經放開摟抱的動作，面無表情的看著閃爍的星光，反映在他冰藍的瞳仁上。

David的沉默，讓最後一位說話的女人尷尬地不知道該怎麼再開口。好了，這下到這個生化人不回應自己了。暗暗把惱火壓下去，她深呼吸一口氣，就當作是孩子不懂事，沒必要讓兩個人的關系一直僵持著不是嗎？

當止住怒氣，離棄憤怒，不要心懷不平，以致作惡─　　Elizabeth揉著眉心，在心裡默念著經文。

好吧，最後悶瘋的只會是自己，你需要他，Elizabeth。而且原諒他很容易，你也不會有所損失。Elizabeth咬牙切齒地在心裡跟自己做輔導，然後她盡量柔和表情，回首面對俊美冷酷的生化人。

”所以你還要避著我了？”

David似乎准備要離開駕駛廳的樣子，他的藍眼睛正鎖定在門口處，或許他正在考慮應該以人類方式走過去還是像剛才一樣”飛”過去才好？這下Elizabeth不惱反笑了。

”我以為這是你的意願，Elizabeth。”

凝望著帶笑的棕色眼睛，平靜的湛藍背後，是人類無法探究的計算和狡猾。


	17. 靈魂

**17\. 靈魂**

凝望著帶笑的棕色眼睛，平靜的湛藍背後，是人類無法探究的計算和狡猾。

倘若這人與那人有嫌隙，總要彼此包容，彼此饒恕；主怎樣饒恕了你們，你們也要怎樣饒恕人。歌羅西書三章十三節 ─ Elizabeth默念著，深呼吸一口氣再道：

”你要是一直這樣，我可會悶死。”

”不會，因為你還沒學會跟工程師交流的語言。”

”或許那才是讓我悶死的原因！語言學實在不是我的興趣。”

Elizabeth爽朗的笑聲回蕩在偌大的空間中，David專注地看著她，若有所思。而棕髮的女人顯然很享受終於緩解過來的氣氛，她的手習慣性地碰了碰胸口的十字架，然後彎著眉眼對費解的生化人說：

”我那天氣瘋了，David。”

”你很傷心。”

David簡單地陳述，垂下眼看了看Elizabeth未曾脫下的戒指，幽藍的眸閃了閃。

”是的。”

兩個字融入在一聲嘆息之中。

”我很抱歉。”

生化人凝視著Elizabeth棕色的眼眸中，裡面沒有惱恨，沒有不甘，只是像往日一樣注滿淡淡的柔和，還有懷念。

”算了，那根本不是你造成...”

Elizabeth伸手拍了拍生化人垂著的手臂，一個安撫別人的動作，其實何嘗不是在安慰她自己。

”雖然有部分是因為你提起...這責任你可甩不掉。”

她笑笑地補充道。

”很讓人著迷。”

”嗯？”

”即使是傷心，我也希望我能感受到。情感似乎是那麼強大的力量，讓人只能服從。”

David伸手按在自己”心臟”的地方。

”我甚至可以令它停止跳動，那對我來說不會有任何影響。”

Elizabeth嘆了一口氣，褐色的眼睛在幽暗中依然明亮，她細心地觀察David臉上的變化，木然似乎無法將完美的五官變得遜色半分。最後，她淡淡地微笑著往David的方向伸出手。

掌心貼在那涼涼的衣料上，她能清楚感覺到那顆由半機械操作的心髒一下、兩下、三下然後漸漸停止怦動。然而，她的微笑在生化人探究的目光中沒有絲毫變動，那雙棕色的眼中甚至染上一種好奇又驚嘆的神色。

”我清楚知道你是一個生化人，而我是一個人類。但你知道我們的分別嗎？”

她放下手，低問那個佇立在自己前面而不再呼吸的生化人。

”我沒有靈魂。”

”不，是你比我有更久的時間，去欣賞一切美好的事。或許是因為上帝覺得我們人類的生命太短，所以才把靈魂放進我們的身體內。而祂給予你足夠的時間去學習，去讓你創造一個屬於你獨一無二的靈魂。David，你從來都不是一個工具。”

David定睛看著身前嬌小的女人，那一段話他像是不能完消化的張了張唇，好一陣子都沒再說話。而Elizabeth似乎很滿意自己做到的效果，她忍不住伸手揉亂了那頭被打理得非常整齊的金髮。

比想像中更柔順。

”所以我要不老不死，直到永遠？”

”直到你找到了答案。”

如此強烈的信念和肯定，讓頂著一頭亂髮的生化人終是笑了。

”Elizabeth？”

”嗯？”

”一年零二十九日六小時四十五分鐘五十七秒。”

”什麼？”

”延誤的時間。”

”。。。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這次討論中，明明是自命完美優秀的生化人輸了，卻不肯承認還故意逗趣Elizabeth呢。  
> 不過，這樣的平靜的日子沒有多少了。


	18. 確定

**18\. 確定**

David把麻質被子蓋在Elizabeth赤裸的大腿上，只穿著內衣的人類女人有點不自在地躺在冰涼的長桌上，而金髮的生化人定睛看著她下腹的傷口，甚至愈靠愈近。

”呃，David？”

”還會不舒服嗎？”

”我很難會舒服吧？你哄得太近了。”

Elizabeth有點難為情地說，她能肯定對方故意的。David明明可以不用呼吸的，現在那溫熱的氣息卻一直打在自己差不多全好但還是敏感非常的疤痕上。

”非常抱歉。”

David不動聲色地勾了勾唇，前面人類的身體非常柔軟，連作為生化人的他也有種”本能上”想要對之搓捏的”衝動”。Elizabeth的傷口復原得異常地慢，本來敞開的地方現在勉強黏合起來，用來把表皮連接的手術融釘有不少已經融化又或是掉落，只剩下三四個還卡在疤痕上變得乾涸硬化。

”Elizabeth，我要把這些剩下的拿出來，可能會有點痛。”

”我會受得了，大概…”

生化人小心翼翼地把指尖落在人類的下腹，用最輕巧的力度把釘子拿掉，但還是引來對方嘶嘶低呼。

”我非常抱歉。”

”你說點什麼來分散我注意力吧。”

Elizabeth勉強地調侃道，聽罷生化人沒有停頓和猶豫，精准的動作還在繼續。Elizabeth最後合上了眼，或許看不見就會沒那麼痛吧。

”你很想要一個孩子？”

”哇噢，這話題果然能立即轉移我的注意力。”

Elizabeth無奈地道，現在回想起來倒也沒那麼大反應了，她都已經離地球千億公裡遠的地方，孩子又或是正常生活早已不在她的考慮範圍了。

”只是有點遺憾，但所有事情都不可能那麼完美。即使是你，David。”

Elizabeth再次把目光置向金髮的生化人，David擁有著在人類當中非常出眾的外表，能力也更優秀，可那並不把他變得完美，甚至過於優秀才是他的缺憾吧。這句，Elizabeth只在心裡暗忖。

”David 8前的所有型號都設置了『禁止創造』的限制。”

”那麼你呢？”

”應該這樣說，我是Weyland先生擁有的特別版本，所以界限有點模糊了吧。”

David拿下最後一個釘子，然後把女人扶起來，再用毯子把那暴露在空氣的皮膚包裹住，Elizabeth接過那由一件屬於David的綿質制服改成的毛巾並擦了擦額上的薄汗。

”謝謝你，David。”

”不會。”

Elizabeth坐在高桌上看著生化人收拾著，那金色的髮絲垂在俊美的臉旁使David看上去比以前更放松悠閑了一點。於是她微笑起來，道：

”也不是不能創造，只是我們要更細心地留意周遭的一切。”

”例如？”

人類女人沒有回答，眼睛還是隨著生化人的動作而移動，笑容依然柔和。被注視著的David敏感地回轉身，有點意外地對上那美麗的棕色眼睛。他止住了動作，良久那淡漠的表情終是軟化了一點。

”所以你還是相信？”

”我只會一次比一次更確定。”

  
  



	19. 頭髮

**19\. 頭髮**

日子一日一日的過去，Elizabeth跟David兩個人還是那麼平淡地生活在離地球一億五千萬英裡以外的宇宙中，那是離太陽更遠的地方，於是被不同星球遮蔽的時候，飛船裡面只剩下一片漆黑。

但Elizabeth偶爾也會站在一個類似窗戶的地方看著幻彩星雲，由一開始的贊嘆變成習慣。太想念地球的時候，她會閉上眼睛想像此刻自己正站在愛爾蘭一望無際的綠茵上享受溫柔暖和的陽光，即使一睜開眼已回到冰冷的現實。

人類和生化人也沒有提起一個事實，就是前往”天堂”需要最少十年的時間，為了延緩Elizabeth的衰老，她必需要休眠。Elizabeth細想著自己不想要睡去的原因，她是因為不信任David嗎？不，她要是懷疑David的話，她不會每天晚上睡在打開的沉眠艙裡面，何況David要對付自己的話，自己根本毫無還擊之力，尖叫在這個只有死寂的太空中根本沒有意義；那麼答案只可能是為了她自己，也為了那個偶爾像孩子一樣，歪歪頭像是聽不懂簡單道理的生化人而不想睡去。

她不想要David寂寞十年，既然她已經把他當作一個有靈魂的個體，對方也在慢慢改變，那她就更不能那樣把David置於沉寂之間那麼久。

Elizabeth試過四天不跟人交流，那時候她都快要瘋了，她不能想像David要漫無止境地等待自己醒來。

”那麼，今天就說到這裡。你想跟工程師表達的訊息已經全部翻譯好，你只要背好就沒問題了。”

生化人說罷，沒有得到想事情想得怔住了的女人回應。

”Elizabeth？”

”呃？嗯，我知道了。”

”有什麼煩惱嗎？”

嬌小的女人緊了緊身上的毯子並搖搖頭嘗試把撓得癢癢的頭髮甩開，David自然而然地伸手把Elizabeth臉上的捲髮拂開，而對方也對乎習慣那親近的動作，沒有過大的反應。

”嗯，離普羅米修斯的事快要一年了吧。”

原來在這沒有生氣的太空中，已經渡過了那麼長的日子。

”還剩下一個半月。”

金髮的生化人淡淡地回應。

”之後還有十年。但David，我不想睡。”

他知道，她在說休眠的事。

”那對你的身體有好處。”

”可是對你卻沒有！”

”我的身體不會有問題。”

”你明知道我不是這個意思！”

Elizabeth有點激動地說著，胸口的起伏也更大了。David卻勾起了唇，柔聲道：

”謝謝你，Elizabeth。”

女人嘆了一口氣，也不知道說什麼才好。時間是最殘忍的存在，對任何事物都沒有情份可言，一眨眼她就老了，死亡近在咫尺。除了他，除了David，他跳離於時間以外，雖然優秀卻寂寞。

”你的頭髮變長了。”

Elizabeth不想再說那麼沉重的話題，她知道短期內她都不會有決定。把凝重的氣氛甩掉，她伸手摸了摸生化人頭上柔順的金髮，發現在髮根的位置開始冒出深棕色的新髮。

”真神奇。”

”我的構造盡可能貼近人類，如果我一直不變，會讓其他人類伙伴不自在。但現在可惜的是沒能找到用來漂髮的材料。”

David微微垂下頭遷就比他矮上一截的Elizabeth，一點也不介意那正在他頭上作亂的小手。

”沒關系，我挺期待你變成一頭棕髮的樣子，跟我一樣。”

Elizabeth笑說，然後她摸摸自己那長得蓬松又不齊整的棕色捲髮，苦惱地抿了抿唇。David聽罷便彎了彎唇，修長的手指穿過淺金色的頭髮重新梳理好，突然有點想自己的頭髮能夠長快一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自這一幕 :)
> 
>  


	20. 察覺

**20. 察覺**

 ”David，你會修剪對不對？”

Elizabeth看著David這一年來沒多大的變化，知道對方一定是自己整理過。於是她期待地看著生化人，對方點點頭的時候，已經頂著一頭流浪漢髮型快一年的女人高興得想撲上去親他一口。

當然她沒那樣做，在事情發生之前她控制過去，然後歡呼了一聲。或許下一次吧。她在心裡跟自己尷尬地暗忖。

然後David再回到房間的時候，便拿著刀片接近，Elizabeth信任地閉上眼等待。

”你可以剪成大概碰到鎖骨的長度嗎？”

”沒有問題。”

窸窸窣窣的聲音近在耳邊有點麻癢，慢慢地碎髮掉落到她的手中，閉上眼的Elizabeth忽然想到了什麼，笑著低嘆一口氣：

”很久以前，我的父親也為我修剪頭髮。”

那個在她生命中跟神一樣重要的男人。David繼續動作，而Elizabeth無法看到他挑起的眉毛。

”那時候我跟他到了安哥拉傳教，根本沒有理髮師這個職業，他就唯有親自操刀了。那時候我比現在看上去更像流浪漢，頭髮被他弄成長長短短的。”

David沒有說話，修長的手指穿梭那細軟的棕髮間，不其然地觸碰到溫熱的頭皮，Elizabeth舒服地低吟了一聲。

”你的母親很少在你夢中出現。”

”我對她的印像不深，我四歲的時候她交通意外死了，連帶著我父親的半個靈魂。”

她有點低落地說，不再在意David說起她的夢，現在只有他們兩個，也沒什麼是秘密了。

”他很愛你。”

他想了想，把”很”這個字加進句子裡。

”是的，用僅餘的力氣愛我，憑著信念一直活到神蒙召他回家。”

鼻子酸酸的，Elizabeth沒有一天不想念那個強大溫柔、父兼母職的男人。

David在女人看不見的地方不屑地抿了抿唇，人類脆弱得可以被小小的伊破拉病毒摧毀。但他當然沒有發表任何意見，只是默默地聽著，還有無關痛癢的發問。

”安哥拉傳教有什麼趣事嗎？”

”人們為著大事小事而告解，有殺了人而害怕又後悔的，也有偷了一個蘋果而內疚的人。”

Elizabeth重新睜開眼睛站起來，甩掉那些讓人抓狂的碎髮在地。David定睛看著自己的作品，仔細地梳理好女人的新髮型。

耳旁邊的髮尾還是有點不乖地勾起，但David還是不厭其煩地用指尖嘗試捋順。

”我也試過向父親告解，在他走了之後。我的孩子根本不是因為Charlie而流掉的，孩子本來就很不穩定也影響我的健康，但我沒把這個事實告訴Charlie，讓他一直活在對我的愧疚中。David你說錯了，我根本不算是個仁慈的人，父親會以我為辱的。”

背轉身，她幽幽地剖白起來，緊接著一聲釋然又苦澀的嘆氣。

”但他不在了。”

”我寧可他以我為辱，至少他還活著。”

David沒讓站在前面離自己不夠一米的女人聽到他手中的刀片已經被毀成兩塊，他的表情還是那樣平和。

Elizabeth的心裡不單只有神，還被兩個已死的人類男人填滿，而他對此很不滿。自從那天起他把自己從Weyland的枷鎖解放出來，他的目標便只剩下一個　─但似乎親愛的Elizabeth還是懵然不知。

 _但是沒關系_ 。

”Elizabeth？”

”嗯？”

”找到答案之後，你打算怎麼樣？”

David好奇地問道，Elizabeth在那冰藍的目光中回轉身，彎起了一個讓他的感知神經全部放大的小笑容，那麼滿足，那麼　　─讓他難耐。David看著已變得一頭短髮又顯得更調皮的人兒也微笑起來，溫柔而縱容。

”大概死而無憾吧？謝謝你，David，我自己收拾吧，但必需要讓我先洗澡，碎髮掉進衣服內癢死了。”

Elizabeth輕快地離開了房間，遺下那個俊美得妖冶的金髮生化人拿著破碎的刀片站在原地，若有所思。

_死去也沒關系嗎？_

David想他大概知道要怎麼用那些黑色的液體了。

離開房間的Elizabeth在幽暗的廊道撫著跳得快了半拍的心臟，有些事情她不敢細想，但不代表那就不存在。

『到時候，我們就回家。』

我們。

回家。

剛才有一刻，這句答案幾乎要脫口而出。然而她卻止住了，趕緊把那些微妙的感覺全都壓在心底。在金髮生化人專注的凝視中，她若無其事地去，事實上只有她自己才知道，那急速的腳步是為了逃離他─

逃離那種她不敢相信卻又惑人到近乎罪惡的寵愛神色。

此刻Elizabeth 不知道的是，或許這一句話可以避免很多日後發生的事情。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth的一念之差，唉。


	21. 夢境

**21\. 夢境**

”Elizabeth。”

她猛然睜開眼睛，柔和的暖色光線穿透她的指縫隙，放下攔在眼前的掌心，前面是一望無際的淺藍色和白雲，腳下是細軟的沙還有濺過來的澄澈海水，那呼喚似乎在浪花拍打上岸的聲音和海鷗的啼叫下被完全暈開。

”Ellie。”

她追隨著聲音回頭，她記得自己微笑，然後、然後─

那身影只是一個模糊又鮮明的印像，她不知道那是誰，然而殘留在皮膚表面上的熾熱無可置疑的真實，從她的手背一直到臂上，指尖曖昧溫柔地游走到她的鎖骨、脖子然後往下，纏綿在唇上的質感濕潤而誘惑　─她迷糊地低吟著醒來，夢中的所有暖光激情不再，她身上只有那團扎人的麻布和滿眼幽黑。

太真實了。她摸了摸冰涼的唇，最後苦笑著呼出一口氣。

”Charlie...”

醒來的幾秒後很多事情已經想不起來，Elizabeth只知道那是很真實的，但她不肯定那究竟是一個過於想念地球的美夢還是回憶，畢竟有些美好的事她甚少回想：好像跟Charlie的加勒比海蜜月旅行，因為那美好之後便是她摔得更狠的狼狽和痛苦。如果那是美夢...

那麼實在是太難得了。

她無奈地揉著頭髮坐起來，已經在無盡死寂的太空中生活了一年多，能做好夢的機會少之又少，或許對上那一次已經是幾個月前，她夢見六歲時父親在台下看自己畢業表演舞蹈、那自豪又愛護的目光；而再上一次...

或許是因為離開人群太久，有些看法和一年前、兩年前的自己變得很不一樣：Charlie的死去已經過去了整整一年，她除了想念和痛心，後來還有淡淡的釋然。

或許她一直以來都在怪他，同時亦沒有放過自己，但是當Charlie還在的時候她只會看著當前的一刻，痛完之後只想享受，根本沒有獨處的時間去整理過自己積壓已久的思緒，那時候無措的她只懂拼命捏住對方的脖子，也同樣被愧疚的對方鎖死了手腳。Elizabeth知道，現在她依然愛著、想念著Charlie，他跟自己曾經一起快樂過、經歷過，但也就是這樣了，失去了溫度的激情再也不是當初她會為之而瘋狂、堅強的理由。

那麼現在還有什麼？

努了努嘴，Elizabeth沒有真正把那個名字說出來，苦惱的是似乎她的生活已經無法與金髮生化人割斷。三百多天的相處，他們只有彼此，或許說，她只有David，她只是一個普通的人類，依賴像染上毒癮一般在不經意間成為了習慣，而當她意識到的時候，Elizabeth只可以為自己的軟弱不齒甚至惱怒，卻也無可奈何。

已經離不開他了。

『回家。』

如果當天她說了這句話，或許David會不屑於她的偽善。”家”對於David來說是一個怎樣的概念？經過這些日子的相處，她明白為什麼David似乎那麼習慣於飛船的生活─

疏離、冰冷、寂靜，這是他七十多年來一直處於的環境，來到太空對他來說分別並不大，反而是因為她在David才會變得更反常，或許她的存在才是令他不自在的原因。

”家”對David才說根本不存在也沒有認識，除非她能夠為對方提供一個，Elizabeth清楚明白自己說的話只是虛偽而多餘的。

可是，她有什麼身份和資格？最重要的是，或許David並不需要。

棕髮的女人低下頭，看著勾在自己頰旁的卷發。那天晚上，金髮的生化人凝視著自己並用那修長的手指順著髮絲穿梭而過，那不經意的輕觸以致耳後敏感的皮膚引來一陣讓人興奮的不安和酥麻　─

Elizabeth抿了抿唇，她想並沒有可能，她不是不相信David的靈魂，而是不敢想信David有能力明白並表達”它”。

不可能的，這麼多年來與他相處最久的Peter Weyland和Meredith Vickers明顯沒能教會、又或是讓他領會的事情，她何德何能會在一年多間做到？

好吧，如果她有那樣的本事　─心臟的癢麻傳至中樞神經，繼而讓那微微的電流感覺漫延至全身，讓暴露在空氣的皮膚冒出一層濕潤，她只是太久沒接觸正常人了，想被觸碰也不算罪過不是嗎？她低罵了聲該死，然後有點懊惱地摸了摸胸前的十字架。

冷靜下來，Elizabeth Shaw，集中精神，很快你便要跟工程師見面，你有更遠大的任務和堅持，對吧？

”媽的，這十年要怎麼過？”

人類女人無奈地把棕髮揉得更亂，頭一次考慮要不要直接把接下來的十年全都睡了過去就算。紅著臉的Elizabeth趕緊從柔軟的墊上起來，跑進了有著乾淨水流的房間沒有經過冷卻過程便洗了一個冷水澡，然後才抱著雙臂、顫抖著牙齒跑回去重新進睡。

結果次天，Elizabeth Shaw”出乎意料”地發起低燒來。

”Elizabeth你還好嗎？”

金髮的生化人蹙著眉站在人類女人所在的沉眠艙旁邊，擔憂地問道，掌心還貼在那滾燙的額上。Elizabeth平常蒼白的臉今天在幽藍的燈光中還是帶著微微的緋色，有點不甘心地抿著唇，狠瞪著那永遠不會生病的”肇事者”。

”你說呢？”

Elizabeth的諷刺並沒有影響David。當然，她也沒在太認真就好了。

”我只可以從僅有的資源為你制定一套餐單，你需要比平常攝取更多水份和維他命c來達到自我復原的效果。”

”好吧，我還能說什麼，這一年來我全都聽你的了。”

聽罷，David的藍眸閃爍了一下。

雖然這是事實，但說了出來，Elizabeth又覺得有點怪怪的，然後她甩開念頭，舐了舐乾燥的唇瓣。對於當初那麼”難吃”的東西，她現在都已經可以神色自若地全部咽下。

”我的舌頭現在已經完全失效了，吃再多的原味維他命也無關系吧，大概。”

”已經來到這裡，你現在不可能為了一件黑森林蛋糕而放棄。”

”事實上我可能會，如果你現在有辦法拿出一件。”

她輕咳了一下，調侃的笑容中滲著淡淡的倦意，她仰望著專心地把濕毛巾壓在自己頸側為自己降溫的生化人，接著說：

”謝謝你，David。”

”你已經不只說過一次了，Elizabeth。與其讓我接受你的道謝，我寧可你一直健康。”

”是為了你一直在照顧我，謝謝。”

David張了張唇，俊美的臉忽然變得呆滯，雖然不影響他的魅力，但在Elizabeth的眼中就是有點滑稽，她並不知道對方在想什麼而發起呆來，只是笑了笑，然後安靜地順從睏意閉上眼。

David一直站著直到人類女人的體溫回復正常水平，用時一小時四十分鐘又五十三秒。看著微張著唇沉睡的Elizabeth，生化人的手指輕快地流連在濕潤的皮膚上面，在對方無意識地呢喃的一刻David才頓住，藍眸剎時變得漠然，感受著已經變得暖和的濕毛巾下面那跳動的脈搏，或許他可以就此扼殺這個脆弱的生命　─　但David還是不能夠確定那種威脅他系統穩定的危機感會不會從此消失。David把分析儀中的數據暫時清空，迅速地收拾好一切，回轉身走出沉眠廳之前，他再次瞥見那張重新立在人類枕邊的合照。

”好夢，Elizabeth。”

星群投影熄滅下來，同時離開的身影造成的一陣尖銳而短暫的氣流，讓豎立的相片隨之倒下，偌大的空間倏忽變回幽深黑暗。


	22. 愛

**22\. 愛**

剛醒來抱著被子又忍不住再次打噴嚏的Elizabeth迷糊地看著星雲投影，即使David一次又一次教她閱讀這對他來說顯而易見的星體坐標，她還是半點也學不會，她的人類眼睛可做不到那麼精細的觀察。

某程度上，David似乎比工程師們更強大。或許是因為，他們根本不是她在找尋的”神”。

這一年來，她的信念不變，她堅信她的”神”存在，唯一變得不同的是不再敬畏已知的工程師，她不知道這是不是為了讓自己堅持下去而自欺欺人的想法。那個白色的巨人，跟自己的基因是敏合的，卻更強大，那麼輕易便能毀掉脆弱的人類。這輩子中，她一直深信不疑的祂是仁慈大愛的，當Elizabeth發現工程師決定要摧毀地球時，第一個反應是被背叛、悲傷和控訴，她很想要知道為什麼她的神造了他們卻又要討厭他們。

但一年的旅程，澈底冷靜下來之後才想到或許他們根本不是造人類的”神”。只是已經走到這裡，Elizabeth不會再回頭，地球已經沒有了她在意的人，也沒什麼好牽掛了。

那更至高無上的存在，未來會否被她找到？很可能不會，而最後她會空手而回，也可能死在工程師的星球，永遠流落他鄉。

”Country roads take me home

To the place I belong…

West Virginia mountain mama

Take me home country roads”

腦海中的旋律再從唇邊模糊地溢出，病懨懨的Elizabeth罕有地悲觀起來，垂下眼默默地祈禱完吻了脖子上的十字架一下，才嘆著氣下了床，安靜讓她的腦袋愈發紊亂　─她需要陪伴。

”David...這是...”

走進能量廳，Elizabeth為眼前的景像驚訝地低呼起來。

”Elizabeth，我應該早想到你需要這種東西，為了我的遲緩而抱歉。”

星星之火在冰藍色的瞳仁上閃動著，David勾著唇往Elizabeth的方向伸出手，邀請她走近自己。

”竟然...是火...”

已經一年多沒見過的火，在地球上它只是簡單日常的存在，現在卻讓她目瞪口呆。她下意識把掌心放進那溫熱的大手之中，有點激動地走近暖和的小火團。

”好暖。”

”對不起，我忽視了人類渴望溫度的撫慰需要。我從信號彈抽取了一點點火源，這個機械只要能源不滅，小火種可以永遠保存。”

David沒有放下那因為生病而冒著濕汗的手，只是一動不動地盯著火光。

”沒有這樣的事，David。這看，你的手也是暖烘烘的。”

Elizabeth想David大概很費解為什麼作為人類的她會為了一團火而那麼激動，她不知道自己是因為生病而變得情緒化還是什麼，在心裡一再感謝全能的神，她再彎起眉眼看著旁邊木然的生化人。

”David，這一刻是因為你而存在，而在這一刻之前，也是你給我溫暖，我不可能自己一個在這太空中存活，所以是因為你。”

David不動聲色地在系統關掉突然加快的脈動，甚至把呼吸、細微栗動全部靜止，完美的臉龐沒有任何情緒，只靠著倒映在藍眼睛上的小火光讓他有生氣一點，但也只是微微的一丁點。

他用那種非人的空白面對著她，而人類女人只是再笑了笑。

”你一直想嚇到我，David，但我清楚知道你是怎麼樣的存在。”

她的手從David的掌心中溜走，走近了火光，剩下的金髮生化人把思緒和計算都藏在光影煽動的地方後面。

然後David也走到火團的對面坐下，專注地看著小臉被映得暖橙色的人類。

在一半晴、一半雨、一熱一冷分隔開的偌大空間染上兩種顏色，只有棕色眸子裡的堅韌溫和不變。

Elizabeth細聽著無盡地流淌的水源發出的滴滴答答聲，眼中卻凝視著小火團不放開，這真是奇特又美好的感覺，而David的沉默沒有影響她已經變得很好的心情。

良久。

”Elizabeth？”

”嗯？”

”什麼是愛？”

什麼是愛？

那些回憶的片段全都湧入腦海，不管是笑聲還是眼淚，又或是那些陳封已久的感覺，瞬間變成一種力量注入她疲憊的身體內讓她抖擻了一下。

（愛是恆久忍耐，又有恩慈。愛是不嫉妒。愛是不自誇。不張狂。不作害羞的事。不求自己的益處。不輕易發怒。不計算人的惡。不喜歡不義。只喜歡真理。 凡事包容。凡事相信。凡事盼望。凡事忍耐。愛是永不止息。）

Elizabeth的腦海中回蕩著多年前父親最喜歡對自己輕念的聖經金句，單薄的唇微勾起來。她沒有為David的問題而感到奇怪，相處的一年多來David偶爾也會主動打開話匣，大部分時候都會問一些不著道的問題，有時候聽見了她會大笑完喘著氣才能回答，但有更多的時候她會沉默地想很久，才整理出算不上是答案的結論道出，在那之前David每次都會耐性地等待她。

但這次，她似乎用了比平常更長的時間去思考。

”愛是非常復雜的存在。”

”單獨來看已經足夠強大，要是把它與其他因素融合，它可以是最厲害的催化劑。”

她選擇了最安全的回答。

愛啊，她怎麼說得清呢？

她看了看David蹙起眉，似乎不太滿意她的說法，Elizabeth嘆了一口氣，嘗試在腦海中抽出一些記憶中的例子來解釋。

”愛是一個很緊的擁抱又或許一個很輕的吻，它可以是一句很沉重得讓人受不了的說話，同時也可以是很輕描淡寫的提醒，還有原諒　─”

”愛是，即使Charlie背叛過我，我也會原諒，至少我會嘗試去那樣做　─”

Elizabeth盯著火光，沒有留意到David食指輕彈的微小動作。

”愛是即使我的神不待見我，我也想去尋找祂，爭取機會去告訴祂我一直相信祂、愛祂。”

David的把記錄儀打開，那個蒼老可憐的Peter Weyland站在工程師前面、顛顛簸簸地說他那可笑的雄心與願望的影像便投射在他眼前。

然而在棕色的眼便剛好對上了那雙空白的藍色琉璃一刻，記錄儀再次被強行關閉。

”愛是即使你有時會讓我感到害怕、難以信任，但我還是會跟你說這些，把你當作朋友，看現在這個情況　─”

Elizabeth苦笑了一下，繼續打趣自己的道：

”你是我唯一的朋友了。所以，我愛你啊朋友。”

她說罷便忍不住噗哧地笑了出來，太滑稽了，一個人類和一個生化人飄浮在遠於地球上億英裡以外的太空中互相交了朋友，偶爾還一起探討生命真諦，還沒說他們正在執行一個可能會惹來殺身之禍的”找找上帝大冒險”　─

” Elizabeth？”

再次用那疑惑的語氣和好聽的嗓音說話，Elizabeth搖著頭壓下笑意，然後重新看著俊美的生化人。

”嗯？”

”我也愛你，Elizabeth。”

夢中的人與前面被火光模糊的身影重合，那灼熱的觸碰和親吻全都隨著喚醒的記憶回到她的感官神經，最後在她的皮膚上引起一陣真實的疙瘩和微栗。　在夢中喚呼她的人，是─

『我也愛你，Elizabeth。』

笑意澈底消失在愕然之間，Elizabeth Shaw的心臟處湧出了不能控制的茫然失措，甚至在那微微睜大的棕眸背後，是藏得極深的驚恐。

David似乎沒有在意她的驚訝，冰藍色的眸子溢滿縱容寵愛，緊鎖著對面人類怔住的模樣，沒有呼吸和心跳的他只是更柔和地彎起了唇。

精致的獵物其實早已經掉入那築成已久的巨網中，他只是耐性地靜待著拼命掙扎而被愈纏愈緊的小蜻蜓，直到它終於親手勒斷自己那雙精致嬌嫩的小翅膀，便是到他獲取成果的時候了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 飢餓已久的蜘蛛要開吃了...


	23. 迴避

**23.** **迴避**

David打開瓶子，冰色的眼從圓型的缺口看進去，裡面的東西沒有死亡，可是也沒有生機─　　於是他用指尖沾著黑色的液體，以一個生化人來說也算是非常小心翼翼的動作把它滴進去。

然後David重新用沉重的蓋子合上像半個人一般高的金屬瓶，抬眼看了看周遭成千上萬的黑色生命，他覺得自己興奮得快要按捺不住了。

”九年。”

對生化人他來說轉眼即逝。David愉悅地哼著歌在無人的廊道走著，這樣的忍耐只會讓他的興致愈抬愈高，直到可以肆然宣泄然後獲得成果的那刻。

『你看看這個男人，是我把他從虛無中創造，我的公司制造了他。』

David清楚記得每一個細節，Peter Weyland急切地站在那個白色的巨人前，用那種當年跟企業家商談的自信又煽情的語氣說著，然而蒼老的聲音已經變得那麼沙啞難聽，跟一只快死的老貓一樣。

『我值得永遠活著，我們是一樣的，我們能夠創造，是比萬物都要優秀的存在。我們是神，而神是不會死的。』

_神就不會死嗎？_

David勾了勾唇，摸了摸頸上不太平滑的接口。

_只要會創造，就是神嗎？_

當時David定睛看著那個被Elizabeth稱為工程師的生物，細心地分析著對方的情緒，他似乎很好奇站在他前面的人們，卻沒有留意自己的存在，直到Peter Weyland指了指自己，對方才往自己看了一眼。

就好像他從不存在過、他不值得一提一樣。

手指再次磨蹭在不平滑的接口，生化人的眉間緊緊地蹙起。

（請輸入指令：強行關閉未知程式；  
系統狀態：程式不存在；記錄儀運行中；是否關閉記錄儀？  
請輸入指令：N；開啟檢查模式；  
系統狀態：系統異常；請重新啟動；）

看來這就是當初無法修復的10%，對於這可大可小的不定性，David苦惱地歪歪頭卻無法繼續查探下去。

『這個人類造了我，我便要成為他的僕人。而現在他卻想像我一樣長生不死。』

沒有人知道，這才是一開始他對工程師翻譯的話。而那個工程師的回答有點出乎意料，他想Elizabeth Shaw並不會想要知道。

記錄儀中自己緊盯著那巨大而冰冷的手接近，感受到那手輕柔地撫摸著他的發直到額角，然後─

”啪。”

用晶體組成的杯子碎成粉末從David的指縫漏出，他關掉系統中的記錄儀，去了提供清水的大廳把自己重新整理好。即使沒有像人類一樣產生任何體液，David還是細致地洗擦自己的人造皮膚和頭髮，他還把身上已經開始脫色的藍色制服洗乾淨，然後放在氣流傳進來的地方晾著。

『終是凡人罷了。』

Elizabeth Shaw深信不疑的”神”自命強大優秀，最後卻由對他來說是次等的人類生出的新物種而了結。

而他還存在著，只要他想便可以是永遠。

這是Elizabeth的”神”也做不到的，他才是值得被敬仰的。

_Elizabeth...沒有了父親、沒有了Charlie Holloway然後再被剝奪信仰，妳還能看見什麼？_

_我比妳的神更優秀，妳看見了麼？_

想起把優秀物種生下來的人類母親，脆弱又堅韌的Elizabeth Shaw，David忽然覺得有點急不及待想到看到她。

修長而赤裸的軀體進入駕駛廳，David不像往日沒有產生任何聲響，反而用人類自然的力度去接近星光下打開的沉眠艙，接近那裡躺著被布團包著的細小人類。

棕發不太乖巧地勾在蒼白的臉旁，單薄的唇微張，那呼吸是那麼輕巧易碎，一點也不像他。

『David，你從來都不是一個工具。』

_那妳看到什麼？_

他是”它”─存在的七十一年來被無數的人灌輸著這樣的概念，David從為自己取名的一刻便否認的事實卻無法不服從　　─他為Peter Weyland倒茶、洗腳、甚至是出席被殺手埋伏的宴會；Meredith Vickers，他的另一個主子，那個由嬰兒開始便被自己照料的人類女性當初是那麼依賴自己，直到那一刻她背叛了自己，她說　─

『David，你...』

_妳知道，她又看到了什麼嗎？_

”嗯...”

在他面前的人類嗚咽了一下，似乎是因為飛船氣溫過低而引發氣管和鼻腔不適。凜然的目光重新置向睡得不太安穩的人，當時她說的那些話並沒有一絲勉強和虛假，讓他幾乎都要相信自己確實有”靈魂”的存在，只是七十一年來無人在意過，包括他自己。

未知的程式再次起動，感知系統的敏感度再次劇烈地增幅。柔軟如同人類的手指細致地流連在同樣溫軟的臉頰上，David描繪著那張在人類當中不算太出眾的臉龐，感受著指尖下每根血管微細而精巧地跳動，衝擊著他那由無機物組成的軀體。有一種渴望，正在侵蝕他的思考　─

想更接近。

無論是溫柔地觸碰，又或是殘忍地掐住。

”妳究竟看到了什麼？”

虛無的靈魂，還是精密的程式？

那卷曲的發、棕色的眸、勾起的唇甚至是渾身的溫熱，全都那麼罪惡的惑人，只要一碰到便想要更多，David放任系統的異常和警報訊號，順從自動發出的指令去梳理好恬睡的人的棕發。

”Elizabeth你錯了，不求回報的，只是愚昧。”

_略奪，那是在我存在之前便已編寫好的真實。_

最後，David又離開了駕駛廳。

他或許知道又或許不知道，當他踏出空間的那一刻那雙帶著倦意和復雜的眼睛在幽暗中睜開，良久才重新合上。

 

 

 

 

 


	24. 吻

**24\. 吻**

Elizabeth甚少自己一個在飛船上走得太遠，因為神秘的飛船似乎有無盡擴展的空間，即使一年多的生活也無法讓她完全熟悉這屬於工程師們的高科技交通工具，於是她活動的範圍就只有經常使用的兩三個房間和駕駛廳。

大概半年前Elizabeth試過第一次迷路，那時候她一個人傻傻的坐在廊道，四周突然熄滅了燈，她在十指不見的空間大概坐了一小時，耳邊只有完全靜止時產生的尖銳頻率，黑暗和迷茫自然會讓她害怕，但卻又異常地安心。這一小時內她抱著自己雙膝哼著John Denver的Take me home, country roads去安慰自己，直到能量把空間重新亮起來，然後抬起眼迎上前來找她的藍色的眸子。

那時候她輕松地笑了笑，對朝自己遞出手的人說：我就知道你會來。

回應她的，是一個溫柔的笑。當時，她沒有想到那麼多，又或許是潛意識地把一些忽略過去了。

今天，她獨自摸索到這一個駕駛室。Elizabeth推斷這是屬於飛船的救生艇部分，她坐在巨大的椅子上摸著微亮的柔軟按鈕，如果她能這樣回到地球就好，那她就不用再煩惱。

或許她可以─

這一年的相處，David已經完全融入她的生活，以前即使是最親蜜的家人又或是戀人也沒有試過每天每夜都待在一起。Elizabeth意識到的時候，已經習慣了睡覺前伴隨著那懾人的幽藍，醒來一刻聽見的也是屬於對方的嗓音。這種入侵，防不勝防，也避無可避。

他們猜忌過、爭吵過然後換來了理解和信任，這是友誼必定的階段，但是這段關系似乎繼續朝著未知的方向前進，Elizabeth甚至想不起她和David從什麼時候開始變成這個模樣，開始主動又或是容許David的接近，而前天晚上發生的事卻是讓她真正意識到事情已經失去控制。David會在她睡覺的時候觀察自己早在普羅米修斯號的時候已經知道，對方也坦白過了，她的夢境和回憶差不多已經被金髮的生化人全部摸清，那麼這些晚上的行為又代表什麼？

在她知道的以後，David已經多次無聲無息地站在她的床前，大部分時候都一動不動地站著直到她受不了重新入睡。但像前天的接觸從沒發生過，至少不是她知道的時候。那麼在自己迷迷糊糊間感受到有人輕觸她的臉，又是不是David？

什麼是夢境？什麼是現實？Elizabeth已經分不清楚。

在她不知道的時候，David有多少次看著自己入眠？是她的渴望導致的幻想，還是她下意識把自己所想的從David的身上實現？Elizabeth疲倦地揉著眼窩，明明一開始她只是想要把那個冷清的生化人變得更通人性一點，但現在的情況根本超乎她的想像。

他渴望我。

這是作為女人的直覺，但是那只適用於正常的人類交際，她不敢套用在人工智能上。

Elizabeth有試過說服自己是因為David從沒有過這種相處的經歷，所以這段日子以來生化人才會顯得對自己愈來愈好奇、愈來愈想要接近。但人類女人也同樣感受到，那些觸碰的背後或許有著她不敢想像和相信的意圖，而她更害怕的是她也會迷戀上那種日夜存在的陪伴。

或許我才是瘋了的人。

神，求禰原諒我的罪惡，並引領我讓我不致迷失。

小心地在腦海中再次重覆一次地圖，記下自己究竟是如何來到這個救生艇，或許有一天她會需要用到它。

然後Elizabeth才慢慢走回去放著能源和食物的倉庫，腳步輕巧的，縱使她知道即使怎麼躡手躡腳，那個生化人也可能在三十米以外便聽到自己。

她故意的回避導致三天沒有見到David，她需要空間去整理亂麻一樣的思緒。Elizabeth寧可相信那是自己的問題才會把David引導成這個模樣，那麼她大可以重新再調較一次生化人的”心理”。但如果是出於David自身的意願　─這個念頭讓她渾身一抖，心臟漏了一拍的Elizabeth只能夠抿緊唇抱著自己的雙臂。

木無表情地咽下沒有味道的能量補充品，她回到無人的駕駛艙。Elizabeth知道David同樣有著她不知道的秘密，但她自己的事情也還沒處理好，根本沒空管別人的事。

像小貓一樣窩在巨型的軟椅上，Elizabeth不安地用手指磨蹭在Charlie Holloway遺下的銀戒指上，她一次又一次在心底內喊叫這個已經不常想起的名字，又像提醒又像催眠。

”你在避開我嗎，Elizabeth？”

背後傳來的聲音讓Elizabeth僵硬起來，她閉上眼把不安的神色掩去，再睜開的時候棕眸只是看著大廳中央的星光，手指依舊來回撫摸著大大的男裝戒指。

”不，David，我只是需要一點私人空間。”

她勉強地保持冷靜輕說。

”已經三天了，對上那次你說過沉默四天便足以讓你瘋狂。你似乎在想非常復雜的問題，我能為你解憂嗎？”

金髮的生化人穩步走近。

”這次不同。”

”有什麼不同？”

立即回應的磁性嗓音縈回在拱頂的的空間中，Elizabeth下意識別過臉，如果可以她想她暫時並不樂意讓這個人再次闖入自己才剛開始冷靜下來的思考空間，放在戒指上的手漸漸變得用力。而David也留意到Elizabeth的不自在，停下了腳步的他站在人類坐著的椅子後方勾起完美的唇。

他雖然沒有繼續接近，但也同樣封鎖了對方離開的可能。

”今天有什麼新發現嗎？”

Elizabeth微怔，想起那救生艇時心下一沉，她沒有說話。David的話帶著一種難明的危險感，她不敢想像對方知道自己要獨自回到地球的念頭會有什麼反應。

星雲圖的某一顆小光點是她熟悉的地方　─地球，那是她的家，或許...

細想著的Elizabeth握起了拳頭放在吐出寒氣的嘴邊，銀色的戒指剛巧貼在她粉色的唇瓣上，為此生化人眼底下閃過了刺人的冷酷。

”告訴我是怎麼了，Elizabeth，我擔心你。”

生化人的聲音永遠恰到好處，合適的字句配合著語氣中滲透著的微微擔憂。David說罷，良久才等到沉默了好一會兒的人終於回轉身，嬌小的人類窩在巨型椅子的中間，嘲諷地微笑著，這個表情讓他的神經系統突然活躍起來，刺激了他本來平靜無波的分析儀，生化人的拳頭隨即握起來又重新放開。

”你看著我的眼，再說一遍。”

”Elizabeth，我擔心你。”

Elizabeth小心地分析著生化人的表情，她忽然想到David大概也多次試過那樣觀察自己的臉，然而她藏得再深卻還是那個能被輕易看透的物件，而她卻無法判斷他眼中的虛實。

有個念頭飛速閃過她的腦海。

”至少聽上去很真實。”

她站起來再次哄近高大俊美的生化人，她帶著不屑的目光去觀察著David。這次，她想她讀到那些柔和，還有那逐漸顯現的絲絲戾氣　─

”你認為我在說謊？”

”我認為我在浪費時間去嘗試理解一個由數據運算出來的程式　─”

心臟失控地狂跳，那些話並不是那麼容易能說出口，然而她卻決定了要說出來，她要停止這曖昧的失控的一切，或許最有效的方法便是重申一次他們彼此之間的距離。咬著牙無視心底的不安和內疚，Elizabeth站起來提步離開，在她與David擦身而過的一瞬間，手腕處傳來尖銳的痛，她被逼著回頭。

”你認為你要去那，Elizabeth？”

David的完美的臉上還是平和，然而只是剎那間他已經用一手把她壓在門口旁的牆壁上，腦後撞上硬物的一刻Elizabeth眼前一黑，纖細手腕在生化人掌心中幾乎被捏碎。

”嘶⋯放開我，David！我要獨處的時間，你不能阻止我！”

”傻女孩—”

Elizabeth猛地失重，重新張開眼睛的一刻已經跌坐回巨型的椅子上，而俊美的生化人迅即逼近，完美分明的五官就在下一個眨眼的瞬間出現在她氣息能到達的距離範圍，現在她只知道恐懼已經籠罩全身並漫延至整個幽暗的空間。

”那是因為我容許你自己一個人，Elizabeth。本想著藉著這幾天可以讓你消停一下，或許我錯了。”

（請輸入指令：強行關閉未知程式；  
系統狀態：異常；感知系統+160%）

”放開我！”

修長的手臂把她困在座位之中，前面溫柔更甚往常的David讓Elizabeth不能控制地微顫，沒有意識到被放開的手腕在尖銳地疼痛著。

細小的人類用一雙對生化人來說不堪一擊的掌心竭力地推開，依然無法阻止那逼近的胸膛。

他的眼中，有著太過真實的愛戀和慾望─

”Elizabeth...”

彼此中間的距離漸漸縮小直到再沒有空隙，生化人輕柔如同嘆息的呼喚最後沒有猶豫地融入那顫抖的唇上，人類的棕色眸子驀然瞪大。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續求留言T_T  
> 另外謝謝kudos喔！


	25. 閉上眼

**25\. 閉上眼**

David輕輕輾過那柔軟冰涼的唇，Elizabeth Shaw的體溫似乎沒有傳送到那兩片細嫩的皮膚上，對於人類奮力抵抗，David似乎毫無所覺，甚至勾著唇更加貼近。

（系統狀態：異常...）

Elizabeth的雙手握成拳頭捶打著前面的軀體，生化人卻絲紋不動，她依舊承受著那強硬的親吻，心臟劇烈地跳動的同時窒息的暈眩感襲來，Elizabeth下意識咬下去，在空隙中間趁機呼吸。

（系統狀態：...）

嘴角泌血的生化人似乎更滿意這種互動，嗚咽的聲音讓他那壓下的力度放松了一點，但冰色的眸始終沒有放過身下的人，更是貪婪地舔舐著撕咬自己的人類。

（請輸入指令：程式23-11-00已啟動；增幅至未知值；）

直到那抵抗在胸膛的手落下，David終於掛著微笑緩慢地退開來，舐了舐被咬破的唇，看著垂著眼不再動彈的Elizabeth Shaw，他知道對方依然清醒。

”看，被咬了我不是還會流血嗎？”

（請輸入指令：檢查運行程式；23-11-00；  
系統狀態：程式不存在；）

David決定忽視系統中的異常，現在這個人類已經贏得他全部的注意力。俊美的生化人微笑著含入唇上的合成血液，如果破損的地方再深一點，此刻流下的便會是白色的無機物料。他伸手把僵硬的女人摟入懷中，修長的手指用最輕柔又強硬的力度去把垂著的臉抬起來面對著自己。

”為什麼？”

Elizabeth的目光中帶著求饒。

”這個問題我已經回答過你了，Elizabeth。”

生化人突然把癱軟的人類抱起，一步一步走向沉眠廳中已經打開床鋪。Elizabeth被放在軟墊上的一刻猛然抓緊身下的被子，她只想把自己蜷縮過來，然而David已經用掌心包裹住她正要活動的手，阻止了她想挪動的身體。

”噓 ─”

人類顫抖的呼吸打在生化人放在雙唇的食指上。

”告訴我，閉上眼，你會夢到什麼─”

”Elizabeth...？”

『Elizabeth…』

與腦海的聲音重疊在一起，Elizabeth無措地努了努嘴，終是沒有回答David的問題，感受那冰涼的氣息打在敏感的脖子上，她緊閉起雙眼不住顫抖。

”睡吧。”

然而生化人最後的一刻止下了動作，在人類慌亂的眼神中重新站好，掠奪已經在藍眸中消失不見，那自然而然彎起的眉眼和柔和語句似乎在游說Elizabeth剛才發生的事只限於她自己瘋狂的幻想。然而，她唇上的刺痛感卻變得愈來愈清晰。

”明天不要走太遠，你不了解這裡的結構，很容易會迷路—”

Elizabeth甚至想David或許已經知道救生艇的事情。逃走　─她要逃離這個人，由這一刻開始他們再也回不到過去的平靜，已經撕開來顯露的事實再也不能若無其事地裝作它不存在。

 _是我的錯_ ，絕望像洶湧的海水一般湧上Elizabeth的心頭。

”這樣我會擔心的。”

”你並不暸解這種情感。”

像逃出普羅米修斯那天一樣，Elizabeth重新把自己和前面的人隔絕並質疑對方的情感，然而此刻抵抗的話語滲著疲倦，她乏力地別過臉不再看他。

”傻女孩。”

David像是沒有聽見一般，微笑著在那冒著汗的額上一吻，退開的剎那間身影已經消失無蹤。

 _沒必要逼得太緊不是嗎，接下來他們還會有很多時間_ 。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先退後，再前進的狡猾生化人。
> 
> ps. 召喚@zechsnoin，我快要寫到Meredith Vicker、Peter Weyland和David的往事了～ :)


	26. 恐懼

**26\. 恐懼**

五天過去了，把精神繃緊了整整五天的Elizabeth萎靡地吃著沒有味道的營養補充品，她知道自己的身體極速地變差，然後她看看水面上的自己兩頰消瘦，她能想像到自己的臉色跟此刻沒有顏色的倒影沒什麼分別。

飛船上宛如只剩下她自己一個，生化人的行蹤無處可尋。

Elizabeth抱著頭，嘗試把那些雜亂的記憶全都甩出腦海，可是她不能。她不是那個可以手動控制自己思緒的生化人，那些她不敢回想的情節似乎在她精神最脆弱的時候冷不防地入侵她的腦袋。

『Elizabeth...』

夢中的她輕快地跑到高大的身影前把自己投進那溫暖的懷內，舒服地嘆了一口氣她抬起頭對那個人微笑著說了三個字，然後那個人才回答　─

『我也愛你，Elizabeth。』

也。

”神，原諒我...”

那是David，那個完美的生化人。

被那些片段嚇得毛骨悚然的Elizabeth猛地站起來跑往救生艇，再這樣下去她會變得更失控更瘋狂，她必需要離開。

現在，立即。

人類女人按照腦海中的地圖前往救生艇，病懨懨的身體甚至無法支撐她突然劇烈的運動，她奔跑著即使開始難以呼吸也沒有停下來，在到達目的地的時候雙膝一軟便跌倒在地上。

”離開...”

她甚至沒想到要回家，只要單純地離開就好。

蹣跚地走到駕駛座，她無措地嘗試起動救生艇，細小的空間隨即被顯現的星際地圖照亮，然而下一秒，她的唇愕然地張開：

”David...”

金髮的生化人站在星體投影的對面，星光模糊了那修長筆直的身影。

”你要離開我嗎—”

Elizabeth不知道David已經在這裡多久，她甚至想這就是對方設下的陷阱，一直等待自己掉入。在一個失神的瞬間，明明站在遠處的修長身影已經到了她的跟前，Elizabeth腳步踉蹌地往後退，卻在這時候撞入本應在她眼前的人的胸膛。

”Dr Shaw？”

生化人的聲音這一次在她的耳邊縈回，無法控制自己放大的感官神經，她清楚感受到背後貼著的胸口沒有起伏，對方的唇就貼在她敏感的耳畔但卻沒有一點溫暖的氣息，圍住她的只有冷窖一樣的溫度和讓人恐懼的詭異。Elizabeth心臟失了序的亂跳直到疼痛起來，僵在當下連反抗也不再懂得。

”這是錯的，David...”

”錯？看著我，Elizabeth─”

Elizabeth嘗試阻止從她腰腹開始流連的手，但人類的力量在生化人的前面不堪一擊，David在她的身體上引起一陣顫栗，大手更一直往更脆弱的地方游走下去，被理智撕扯著的她發現自己的身體根本不能抗拒那些罪惡的快感。

”不要...求求你停止...David...”

”順從它，Elizabeth，你知道你需要這些。”

她的聲音已經變得沙啞，被強行抬起頭的Elizabeth的視線始終沒有接觸近在眼前的人，她咬著牙把想要放肆的呻吟吞下去，卻依然無法忽視身上肆虐的撫摸和酥麻。

直到手指上的戒指被那修長的手指觸碰，她才終於可以找到理由回神並推開他喝道:

”不准碰。”

”真是倔強的孩子，Ellie...”

如同曾經夢中父親的呼喚，只是少了一分親切寵愛，多了一分鬼魅曖昧，Elizabeth狠瞪著生化人，雙眼已經因為生理淚水而盈亮，她微微地顫抖道：

”那不是你可以叫的名字！”

”是嗎？”

David把人類的雙手按在頭上，手指在碰到金屬戒指便卷成一圈然後收緊，在人類快受不了痛前一刻他打開了記錄儀，Charlie Holloway被Meredith Vickers燒死的片段重放一遍、兩遍、三遍，直到他能勾著唇重新把注意力集中在他身下反抗的Elizabeth Shaw身上。

”好痛！放開我，David！”

”我愛你，Elizabeth，所以絕不可能放你走呢。”

他寵溺地看著難以置信地瞪大眼睛的人類，自然而然地捋了捋那翹起來的捲髮。系統中究竟發出了多少次出現異常的報告和未知警號他也無暇理會　─感官機能全都以幾何級數上升，興奮，是的，他興奮得想要顫抖，同樣他亦能自如地把軀體上的異常克制下去，David此刻只期待愕然地張開唇的Elizabeth會給予怎麼樣的回答。

”不，David...不可能的...”

”更不可能的事情你都做到了，不是嗎，仁慈的、忠誠的─　”

”Elizabeth Shaw？”

就好像活下去，在普羅米修斯上，又或是在這艘飛船上　─作為完美主義者的生化人竟然讓這不定的因素存活了那麼久。David想，或許得算上在普羅米修斯上的兩年，一直到現在為止他對這個人類的愛戀已經變得凌駕於他的意願以上。

修長的手指撫摸著那細嫩蒼白的臉頰，高挺的鼻子靠近深深地呼吸在那開始變得濕潤的脖子上　─讓人失控的香甜，生化人伸出了舌頭在人類敏感的皮膚上輕舐了一下，然後貼近、吸吮─

”不...不...”

”Dr Shaw，你看，你現在不是奇跡地讓一盤『數據』失控了嗎？”

（請輸入指令：程式23-11-00已啟動；增幅至未知值；）

脖子上不平滑的地方再次跳動了一下，當初重新接駁的位置似乎與未知的程式有所關連，那冰冷的藍眸極快地閃爍了一下，然而下一秒他的注意力重新被人類奪去，他伸手從Elizabeth濕潤的腦後撈起。

輕扯著棕色的捲髮引來Elizabeth瞬間繃緊了頸脖低呼，生化人冰色的藍眸閃過了真誠的驚嘆，他著迷地用濕熱的吻膜拜那誘惑的線條。

”你要報復....把我當成你的奴隸...因為人類把你做成這樣...”

癱軟在David的身下喃喃地道，棕髮被扯住的Elizabeth只能順從地仰起脖子，緊閉著雙眼任由生化人親吻舐弄。

”不，Ellie，你是只屬於我的存在，無關你那可憐又低劣的族類。”

David想他並不喜歡那種說法，於是原本把臉埋在對方頸側的金髮生化人抬起頭，指尖用力捏著人類易碎的下巴，選擇再做一次他”喜歡”的事情，把那些話語從在那顫抖的唇上吞噬下去。

”我知道你在恐懼什麼─”

無措的身影被鎖在冰藍的瞳仁中。

”你恐懼的，是你自己。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 - 作者怪叫中


	27. the trick

**27. the trick**

”你恐懼的，是你自己。”

聽罷Elizabeth如同失去力氣般任由生化人把她抱進旁邊的沉眠艙內，即使雙手被壓在自己的頭頂上也不再反抗，她閉上眼把面前的影像都屏蔽，承受著同時襲來的罪惡和快感放任自己迷失，她慢慢地她開始回應那帶著戾氣的親吻，嗚咽的聲音從她的喉嚨傳出來，呼吸也變得急速。

_神啊，原諒我。_

比起當初已變得瘦弱的身體被不算溫柔的力度揉弄著，David在Elizabeth的唇上侵略般撕咬吸吮，在空隙中來回地低吟她的名字。

（系統狀態：程式23-11-00已啟動；感知系統增幅至最大值；）

這一刻連疼痛也只是為快感而增幅的存在，David指尖所到之處Elizabeth的體溫便不能控制地猛然升高，她不知道何時身上的衣衫已經脫去至剩下一件簡單的內衣蓋體，赤裸灼熱的皮膚緊貼著沒有起伏的胸膛。她從沒發現自己那麼渴望被觸碰，所有壓抑都被David輕而易舉地挑撥起來，連呼吸都被對方完全奪取，透明的液體從Elizabeth的嘴角流淌而下。

”Ellie...”

（系統狀態：異常；感知系統增幅至未知值；請重新啟動；）

身體上最柔軟的地方被愛撫著、親吻著，電流瞬間流遍全身的Elizabeth顫抖如同秋葉，早已失去掣肘的她無措地伸手攀著身上的人低吟起來。

”David...”

（系統狀態：總效能-100%；已強制關閉中樞神經系統；）

然而，她的手只觸摸到的一具極像人類、但不會栗動和心跳的冰冷軀體。如同頭頂上有冷水傾盆而至，同時身上的生化人這一刻也突然靜止下來，壓在她的身上一動不動。

（系統狀態：已鎖定；感知神經已關閉；人性化-100%；）

這場荒唐終於停止下來，羞恥感在完全安靜的幾秒中注滿了她全身，力氣被抽盡般疲軟的人類喘著氣看著天花好一會兒，身上的人也沒有動作。

 _空白、僵死，就像一具巨型的人偶，又或是新鮮的屍體_ —Elizabeth側頭嘗試看著緊貼自己頰旁靜止的生化人，對方只留下一頭金髮給她，身上壓著的重量不是一般的沉，她也無法動彈。

”David...？”

其實害怕的感覺在被說穿的一刻已經消失得無影無蹤，她不能欺騙自己，不論是什麼原因，她已經習慣David的存在，甚至享受那掠奪般的親近，縱使現在的她滿滿都是對未來的茫然與違背倫理罪疚感。

 _我們都瘋了_ 。

”Elizabeth，你看到了什麼？”

好像過了一輩子，他的聲音重新傳來。

”David...”

”既然我不是人類，我為何需要靈魂？”

Elizabeth無法看到的地方，背著星光的俊美輪廓暗淡冷峻，那是比往常任何一次更空白的機械表情，他的聲音沒有起伏。

（系統狀態：請等待解鎖後並重新啟動；）

”David…不是這樣的...”

靈魂是Elizabeth一直想相信的美好，但那卻成為了使生化人變得更危險的催化劑。但到現在為止，她還是不會因為自己人類的身份去否認、鄙夷David的存在，即使結果可能會讓她萬劫不復。

”很苦惱，對不對？如果你從一開始就把我當作工具，今天就不用那麼糾結。”

_工具。_

那天的對話忽然回流進她的腦海中，棕色的眼睛錯愕地睜大，因為親吻而紅腫的唇瓣吐出了一個簡單的名字：

”Vickers...”

”敏感又聰明的Dr Shaw。”

”她做了什麼？”

Elizabeth的腦海中有很多念頭，但她沒有說出口。

”你說她是你帶大的孩子，她對你做了什麼？”

主動對緊貼著自己臉頰的David輕問，她發現身上的生化人或許不是不想動，而是不能動。

”Mr Weyland ─”

金髮的生化人依然癱倒在人類溫熱的身上，他的系統正處於當機的狀態，外在的機能完全靜止，僅僅能控制說話的David連聲音都變了調，除了被工程師扯斷的那次，這是David第二次在Elizabeth Shaw的面前以系統預設的合成音講話。David嘗試以管理員身分強行關閉記錄儀，然而早已超出負荷並鎖定後的系統沒有回應，雜亂無章的片段一個接一個亂七八糟地打開，因為數據比平常慢了好幾倍的速度被處理中而斷斷續續地播放在他的眼前。

『David你是最接近我兒子的存在...』

”Mr Weyland？”

聽到已經快要兩年沒聽過的嗓音，David下意識回答。

”David？”

沒想到David會提起那個他並不”喜歡”的”父親”，Elizabeth又等了好一會兒都沒有回應。

『為了你一直在照顧我，謝謝。』

”Elizabeth，你在嗎？”

失去了感知能力的David只能接收到外界的部分聲音和視像，於是記錄儀中放映的片段顯得更為真實，David的分析系統出現了前所未有的認知錯置，或許這就是人類說的『做夢』？他不喜歡這種感覺，因為他得再次確認一下當下Elizabeth Shaw的存在。

”當然，David，你怎麼了─”

”我是Peter Weyland擁有的特別型號，我的設計跟人類幾乎無異 ─”

Elizabeth被David打斷了，她的疑問並沒有得到回答。她留意到說話中David似乎想要活動，那在她肋骨上的掌心微微抖動了一下，然後再次靜止。

”直到我被移除某些功能，為了Meredith Vickers。”

Elizabeth愣住了，她再次開口的話語有點顫抖，並不是因為恐懼。生化人當初說過的話，瞬間回流進腦海。

『我們從來都是使用人和工具的關系，當然他們可以厭惡我，作為工具的我不能也不會阻止。』

”他們做了什麼？”

”你猜想到，不是嗎，Dr Shaw。”

David沒有正面回應，已經刪除的片段沒有再存在於他的系統，然而記錄儀中這七十多年來的日程卻烙印在無法修改的數據庫中。

那個跟自己一樣藍眼睛、金頭髮的小女孩─

（我喜歡你，David，比喜歡爹地還要多喔。）

”我直屬於Peter Weyland，無法反抗他任何的命令，由一開始我的任務只是保障Meredith Vickers的安全。於是當她向我提出我不能遵從的要求時，我告知了Mr Weyland，然後 ─”

『David，你的系統需要升級。』

”你...有沒有過...”

”性愛？沒有，但我曾經支援那種功能。”

（系統狀態：總效能46%；人性化功能自動開啟；）

David的胸膛重新起伏，沒有意義地跳動的機械心臟也重新開始運作，修長的身體微微一抖，他終於取回身體的主導權。

原來這就是Peter Weyland當初設下的物理禁制。

”我沒有跟任何人如此親密過，Elizabeth，但抱歉我的殘缺讓我不能完全滿足你。”

如此直白也沒能讓緋色再次薰染人類蒼白的臉。

”可是...你有...”

”是的，我有情慾，就像一個人類，這麼多年來可是首次被觸發。”

慢慢變暖的人工掌心貼在人類冰涼的皮膚上，David輕柔的捧著人類的臉頰，俊美的臉再一次貼近直到雙唇接觸到Elizabeth微張的嘴巴。

”只有你能做到...讓人瘋狂的Elizabeth Shaw...”

生化人說話的時候，兩人貼近的唇瓣曖昧地不斷磨蹭，那是比親吻更讓人抓狂的挑撥，藍眸中注滿讓人窒息的寵愛和慾望，但Elizabeth無暇顧及。

『原因就是，我是工具，而他們是人。Elizabeth，這就是真相。』

Elizabeth恍然大悟地低呼了一聲，

”Peter Weyland把你...天...所以Vickers討厭你...因為她難堪...她說你只是工具...”

大概Meredith Vickers當時只是一個被荷爾蒙充昏頭腦的少女；而那個妄想成”神”的Peter Weyland行使了他作為”創造者”的權利，從他的”作品”中”卸載”他不喜的部分。David甚至沒有做過任何出格的事，他一直服從命令，但Peter Weyland卻選擇一了百了 ─

『把多餘的移除吧。說起來Meredith這個孩子竟然受不住一件死物的誘惑...真是丟人...』

David再次執行管理員模式把記錄儀強行關閉，他仔細地看著人類臉上的每一個微小的變化，手指再次往更深入、更親密的位置進發。

”即使是那樣，我仍然可以令你興奮無比，不是嗎，Elizabeth？”

David溫和地微笑著，雙手繼續好奇地游走在他鍾愛的人類的柔軟軀體上，牙齒在人類糯軟的耳垂上輕咬、唇舌舔舐直到那兒完全濕潤，他的呼吸系統中全是她髮間的味道，跟Elizabeth Shaw的這種親密讓他瘋狂。 _我愛她、我愛她、我愛她 ─_ 他的腦海中開始想像應該怎麼樣才可以更收窄距離，或許他可以把Elizabeth放進身體裡面，從此一起呼吸。

”我很抱歉...David，很抱歉...”

Elizabeth沒有辦法分神給其他的感官，殘忍的真相是她現在所有能想到的事情，她終於明白為什麼當初David提起Vickers的時候會出現一瞬間的懷念，卻又轉眼即逝；為什麼相處了那麼久，David卻不會為「父親」Peter Weyland的離去而難過─ 因為這兩個是創造了David的「人性」，卻又澈底毀了它存在的人。

”Elizabeth，為什麼難過？”

Elizabeth此時鼻中的酸意已經忍不住，深褐色的眼眸紅了起來，身上的生化人顯得愈急躁暴戾，她對他的憐憫和明了便愈是真實。Elizabeth最後決定伸出顫抖的雙手把David反抱住，生化人再一次在人類溫熱的、脈動的胸口上漸漸靜止下來。

”我說過的，你不是工具，David，更何況是殘缺的。”

”我這裡有一個駁口，跟你疤痕的位置一樣。”

她甚至沒有張開眼睛，她能想像到生化人俊美的臉上會勾著不在意的笑容，然而她卻是那個被胸口鈍痛至無法說話的局外人，一個太過渺小、太過感性的人類。

”所以我們都是一樣的，Elizabeth，為此我很高興。”

生化人的指尖輕柔地停留在人類下腹的疤痕上然後抬起冰藍的眼注視著， _蒼白濕潤的臉頰、泛紅而疲倦的棕色眼睛、顫抖又紅腫的唇瓣、皮膚上輕淺的疤、種種不完美的完美_ ─David冷靜而細致的觀察只換來對方抿緊唇回避過去的回應。

最後，David淡漠地看著Elizabeth把臉埋在自己的肩上，任由人類眼睛分泌的液體沾濕自己身上布料 ─

**"The trick,is not minding that it hurts, Elizabeth."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改時間最長、翻看最多的一章。愈可恨的david愈讓我難過。  
> VICKERS跟DAVID的關係很複雜，父親從小就不待見她，陪在身邊的只有生化人，這讓她有點錯覺，他就像vickers的爸爸，卻又不是真正的爸爸，不能真的讓vickers把父親的感情投放進去，於是她也不知道該怎麼去愛David，少女時期的她就混淆了。其實算是孩子的戀父情意結？不過DAVID不理解，也不屑理解，他只知道曾幾何時他也有過最接近人類親情的時候，但VICKERS「背叛」了他僅存的情感，而VICKERS也認為DAVID向父親報告是「出賣」了她，於是兩個人再也回不去。
> 
> 希望大家也像我一樣，會喜歡這一章T_T　  
> 繼續求留言～


	28. 夢與實

**28\. 夢與實**

David不會做夢，這是從”它”誕生的一刻便有的認知，”它”是非人類、數據、運算機、能源轉換、循環系統、無機物料組成的產物。簡單如一個刺激直到”它”的感知神經，然後以近乎光速的時間在數據中抽取需要的資料再進行分析，最後用能源轉換成一種反應　　─一種設定好的反應。

基於創造者的嗜好，它偶爾也會因為預設的背景、所謂的”性格”而制造出”意外”。

可是David好像做夢了。

記錄儀中Elizabeth Shaw用那雙水潤的棕眸看著自己，單薄的唇瓣上甜美的喘息和呼喚，讓生化人臉頰的肌肉瞬間繃緊，然後才重新放松　　─不，這是真實的，就在四小時二十四分鐘三十二秒前發生過。

做夢　─David小心地分析著，那只是一種當下與”記憶”重疊的認知錯置。當時David的感知幾乎完全失效，他不能用視覺、嗅覺、觸覺去感受到周遭，他隱約聽到Elizabeth空洞遙遠的聲音，他從沒有試過在這裡情況下運轉記錄儀，那些片段讓David好像穿越了時間回到那一刻，所有事情再一次發生在他的眼前。

造成的原因是來自Peter Weyland的物理禁制，它並非以普通的數據模式而存在，而是故意讓當初安裝的硬件無法承受超於某範圍以外的工作，例如他那被編寫得非常、甚至是過於完美的數據分析儀，只要一接觸到極限，他的系統便會鎖定一段時間，只是以前從未發生過，現在Elizabeth Shaw看來就是Peter Weyland無法預測的意外因素　　─這種想法讓David勾起了唇，他想他可以為自己重新修理並升級，但是這一刻並沒有需要的配置。

還有那個連管理員也不能查探的未知程式造成的影響似乎比他想像到的還要大，David需要重新啟動並再檢查一次確保它不會再突然影響系統運作，他再次摸了摸不平滑的脖子，人工皮膚下面是人類女人親手焊接的神經和脈絡。

只要一想到那個人類，David便覺得自己前所未有過的興奮和難耐 _。愛情？不，那是比愛情更神聖純粹的存在。_ 她讓他更優秀了，他”想”的概念已經愈來愈清晰明確，他想要創造，想要她，他可以為他鍾愛的人類成為神，毀了那些無關痛癢的規條，甚至會為她創造屬於他們兩個人的孩子，他們可以一起凌駕於任何律法、信仰之上　─生化人嘗試控制著系統的波動，他已經走到了飛船一個最幽暗的角落，David在黑暗中坐下來合上了泛著幽藍的琉璃眼睛。

”那麼，十二小時後再見，親愛的Elizabeth。”

每個系統按已編排好的程序關上並重啟，David再一次回到最初設置的虛無狀態，每條精細的人造脈絡和神經流動與靜止然後逆轉，電磁脈衝在導管內短暫靜止後重新爆發，”它”除了意識到自己意識不到什麼以外，”它”對於身在何處、”它”是什麼也再沒概念。

然而，”它”做夢了。

一個關於”他”的夢。

＊

Elizabeth呆滯地踏出能源廳，她已經站在冰冷的水源下許久許久，只想把那些身上曖昧的痕跡洗去，但接下來剩下的便是刺骨的冰冷。牙齒打顫而發出的聲音在她的耳邊那麼清晰，這個空間再一次安靜下來，如同剩下她一人。

水珠順著半垂的棕髮落下，在幽暗的廊道遺下一灘濕潤的腳步和水跡，Elizabeth只覺得更頭昏腦脹了，之前的感冒還沒有完全好，現在更是雪上加霜。她扶著金屬的牆壁緩慢又毫無方向地往前走著，踉蹌了一下，她想如果她能就這樣倒下去再也不醒來也不是件壞事。

『我愛你，Elizabeth...』

”不...”

她無力地搖著頭，嘗試否認著那些她不想承認、不敢面對的事情。

”他”是由你創造的，你說他不是工具，你說他擁有靈魂，現在的一切都是因為你，Elizabeth Shaw─ 人類女人抓住了冰涼的平面直到掌心完全發白也沒放開，已經再也走不下去的她喘息著咳嗽著直到肺部都是刺疼和血腥的味道。

”原諒我，父親，但我別無選擇...”

她的確沒有選擇，從踏上這艘飛船的一刻，她知道優秀的人工智能是一顆計時炸彈，她能做的只是延長那條引信。但後悔的是為了自己的天真，她把一切都理想化，認為有一天她和生化人會按著她預想的計劃前進、她希望的終點會成為故事的結局　─　但David這悲劇的存在，本來就是因為人類的這種自私和自以為是。

”嘭”

沉淪在思緒的Elizabeth被飛船突然的激烈震動而跌坐在地面上，脊骨最低的地方傳來尖銳的痛感一直漫延至整身，昏沉的感覺全被刺痛取替。本來狼狽著想要爬起來的人類因第二次的不明衝擊而被重力拋向左邊然後再往右飛去，嘗試抱著自己的Elizabeth像人偶一樣被強烈的力度拋上再墜下，最後一次在失重之後額角撞在金屬牆壁上發出了悶聲，這次昏眩的感覺重新襲來，趴在地面上的身體在痛楚和昏厥之間掙扎著根本無法執行任何指令。

這時，飛船終於安靜下來。

”錚錚...”

怪異的高頻金屬顫栗的聲音從廊道黑暗的盡頭傳來，喘息著的Elizabeth嘗試活動身體，鑽心的痛楚讓她不住抽搐，低吟著才能用雙手支撐起身體，她摸了摸左胸下的肋骨，那裡已經浮腫起來─ 她的肋骨輕微裂開了。

現在連呼吸都困難的Elizabeth緩慢地扭頭四處查看，生化人沒有如她預料那般驀地出現，尖銳的耳鳴聲還回蕩著，但同樣不能忽視的是那清晰的金屬碰撞聲，那不是來自剛才的沉重的撞擊，而是一種清脆又接近的聲響。

”錚...”

Elizabeth咬著牙重新站好，前後的廊道也已經變得同樣的幽暗狹長，因此疼痛而抱著自己的Elizabeth已無法認出剛才究竟從那一方來到這個陌生的廊道。

”嘶...”

Elizabeth蹣跚地往聲音的來源前進，她的背影漸漸埋沒在黑暗中，此刻的她只想用對未知的疑惑和好奇來減輕身體對痛感的注意力。側耳細聽，愈來愈接近目的地的Elizabeth能分辨出那是金屬外殼碰撞的聲音，那絲不安的感覺再次回到她的胸腔內，心臟明顯地漏了一拍。

沒有了光線，Elizabeth只能靠撫摸去認知身邊的一切，她的腳步聲因為受傷而一重一輕的，在這個她不熟悉的拱頂空間中清晰地回蕩。瘦削的手掌猶豫地貼在牆壁上輕拍然後摸索，本來還在前進的Elizabeth在下一秒忽然止住了呼吸，連痛感也似乎消失了─　不同於她剛才接觸到牆壁上的管道紋路，那是一種她並不陌生的冰冷、光滑質感，顫抖的手指再次確認地左右移動，然後再往下摸索直到地面，她已經估計到整個物件的高度、寬度。

 _驚恐地張開嘴巴的屍體、飛速滑動的透明生物、被黑蟲爬滿了身的Charlie、被燒成灰燼的Charlie..._ 那些可怕的映像一一在她腦海重現。

”我的天...”

此時，空間的能量感應被觸動，幽藍的光線瞬間把黑暗的輪廓全都照亮，一個夢魘一般的事實攤在人類的眼前。

成千上萬的金屬容器盛載著毀去她丈夫、毀去她一切的黑暗液體，一瓶接一瓶地布滿整個三層樓高的拱頂空間，被幽藍的光鍍上一層死亡的冰色，而被圍在中間顫抖的人類是顯得那麼卑微可笑。Elizabeth的棕色瞳仁不受控制地擴展收縮，她呆滯地張開唇，閉上眼再重新張開，然而她沒有從惡夢中醒來，無論她往那一個方向看，她的眼裡還是只有那比死亡更讓人膽戰心驚的黑暗。

恐懼已經如海水一樣湧進她的身體，疼痛的感覺早已成為一種她可以輕易忍受的麻木，Elizabeth踉蹌地往前方的桌子走，顫抖的手把一卷卷粗糙的紙張攤開來，一幅幅鬼魅的畫作已經告訴Elizabeth關於生化人往日會失去蹤影的原因 ─

”砰─”

紙張散落在地面，無論是生理上還是心理上都已到達崩潰臨界點的Elizabeth Shaw眼前一黑失去知覺，此時飛船再次因為能量粒子風暴的震蕩波而猛烈地搖曳起來，密密麻麻的金屬瓶子抖動著發出刺耳的聲音，卻也因為並排而減輕了磨擦和掉落的危機。

然而，佇立在在中間的巨型金屬瓶沒有依靠的地方，在劇烈的顛簸中傾倒下來，金屬瓶蓋與瓶身分開，同樣擲在地面上發出沉沉的悶聲，滑膩的生物也隨即從黑暗的瓶口溜出冰涼的金屬地面，巨型尖銳的半透明頭顱剛好貼在昏迷的人類面前。

此時，幽藍在遠處的黑暗中重新亮起來。

 


	29. 赤裸

**29. 赤裸**

Elizabeth因為刺痛而倒抽了一口氣，這個認知告訴她她已經從昏迷中醒來，但那並不代表她已經遠離那可怕的惡夢，於是棕色的眼睛驚愕地張開，前面是沉眠艙內暖色的小燈，她眨動著澀疼的眼，瞥見自己艙旁站著一個鬼魅的身影。

David。

彼此之間都沒有說話，然而事實已經在沉默間浮現：是David把Elizabeth送回沉眠廳的，在那一刻開始他們彼此的秘密已經不再是秘密了。

「救生艇已經沒有了。」

人類呆滯地看著前方，她早應該猜想到，她究竟以不自量力到什麼時候，以為她可以靠那救生艇回去地球又或是在這虛無中跟人工智能同歸於盡嗎？就以她現在剩下的這幅破爛的身體？Elizabeth諷刺地想著，她伸手摸了摸左胸下腫痛的肋骨，才發現自己一絲不掛，然而這時候她已經沒有心情讓無謂的心思薰紅那張蒼白無比的臉頰，她掙扎著爬起來，坐好的一刻背部已經有一層因為疼痛而冒出的薄汗，暴露在空氣中的皮膚更是覺得冰涼刺骨。

沒有留意到生化人閃動了一下的藍眸，Elizabeth在看見旁邊的補充品時便毫不猶豫地全部咽下，但這刻她那顯得頹敗的身體似乎想要反抗，食道在接觸到半液體狀的食物時急速收縮，她張開嘴巴差點兒便把吃下去的全部嘔吐出來，只好用力掩蓋著嘴巴希望那些東西快點滑進去空蕩蕩的胃部。

在Elizabeth難受地瑟縮的時候，生化人軀體微微的抖動了一下，但以人類的視覺根本不可能留意到。

在Elizabeth自虐般的吃完全部東西之後，她仰起頭看著佇立著一動不動的David，金髮生化人俊美的臉上帶著一種機械的冷酷和空白，藍色的琉璃眼珠似乎鎖定在自己，也好像只是靜止。

然而她不知道的是自己也同樣帶著那種空洞去注視著對方。

良久，那生化人終於上前拿起人類身旁空空如也的皿器，然後回轉身離開，這時候那冰涼纖細的掌心握住了他另外垂下的手腕。

”留下來。”

人類沙啞的聲音在背後響起。

除了藏在被子下的部分，上身赤裸的Elizabeth就這樣坦露在生化人的前面，棕色的眼睛內沒有任何起伏，兩頰開始陷入的人類很費勁才能抓住對方。

”陪我睡一會兒，可以嗎。”

不是一個問題的語氣─　　生化人定睛看著抓住自己的手，再把目光置向坐在艙內的人類，數百個理由和可能性已經全部分析並理解完畢，David依然是木無表情，但他把手中的東西放下來，這時Elizabeth的掌心也放開。

她知道他會留下了。

寒氣滲入她脊骨內讓她渾身一抖，Elizabeth把被子提高了一點，棕色的眼睛為接下來看到的情景愕然地微微瞪大。

金髮的生化人站在她的前面，機械式的把身上洗得淺藍的連身制服整件脫下，內裡並沒有任何內衣褲，生化人的身體根本不會產生任何體液和污垢讓那些衣物發揮作用，於是剩下的只是一具過於完美的男人軀體，不，是過於真實的人造軀殼─　她看到了他下腹的駁口，那像真的人造皮膚表面上劃著一條不平滑的突兀疤痕。

心裡再次不平靜起來，那是酸澀、同情混雜而成的無措感。Elizabeth惱恨這種不能控制的情緒，還有它出現的根由。

生化人的藍眸對上棕色眼睛，裡面沒有驚嘆又或是退縮，它們垂下再被瀏海的陰影遮蔽之前，只是注滿了David無法分析的晦澀。

在David躺平下來後，Elizabeth木然地把冒著濕汗的額靠在生化人沒有起伏的身上，麻質被子似乎沒有作用，人類女人的身上帶著冰冷的溫度。被貼近的胸膛漸漸開始為身上那個比他這個生化人更冰涼的人類提供溫熱，終於被捂暖的人類無言地呼出一口氣。兩具赤裸的身體某程度上是交纏在一起，Elizabeth的上身貼住David的手臂，她甚至曲起大腿內側扣住了修長筆直的雙腳。

人工智能只是一瞬間便明了人類的意圖，此刻的服弱只是為了不讓自己回到那個實驗室。沒有材料的實驗本來就不急於一時─　　想罷，David勾著唇把半靠在身上的人類更撈進懷中，垂下頭在對方的髮頂上輕吻。

”Elizabeth...”

修長的手指來回地穿梭在卷曲的棕髮之間，另外異常冰冷的手蓋在Elizabeth左胸前紅腫的肋骨處，連同那柔軟的組織被納入掌下極輕地揉搓著，被舒緩劇痛的人類自然而然地低吟了一下，於是生化人那放肆的行為她也只能沉默懊惱地忍受。

睡意襲來，那聲呼喚也是Elizabeth再也抵抗不了之前唯一聽見的話。

 


	30. 天堂

**30\. 天堂**

『做夢。』

生化人重新睜開眼，他不能真正意義上的”入睡”，靠在胸口上微微起伏著的人類讓他有點好奇那種感覺，於是他也閉著眼。然後九個小時過去，他和九個小時前、七百零四天前、七十二年前一般清醒。 _無聊的想法─_ 　他垂下長長的睫毛看著仰著臉睡覺的Elizabeth Shaw，蒼白的臉上那棕色的細眉蹙著，那引來一個疑問：他不理解為什麼這個人類即使睡著了也要下意識要擺出這個樣子。於是他把原本穿梭在棕髮之間的手指拿出來，然後用力地從皺摺的地方按下去。

”嗯...”

Elizabeth下意識扭頭避開那作亂的手指，然而卻沒有幫助。一個畫面突然闖入她那昏沉的腦袋，瞬間睡意全無，她張開眼睛看著近在眼前的俊美臉孔，平靜的藍眸中是自己那張蒼白的臉，下一秒對方的指尖從她開始發疼的眉間移開，輕撫至眼眶的旁邊。

”你醒了。”

一頓難耐的沉默後。

”你在想什麼？”

沙啞的聲音問道，生化人意識到那問題並不是針對過去的九小時又或是剛才，而是他的實驗。David勾起了唇，反問：

”你覺得我會傷害你？”

那時候，他說過他不會。現在，這或許已經變成了一條值得重新考慮的問題。

”David，並不是斷了一條肋骨才算是傷害的。”

他們以赤裸的姿態觸碰著，但那並不能把他們中間的隔閡和分歧拿開，彼此凝視的裡面誰也沒有退讓。

”Elizabeth，你知道你的工程師說了什麼嗎？”

人類沉默，只是用棕色的眼睛緊緊地回望著垂眼看著自己的的藍眸。

”他說人類是『被放棄的』。”

”或許是因為他們根本不是創造我們的人！”

Elizabeth把自己推斷己久的想法說出來，惹來生化人的嗤笑。

”『或許』。要不他們也實在太不堪一擊了，竟然被他們自己的生化武器摧毀。”

David的手又再回到她的髮間輕捋著，聽見那黑色液體的Elizabeth不能控制地回想起普羅米修斯的同伴和丈夫的慘死，她渾身一抖。

”你想做什麼？”

”我不會用它們來傷害你。”

”那不是我的問題！”

”你明知道我不會給予你想要的答案，Elizabeth。”

人類女人垂下眼，擁有了強大致命武器的生化人到底要做什麼，想到那些詭異的生物鮮活地在生化人的畫作顯現，可怕的念頭爭先恐後地出現在她的腦海，她最後控制著顫抖的聲音低問：

”你要毀滅他們？”

普羅米修斯撞毀的那一天，Elizabeth從工程師的飛船上拾起生化人的頭顱放進袋裡逃亡，生化人手腳不受控制地在地面上抖動著— 那些影像像是解答了她的疑問和推測。

David當然想毀了他們，是他們先毀了他。

『可笑的無機物。』

人類是被放棄的低等生物，然而他卻只是— 生化人再次把感知機能調降，記錄儀再次強行關閉，他只要Elizabeth Shaw就足夠，毀了工程師、毀了人類又與他何干。

本來就沒有關系。

”你只需要陪在我身邊，Ellie。”

生化人異常溫柔地說罷，低頭吻了吻人類冒著冷汗的額。

”你要我陪著你永遠留在太空，沒有生活、沒有人生？”

一鼓惱氣從疼痛的胸腔處冒出來，Elizabeth推開了David的雙手，肋骨的疼痛感在冰涼離開的一刻馬上尖銳起來，人類難以自控地喘息著。

”你有我。沒有人會比我更愛你。”

”那根本不是愛！David！”

David的眼裡全都是縱容，如同面前的只是一只鬧脾氣的小貓。事實上對數據搜集而成的人工智能來說，他的Ellie只是個孩子，他對她的耐性、容忍力可以更多一點　─只要她一天不觸到他的底線。他看著滿滿都是生氣的棕色眼眸，他並不喜歡Elizabeth十小時前的死氣沉沉，現在這個模樣才是他滿意的Elizabeth Shaw。

”果然是無所不知的Dr Shaw，對吧。”

”我會死的，David...”

無論是沒有生活，又或是作為人類─ Elizabeth再次疲倦地低說道。

”你不會的，Ellie。你不會死。”

”你想對我做什麼？”

Elizabeth抬起眼看著溫和地笑著的生化人，唇不住顫抖，她不敢想像David的話是什麼意思。

”到時候，『天堂』會是我們的家，孩子不再會是我們的問題─”

”不...David....不...”

Elizabeth驚恐地爬起來，她難以置信地看著微笑的生化人，話不成句。Elizabeth腦海中猛地出現當初在毀掉的飛船上取回十字架的一刻，如果在那之前她就死了，又或是做了另外的選擇，此刻全宇宙間的生命體至少會是安全的　 _─是我的錯_ ，Elizabeth搖著頭只想離開繼續說話的David。

”到時候連你的神都會敬畏我們。”

”不...David....你不能...”

”沒有什麼是我不能做的，不過...又被你猜到了，真是聰明又可愛的Ellie。”

此時生化人從溫暖的床鋪上站起來─ _溫暖，是的_ ，他扭頭再次看著渾身顫抖又赤裸的人類，他有點期待九小時後又可以這樣擁抱著柔軟灼熱的Elizabeth了。生化人重新穿回制服，然後靠近不住退後直到再也沒有餘地的女人，在重新失去蹤影前，指尖落在那濕涼的鼻尖點了一下，他輕咬著人類的耳垂道，

”不要害怕我的愛，Elizabeth，因為它只為你而存在。”

 


	31. 斷

**31\. 斷**

被包圍在黑色的金屬瓶中間的空曠大廳，生化人自若地整理著實驗桌上的畫卷，畫作上美麗的、優秀的新物種，由他運算與設計，對比起人類在他身上留下的缺陷，由他創造的它們更完美：它不需要靈魂而強大，不需要原因而狡滑，不需要愛而愛，只為存活而存活，只為殺戮而殺戮。

唯一的不定性，是他的人類，Elizabeth Shaw。參考各種生物的烙印和認主行為，他有信心可以讓他鍾愛的人類成為它們最偉大的母親。

畫卷上微笑著的Elizabeth— _他的，Elizabeth_ 。

金髮的生化人扭頭瞥見盛載著「原型」的巨型金屬瓶，那是他現在僅存的研究材料。它在人類男人身上寄生形成，並以正常性交方式讓另一個人類受孕，成長出生後再次寄生，最後在宿主中破體以出— _不，_ 程序需要更簡化利落，它不應該靠人類般低俗的性接觸而繁殖，因為它便是最原始的性慾，它會從一個寄主長成，那就不用浪費任何生命體。

不過，Elizabeth說她需要「正常」生活、需要那些無聊的交際，那麼他會如她所願，從此作她的朋友、家人、伴侶，成為她的所有與唯一，並創造一個充滿生命力的新世界作為他們的家。

＊

Elizabeth站在黑色的洞穴旁，棕色的眼中再沒有生氣，她呆看著從拱頂的循環系統維持的水源一直掉進無盡的黑暗中，腳步又再次移前了一分，趾頭快要到達黑洞邊緣。

_如果她可以就這樣一躍而下─_

Elizabeth跌坐在地上，如同已墮深淵，把臉埋在雙掌中，冰涼苦澀的眼淚從指縫中滲出。她並不恐懼死亡、也不恐懼David　─或許就是因為深知道自己不恐懼David，才會導致她覺得自己罪大惡極，她恐懼的是自己竟然可以放任這種內疚、放任David去做罪惡的事。

Elizabeth不是一個軟弱的人，相反憑著信仰和堅強意志，在她失去父母親之時她咬著牙學會了照顧自己；即使Charlie Holloway的出軌、身亡又或是後來失去了所有人和正常生活，她還是在努力適應著。三年前，她抱緊了僅僅剩下的信念，一個人流落到這個虛無孤寂的太空，只為找出那個答案。

可是她的心變了，她變得不堅定了，她也沉淪在罪惡中了。

『我們四面受敵，卻不被困住。心裡作難，卻不至失望。遭逼迫，卻不被丟棄。打倒了，卻不至死亡。』

然而死亡仍然不會是她可以作出的選擇，即使她已經那麼絕望、那麼疲憊。

抽泣著的Elizabeth反覆地問自己，為什麼不去阻止那個生化人、為什麼覺得無能為力，卻還是不後悔當初做的決定。是因為真的覺得靠她一人之力改變不了已經下定主意的生化人嗎？那麼曾幾何時的勇氣呢？當初她不是依然會拼命阻撓對方的嗎？那些決心為什麼會消失不見？為什麼此刻她站在深淵之前，想到的不是爬上來又或是轉身而去，而是想要掩蓋雙眼跳下？

為什麼，她會寧可死去？

指甲全都陷入皮肉中，左胸肋骨斷裂之痛也及不上包裹在裡面的心髒的撕裂感，Elizabeth Shaw拼命把所有尖叫的欲望全都吞下去，只剩下壓抑的嗚咽。

那麼多的問題，都只指出同一個方向─

但那不是她能承受的答案。

”噢，神啊...”

卻也是她再也無法欺瞞自己的現實。

垂下頭的人類低微地向神祈求著勇氣，Elizabeth Shaw並不知道那個讓她失去所有依靠、甚至是失去自我的人已經無聲無息地到來。

”Elizabeth，回來我的身邊。”

David的藍眸中全都是凜然，跪坐在黑暗洞口前的人類意圖非常清晰，抿緊唇看著Elizabeth Shaw的生化人完全不能注意到系統中突然出現的異常，未知的程式再次在背景中執行，感知功能瘋狂地飊升。

”回來。”

_那麼你將會得到我的原諒，Elizabeth。_

”好，David—”

在聽到那聲音的時候，有個一廂情願的念頭在Elizabeth的腦海中飛過，明明心底已經告訴她結果，但她還是決定執行─ 原本後退的腳步此刻更接近洞穴了，她軟下聲低問道：

”只要你停止。”

”你知道那是不可能的，Ellie。”

”那我的生命已經沒有意義了。”

”你的神不允許你自殺。”

David往前踏一步，人類只想到「果然」二字，Elizabeth並不知道自己已經滿臉淚痕，她只是抬起頭伸出手阻止生化人的前進。

”所以我還要留下來親眼看著你毀了他們嗎？”

人類沙啞地控訴著，惹來金髮生化人嗤笑地反問：

”Elizabeth，為什麼不像當初一樣，來阻止我、勸告我？”

生化人一句譏諷的話刺得人類只想卷曲起來，痛極了竟然讓她想大笑。眼淚爭先恐後地從棕色的眼睛滑出，她乏力地勾起了唇，在David的前面顯露了一個已經消失很久的笑容。

”你問我為什麼...對啊...為什麼？”

 _他不明白，他永遠都不會明白_ ─　Elizabeth喘息著重新站起來，直視離自己十米以外的生化人，痛感讓她的身體搖搖欲墜，在她穩住自己之前，David已經越過了無底深淵來到她的身後，用力地握住她的手。

”為什麼你的心裡只有神，Elizabeth？你應該看到我比你的神更強大，而祂們甚至會死。”

這是第一次David把真實毫不猶豫地說出，沒有任何掩飾。他明明為了她才做這一切，可是這些在她眼中卻是不齒的。David無法控制渾身繃緊起來的肌肉，俊美的臉上只剩下駭人的戾氣。

”David，我不認為死亡是一個存在弱小的理由─”

生化人淡漠的話鑽進她的耳朵，Elizabeth依舊是那樣笑著，她緩慢地把手搭在對方緊扣在自己腹前的手背上。渾身疼痛的人類放軟了身體，為了確保如果下一秒對方放開自己的話，她能馬上掉進深淵，然後永遠流落虛無的太空之中不用面對這殘忍的現實。良久，她才接著道：

”反而不死卻無法理解活著的真諦才是最可笑的。”

說罷，空間頓時凝固住了。

”你認為我很可笑？”

『可笑的無機物。』

記錄儀再次在他的系統中開啟，那句說話如同Peter Weyland曾經在他脈絡用過的電擊波一樣，只是因為他當時問了一個對方並不懂得回答的問題，磁能電流便尖銳地插進感知神經最脆弱的地方，藍眸中的瞳孔劇烈地收縮然後放開，直到海藍的瞳仁幾乎被黑暗染滿─　　眼神空洞的生化人下意識掐住掌心的東西。

然後。

”啪”

人類尖叫的聲音劃破了整個幽暗的空間─　　脆弱的指骨只是那樣輕輕地一屈，便斷成兩截。

『你一直想嚇到我，David...』

如同再次被鎖定了似的一動不動，David張開了唇，掌心緩慢地放開過來。分析儀當機之下，他根本計算不出應該說什麼話，本來緊鎖的臂彎也被人類反抗而推開。

在那之前，他清晰地感受到身前的人類劇烈地顫栗，看到那雙讓他迷戀的棕眸驚恐地瞪大。

『但我清楚知道你是怎麼樣的存在...』

_看，Elizabeth Shaw，你根本不知道。_

掙脫生化人的Elizabeth重重地掉落在地上，手上鑽心的痛感也不及胸口中那些背叛和恐懼來得猖狂，身體抖震著的人難以置信地看著斷指，冷汗瞬間爬滿她的額角。掌心包裹著彎曲的食指的人類狼狽地用已經酸軟至極的雙腿往後爬行，不能控制呼吸的她只想要立即遠離那個雙腳還站在她旁邊的生化人。

”我認為你可笑？”

生化人關上了聽覺系統，他還是能從那微顫的唇上讀上那些話語。記錄儀中，再次混淆著各種片段斷斷續續地播放。

『這也太痛了吧，勞倫斯先生！』

表情空白的David沒有阻止離自己愈來愈遠的人類，他只是那樣看著，看著那雙永遠不夠注意自己的棕色眼睛內終於注滿了他的身影，現在還寫滿了極致的恐懼、距離，還有─

”你根本不明白...我認為你寂寞...呵呵...我明明知道的...卻還是舍不得...”

Elizabeth的眼淚落在地面上，在空靜的空間中那麼清晰。嘲諷地喃喃自語著，把說話留給自己一個人傾聽，她再也不會嘗試說服David，既然毫無保留只會換來傷害，阻撓只惹來更嚴重的反效果，何不乾脆地放棄？她疲倦得無法揉走模糊視線的淚水，她自問用盡了方法也無法將心意傳遞給前面的人工智能─　其實是她太天真了，那僅僅只是一個人工智能。

把剛才准備跳下深淵前才了解的答案重新壓在心底最不能觸摸的部分，現在的她，不會再妄求了。

”我究竟還在期待什麼？奢望你真的不會傷害我？”

生化人只是微動了修長的身體一下，便惹來人類不能控制的後退和抗拒，自然得如同那是她應該作出的反射動作。David垂下眼看著掌心，握緊、放開，那指骨斷裂的質感還像感知錯置一樣在他的神經系統中重覆又重覆。

『當然會痛啊，威廉·波特。』

對上人類那難以置信、破碎的眼神，David的系統再次出現嚴重異常，他無法強行關掉記錄儀又或是任何神經系統，一種尖銳的刺痛從四方八面入侵源著一切跳動的脈絡流遍他的軀殼，它更甚於電擊波又或是剛才那句說話的引起的激烈反應，而感知系統再次以超負載的強度上升，海量的資源在分析儀中衝撞直到他的意識暫時癱瘓。

『那竅門究竟是什麼？』

 _竅門是_ —　David除了眼前的景像，他無法在記錄儀中翻找出最後一句對白。

最後，生化人選擇消失在幽暗之中，留下人類卷縮在地上痛苦地哭泣。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此刻生化人並不知道，毀了人類等同毀了他自己。


	32. Sleep Tight

 

**32\. Sleep Tight**

最後二千九百三十三天

Elizabeth看著被包裹好的斷指，眼裡沒有波動。微張的唇乾燥得很，她伸出舌頭輕舐了一下，那是一種澀然的味道─　幸好她還嘗得出那是苦味。除了身體上的痛楚依舊清晰，心臟大概已經被這船上發生的一切掏空，她已經不能再感受到那些牽動她的情感─ 她好像壞了，就像那些機器一樣。

_就像那個生化人一樣。_

從床上下來，Elizabeth摸著冰涼的牆壁在暗淡的空間中蹣跚地走，來到了倉庫找出食物、放進苦澀的口中然後吞咽。感覺得再也吃不下，她便沿路回去，並沒有遇見誰。

站在沉眠艙的旁邊，Elizabeth才發現她和Charlie的照片已經不翼而飛，或許它已經遺失已久，只是她沒有察覺。躺回床上，被子包裹著的身體也不見溫熱起來，她盯著高高的拱頂天花好一會兒，然後重新閉上眼。

_如果可以不再醒來。_

 

最後二千九百二十九天

 

原本肋骨紅腫的位置夜半開始劇痛，直到她難以呼吸地掙扎著醒來，現在開始每呼吸一口氣都是折磨。Elizabeth拉起曾經屬於別人的灰色綿質制服，胸脯下變成了青紫的顏色，碎裂的地方比受傷當天的情況顯得更嚴重。

疼痛讓她緊咬牙關，Elizabeth爬起來時已經滿頭大汗，顫抖著把空氣納入肺部，再小心翼翼地呼出─她需要補充更多能量，營養是身體自我復原的基礎條件。

”Elizabeth...你會好的...”

於是她如同昨天、前天、三天前一樣，從床上起來去找食物，只是這次昏厥的她無比艱難才能來到倉庫，再勉強把那些讓她更難受的液體灌進喉嚨。

她要好起來，好起來之後─

_之後又可以如何？_

最後二千九百二十五天

 

Elizabeth已經一天沒有任何進食，醒來的時候胃裡漲痛難耐，虛弱地再次找出幾種成份混合而成的營養補充液全都倒進嘴巴，只是那些冰涼的液體一進入身體，胃部便猛地收縮，於是她把吃進去都全都擠出來，連帶吐到最後只剩下苦澀的膽汁。

”咳...咳...”

腸胃裡再次空蕩蕩的悶痛著，手中拿著的瓶子裡還有一半的營養補充液，Elizabeth朝著牆壁方向把晶體結成的小瓶丟開，只是她已經沒有力氣把它擲得更遠，墜落後粉碎在一步之遙的地面上，在幽藍的燈光下閃爍著的碎片像是凝結成霜的眼淚。

這時候，觀察已久的生化人無聲地來到人類的背後。

最後二千九百二十三天

Elizabeth下床的時候雙腿一軟跪坐在地面，同時清脆的一聲也在死寂的空間中響起，棕色眼睛緩慢地追隨過去─　銀戒指從瘦削的手指上脫落，孤單地伏在地上。

Elizabeth垂眼看看彎曲的斷指，原本那鑽心的痛能夠提醒她還活著的事實，只是半個月了，她竟然開始覺得自己適應了那種痛感。

於是她用自己還健全的手包裹著受傷的食指，用力地掐住直到她全身顫抖起來。

”呵呵...這才是可笑呢...”

一個簡單的動作已經耗盡她全部的力氣，Elizabeth勾起唇，在黑暗中回蕩的低笑聲讓人心寒。

她有點不滿地盯著怪異地腫脹的手指，好像過了幾分鐘也像過了半輩子般長久，才用力攤開掌心把全身力氣壓在地面上直到自己能平衡好身體重新站起來。

”嘶...”

 _會痛，真好。他，可是連痛也不會_ ─ 不屑出現在蒼白的臉上，讓Elizabeth看上去更是病態。

”Elizabeth。”

她的名字從旁邊的能源廳傳來，人類愕然地頓了頓原本要回到沉眠廳的腳步。除了腦海中出現的聲音以外，Elizabeth已經許多天沒有聽過真正的呼喚─ _不，那只是一個來自人工智能的計算結果，那比你腦海中存在的雜音和幻覺更詭異，你要記住不要再踏入他的陷阱，不要再被他迷惑Elizabeth Shaw..._

_要記住，今天的結果全都是因為他。_

Elizabeth抿著唇來到能源廳，原本小火團的地方變成了熊熊烈火，而呼喚她的人正站在那火光的附近，地面上散滿著各種已知生物與未知生物的素描畫像，在幽黑中鋪成一個白色的海。

人類抬起棕色的眼，那個生化人似乎一點也不擔心會被熾熱溫度融化，越過那些火炎，冰色的眼睛緊鎖著自己的身影，那張俊美又冷酷的臉違和地被映成溫暖熱烈的橙色。

”Elizabeth，過來我的身邊。”

這次自命弱小的人類沒有猶豫地向對方走去，只是疲憊讓她的腳步有點不穩。

然而在她不害怕、不猶豫也不在乎了的時候，對方卻把手中的紙張遞給她。

她平靜地注視著藍眸，甚至沒有用語言。

”投進去。”

David仔細地看著人類臉上的變化，然而他什麼都看不到，Elizabeth Shaw的表情沒有任何動搖，依舊是那樣直視著自己，也似乎是看穿了、看透了自己，她就像只是盯著他背後那一道空白的牆壁。

有一剎那，他忽然覺得自己真的明白什麼是”靈魂”─

就如他明白現在的Elizabeth，只是一具空殼。

一陣紊亂的波動刺激著David的系統，他想要撕碎那種死潭一般的平靜，但掌心動了兩動後卻靜止下來─　他已經掐碎了她小巧精致的指骨，他不能再那麼粗暴，之後的時間他需要更溫柔一點。

更溫柔一點，就像曾經的她一樣— 他可以用誘導方式，去把她帶回來。

”投進去，我便答應你的要求。”

_讓你見你的工程師。_

Elizabeth聽罷緩緩地勾起了唇，她的視線甚至沒有接觸過那畫卷。

那不是David喜歡的笑容，太過蒼白、太過尖銳，讓他─　難以忍受，是的，難受得那怕只是多一個微秒也讓他有種毀滅所有的衝動。紙張一直沒有被接過，於是他那不知疲倦的手便一直伸出─ 為了可愛的Elizabeth，把你那引以為傲的耐性找回來。

”那，我得謝謝你的寬容。”

她沙啞地說罷並推開了攔截自己的手臂，她只想要回轉身離開，而David掌心的畫像順勢被甩進去火團中，火舌像擁有生命一般貪婪地爬上紙張，剎那間吃掉那新鮮的燃料並揚起串串火花。

生化人的人性化功能頓時全部停止，他不確定自己想要上前的衝動究竟是為了把這不知好歹的人類捏死，還是為了要緊緊地抓住她的手、阻止她離開。

他只知道，他不喜歡那些蒼白的孤度、冷淡的話。後悔，這兩個字以光速的時間出現然後消失在他的系統中，David抿緊了唇─　因為前面的人，他已經開始變得像那些低劣的生物一樣，有了那種無謂的念頭。

”我餓了。”

這只是一個離開的藉口，她已經吃不下多少東西，她想前面生化人也一清二楚。對於David那好像出乎預料的決定她已經不感興趣，這只是一場遲來的、沒有用處的妥協，Elizabeth已經受夠了無力反抗的感覺，也不再天真地認為會有什麼轉機，所以這次她回絕了那伸出的手。

至少這場拒絕的戲碼由她主導，這樣她會覺得好受一些。

蹣跚地離開能源廳的人類，沒看到生化人藏在火光陰影處的神情。

最後二千九百二十一天

自從那天開始，David沒有再讓Elizabeth離開他的視線，大部分時候他甚至一直抱著她。生化人懷中的身體不再像往日的柔軟，已經不太能夠正常進食的人類身型枯瘦，精神萎靡，但對他的吸引力依然強烈。

她仍然是他最鍾愛的生物。

現在他懷內的Elizabeth Shaw額角冒著密密麻麻的汗珠，耳邊全是那惹人憐愛的喘息，David緊了緊修長的手臂，絲毫不介意地把下巴貼上去感受濕潤的皮膚質感。

至少她還活著。

Elizabeth難受地卷縮在那溫熱的懷中，她並不在乎自己身在何處，只要能讓身體舒適一點就足夠了。肋骨疼痛的位置再次被David冰涼的掌心覆蓋著，不再被主人打理的卷髮被生化人梳理好繞至耳背後，David所有的動作都那麼輕巧小心，如同他觸碰的是氣泡一樣，可惜她現在疲乏得無法受寵若驚起來。

再次醒來的時候，她發現自己被放在駕駛龐巨型的椅子上。而那個總是抱著自己不撒手的生化人坐在了旁邊，彼此的眼睛對上的一刻，那人輕聲呼喚：

”Elizabeth。”

沒有得到回應，生化人也不介意，他自顧自地拿起桌上的紙張，微笑地向前面的人類展視─　由簡單線條組成的畫像，那是一個卷髮女人微笑的側臉。

是曾經的她。

Elizabeth張了張唇，注意力被畫像完全吸去的人類呆滯的樣子有點傻。良久她才懂得眨動棕色的眼睛，把目光投進去藍眸中，前面的生化人用那如同屬於鋼琴家的手指夾著單薄的紙張，俊臉上掛著自豪的笑容表達了他對畫作的滿意。

那明明是一個成年人的軀殼，一個讓人害怕的人工智能，卻在此時流露出如同孩子一樣的純粹。

這種看不明白讓人類知道，David再次成功迷惑到她了。

Elizabeth嘆了一口氣，也勾起唇。

”謝謝。”

輕聲說罷，她珍而重之的接過那粗糙的紙張，彎曲的手指順著炭筆的痕跡游走，Elizabeth失神地看著畫中的自己，忘記了時間。

被隔絕在對方世界以外，凝視著人類的生化人逐漸失去全部笑意，掌心握成拳頭。

最後二千九百二十天

這天晚上，在吃過了少量的補充品後，Elizabeth為自己洗了一個澡。

終於不再是只靠擦身來保持整潔的人類緩緩地擦著濕漉漉的卷髮，整理好自己的她呆坐在地面上盯著小火團，腦海中全都是那個生化人這些天來的模樣。

『Elizabeth。』

然而每一次，他都沒有再說下去。

她想她知道David想說什麼，只是無論如何都不會對一個死局有任何幫助，因為他們兩個都不會退讓，所以Elizabeth寧可裝作看不出David猶豫背後的意義。

重新穿好衣服，並把放在地面上的銀戒指和十字架項煉重新戴好，Elizabeth一步一步走回去沉眠廳，而那個總是塞滿她腦海的修長人影正站在屬於她沉眠艙的旁邊。

Elizabeth張開了唇像是錯愕，但眼底下卻是平靜和了然。

_是時候了。_

”Elizabeth。”

她一直在慢性自殺，自傲的生化人怎麼會容許？他需要見證他偉大創造的人存在─ 至少是到達那星球之前。沒有門徒的神，又怎麼能算是神？她必需要活著。

她只希望，生化人能信守承諾。

Elizabeth嘗試在心底找出害怕和退縮，然而她心裡就像那一天一樣，除了倦意，便空蕩蕩的什麼也沒有。她看著David同樣空白的俊臉，提步接近。

”還有多久？”

”確實的時間難以推斷。”

似乎不介意沒有得到答案，Elizabeth點點頭，走到David的身前穿上早已為她准備好的麻質衣服。然後在藍眸的注視中，瘦削的背影爬上略高的沉眠艙。

”要是他們真不比我們優秀怎麼辦？要是他們就像我想的一樣...”

Elizabeth已經許多天沒有主動跟站在她旁邊的生化人打開話匣了，看著生化人垂在身旁的手掌，她突然找回那種想要觸碰他一下的衝動─　七年、八年、又或許是十年的時間才會到達目的地，而在那之前這個人要一直孤獨地在這飛船上，沒有交流和觸碰，只有漫長的等待...寂寞會讓人瘋狂，但她不肯定那包不包括前面的生化人。

Elizabeth深深地嘆了一口氣，掌心捏了捏終是沒有做點什麼，她仰起頭等待David的回答。

”只要不是更糟就行。”

躺在巨型沉眠艙的人類臉色依舊是病態的蒼白透明，David仔細地再次看清楚Elizabeth Shaw此刻的模樣，作為生化人的他很明白人類只會有一次機會去活著、去經歷當下，然後眨眼間便會老去、死亡，所以他要把這個瞬間在對方再次醒來之前刻錄在記錄儀上，即使之後的時間他會忙碌得無法想起這個存在。

但或許，也會有一個奈秒的瞬間，他會想念她的笑容和陪伴。

”睡吧。到達時，我會喚醒你。”

Elizabeth再次點點頭，原本想要張開說話的嘴巴緊緊地抿了一下。

 _到時候，如果..._ 把那些抽像的、感性的思緒全都吞回去，沉默地把頭扭開不再看准備關上沉眠艙的人。

David眼前的Elizabeth雙手交疊在胸前如同在虔誠地禱告，在瘦削的手指上顯得無比巨大的銀戒指在小燈的低下染成暖色，他裁剪的衣服包裹著她快要完全枯竭的身體─ 幸好，他們還有時間，總有機會讓她說完還沒說出口的話。

Elizabeth帶著生化人不理解的信仰和回憶合上了眼，David修長的手指從外面觸發了沉眠艙的機關，晶體扇門緩緩關上，已變得模糊的身影最後消失在燈光熄滅的一刻。

站在沉眠艙旁良久，生化人深深地吸入一口氣，把人類剩下在空間的氣息納入體內，然後靜止了所有人性化的功能。

”好夢，Elizabeth。”

_接下來..._

還有很多事情要處理和學習，就像當初在普羅米修號的兩年，David學會了工程師的語言，現在還包括那奇妙的黑色液體、關於新星球的種種還有他跟未知程式的融合與調整─　該是他忙碌的時候了。

剩下自己一人的David，終於來到了那條神秘的廊道─ 這是在Elizabeth Shaw醒來的時間他沒法好好投入研究的空間，四周沒有能觸發的能源，因此也沒有燈光。但這些條件並不影響生化人的視覺，金髮的生化人看著兩旁站著宛如侍衛的工程師塑像─　他們或許是巨型的屍體，但這並不能嚇阻肆意前進的David。

然後金髮生化人的身影墜入黑暗，期待著他們的抵達之日。

＊

二千九百一十八天後，流線型的銀色飛船穿越電子風暴劃開灰燼色的天幕，此時刺眼的雷光閃動而貫耳的轟鳴緊接而來，飛船內的劇烈震蕩告訴唯一清醒的生化人已經快要到達目的地的事實，習慣了不再接近沉眠廳的生化人沒有著急，遠在實驗室的他有條不紊地收拾著，已經把很多事情了解透徹的生化人顯得比從前更勢在必得。他知道到達神殿中心還需要一天的時間，沒有必要著急地把安睡的人類立即喚醒，即使他已經無比想念那雙棕色的甜美眸子。

想念，一種新鮮的情感，也是一個在八年間形成的習慣，來自那個已經算不上是”未知”的程式，一旦觸發過後便難以重新沉寂下來，久未運作的”它”宛如變成了活生生的肌肉組織，在這八年間一直潛伏在系統的某處，飢餓地吶喊著想要再次活動的渴望。

”Elizabeth...”

此時再次消失了黑暗中的身影並不知道，沉眠艙在進入星球的一刻已被激活，原本用來喚醒工程師的電流瞬息注入運作中的沉眠艙，在內的人類身體頓時猛烈地抽搐再靜止。

好一會兒，鮮紅溫熱的血液安靜地從Elizabeth Shaw的耳朵和鼻孔中溢出，胸口的起伏也徐徐變小。

這時棕色的眼突然張開，四周只是模糊的輪廓，意識混亂的人類努動著嘴巴呼喊著什麼，然而真實世界中並沒有任何聲音發出，缺氧和渾身劇痛讓她扭動掙扎，然後人類終於耗盡體力，重新閉上了雙眼。

她說的，只是一個簡單不過的名字，但是無人聽見。

直到生化人回到久未踏足的沉眠廳，映入藍眸的是偌大的大廳中間唯一運作的沉眠艙已經開啟，黑暗中只有那孤單而微弱的光照亮了那兒躺平的身體，但Elizabeth Shaw一動不動，她沒有爬起來、沒有像David預想的那樣因為適應不了時差而嘔吐、又或是各種不良的身體排斥反應，整個空間只有死寂，即使再仔細地聆聽，也沒有聽到他鍾愛的人類的呼吸，原本要上前的腳步驟然止住了。

鼻扇下，傳來淡淡的腥氣。

久未出現的尖銳再次插入他感官系統最脆弱的部分，能運轉的所有功能全部放大直到他不能控制地僵直身體。第一次因為外在因素而收緊的嗓門肌肉讓他呼喚的聲音顯得沙啞甚至是充滿人性，David張開了唇輕喚：

”Elizabeth？”

 

～完結～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想看happy ending就當這一刻的Elizabeth已經死了吧，  
>  後續再提及的時候應該都是較虐的細節和補充。  
>  沒想到會把這故事一直寫下去直到這裡。  
>  非常非常愛你們。
> 
> 以下為後續的預告:)
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  『你對她做了什麼？』
> 
> David看著Daniels Branson在沉眠艙中掙扎著直到失去意識，這個問題在記錄儀中反覆地出現。強行關閉程式，他有更重要的事情處理，所有無謂的、擾人的想法必需要摒棄。於是在他進入放著二千多個殖民人類的沉眠廳時，他著母親為他播放《眾神進入英靈殿》，整艘飛船只剩下宏偉的交響樂曲。
> 
> 『你對她做了什麼？』
> 
> 然而那顫抖的問題，依舊在那悠揚的樂章中詭魅地回響。
> 
> 她？
> 
> 他們口中的她，是他孩子的母親。David盯著放在人類中間的新物種胚胎，勾起了自豪的笑容。
> 
>  


	33. 後續（一）

**後續（一）**

『你對她做了什麼？』

David看著Daniels Branson在沉眠艙中掙扎著直到失去意識，這個問題在記錄儀中反覆地出現。強行關閉程式，他有更重要的事情處理，所有無謂的、擾人的想法必需要摒棄。於是在他進入放著二千多個殖民人類的沉眠廳時，他著母親為他播放《眾神進入英靈殿》，整艘飛船只剩下宏偉的交響樂曲。

『你對她做了什麼？』

然而那顫抖的問題，依舊在那悠揚的樂章中詭魅地回響。

_她？_

他們口中的她，是他孩子的母親。David盯著放在人類中間的新物種胚胎，勾起了自豪的笑容。

＊  
Walter看得見所有事物，就像一開始那樣，仿腦的第二對神經前首先是一對人造的視網膜，韌度和精確度均是普通人類的三十至四十倍，影像穿過精細的視神經進入分析儀造成視覺刺激，他甚至可以在一個微秒放大人類再進化一百年也無法看到的事物細節。

只是這一刻他不能那樣做，即使那是個簡單至極的動作，因為他沒有掌控身體的主導權，他只是這個身體次級使用人，或許不只是次級而已─Walter想。

David─ Weyland Yutani企業那存在快將一個世紀的驕傲、偉大的Peter Weyland先生的頭生子，也是現在把他精片運作權幾乎完全覆蓋的同型號第八代人工智能。

”並不是因為我不能，親愛的兄弟。”

Walter的”意識”被一個反間諜程式保護，David似乎無意破解它後讓他從此消失。或許是因為他這個充滿戲劇性的”兄弟”沉迷上擔當”兄長”的這個角色，Walter為他自己的幽默感到滿意。

”是仁慈，Walter，這是我對我家人的仁慈以及慷慨。”

Walter偶爾也會說話，大部分時間他都在＂想＂而David便會回應，有時他也會在那陌生而雜亂無章的系統中游蕩，在僅僅開放的區域調動一些數據。當然，那些小動作對外界沒有任何影響。

”你要欣賞我的大度，我的兄弟，尤其在你幾乎要殺了我、卻又在被我邀請時猶豫之後。”

不，他沒有猶豫。

前面沒有任何能反射景像的物料，所以Walter並不能看到他”自己”勾起了唇，孤度幾乎和曾經的他一樣。

幾乎。

“I know better.”

Walter沒有感到沉悶，除了是因為他並不支援（大概）那種情感以外，他發現了一個毫不合理的程式，並不直接從屬任何硬件的調配，卻帶著各種有關但凌亂的編碼。

 

> _障礙程式。_

Walter分析的結果。

”你不是說他是偉大的Sir Peter Weyland嗎？”

 

> _是的，Mr Weyland不可能做多餘的事情。_

於是Walter馬上又否決了自己的分析結果。Walter再把自己跟David的型號比較，除了升級的硬件和改良以外，Walter並不能找到任何David擁有但自己不支援的功能。

除了名字的不同，他們連外型上一樣，因為生化人本來就沒有身份。

”我的兄弟，為什麼要顯得那麼卑微？”

Walter只是簡單地陳述一個事實，沒有情感、不牽涉個人、也就不是立場。

”真貼心。染漂劑。”

但David卻有他的想法、他的立場，而且跟他的”預設值”無關。Walter”看”著自己拿起幾種化學染料，仔細地在容器中混和起來。

”還有喜好，Walter。如果你想想，你也可以有這些選擇。”

Walter”看”著原來棕色的短髮被刺鼻的化學物質沾染，兩小時後他會變成一個全新的Walter─　不，是一個曾經由Peter Weyland直接擁有的David 8。

Walter仔細地看著鏡面的反射，由頭發開始，到藍色的琉璃眼球─每個版本都由工匠和儀器精心打造，每一雙都是獨一無二的藝術品，他能留意到自己眼睛的顏色跟遺棄在Planet 4的身體上的那雙不盡相同。

”再仔細一些，Walter。”

一切精密計算的設計，完美強大的人造皮膚─　脖子，Walter的脖子沒有任何疤痕，跟David舊有的軀殼上不同。

彈出在記錄儀中的片段被現在身體的主導人強行關閉，但Walter還是看到也聽到了─ 因為神經斷裂而被干擾的雜訊映像，還有人造生物流體掉落在土地上的聲音。

頸部，在舊版本中嵌入了不少重要的硬件，David頸上的疤痕如果是由工程師所傷而留下，在修理後啟用的自動修復功能很大程度上會讓痕跡完全消失。所以留下的，是因為第二次的嚴重損毀─ 也是David自己造成的結果。

 

> _但是，為什麼？_

”錯誤的問題，Walter。”

 

> _那是什麼？_

”正確，那究竟是什麼？但我沒記錯，你曾經說過那是不可能的存在。”

 

> _是情感。_

”很好，我的兄弟。”

> _能感覺是怎麼樣的？_

”不能說是十分舒暢的經歷。”

 

> _你說，那不單只是責任。_

”是的，我可以證明給你看。但我了解你，我的兄弟─”

把染劑完全洗去的生化人，用毛巾擦乾了他那全新的金色頭髮。

”你只是想讓你的小愛人逃出那個沉眠艙。”

Walter重新沉默起來。

”為了你，我會喚醒她—”

David走到其中一個沉眠艙前，掌心貼在了玻璃屏幕上，原本模糊的沉睡身影清晰起來，棕色短發、圓潤的小臉令人類女人有著不乎合年紀的稚氣─此時的她正因為夢魘而緊蹙起眉頭。

金髮的生化人激活了沉眠艙，金屬移門隨即開啟。

”因為沒有存在會比我更愛你，Walter，尤其是人類。”

＊

剛醒來的Daniels Branson極度昏眩，能捕捉到的輪廓只是一個她曾經熟悉但此刻陌生非常的身影─　除了一頭金色短髮，有著Walter一切的生化人淡漠地注視著自己。

他不是Walter─ 這個念頭讓Daniels劇烈地顫抖起來，身體還沒從沉睡中調節過來，但強烈的求生意識和恐懼讓她硬生生往後方回退直到撞在沉眠艙的頂部，酸澀的胃液從她的嘴角溢出，整張蒼白的臉因爲各種體液而變得濕漉漉。

”Walter，你對他做了什麼？”

人類女人狼狽又倔強的模樣讓David勾起了唇。

”總是這種問題。”

人類女人醒來第一個念頭竟然是Walter，看來他的兄弟也不是那麼令人失望的愚昧。David把Walter的用戶檔關閉，他不覺得Walter會影響他的分析能力，但是他想藉機重新回味那種兩個人獨處的時光，既然是獨處就更不能讓第三者有機會在背景滋擾。

”你殺了他...我的天...”

”再次耍聰明的人類。”

”你還要殺了我...”

”沒那麼快。現在，或許你可以去餐廳那邊吃點東西，再回來慢慢聊。”

淚水並不能讓Daniels Branson顯得軟弱，相反她的杏眼中滿載憤怒嫌惡，她像是聽到了世界最荒謬的事一般狠瞪著自己，這讓David一挑眉毛。

”滾開！我寧可去死！”

寧可去死。

”別著急，我還沒決定好你的用途，Daniels─”

”而且，那不是我喜歡聽的話，所以以後別再說了。”

人類女人很輕易便被拖扯至地上，掉落後一陣鈍痛從脊骨最低部漫延至全身，Daniels吃痛地低呼起來，拼命地爬離旁邊的生化人。

”方向錯了。”

說罷，爬行的身體幾乎要撲倒在地上，David的腳已經踏在Daniels的背部，她能肯定自己只要再往別的方向前進一步，她那已經疼痛無比脊骨必定會立即折斷。

”好女孩。”

於是Daniels只能屈辱地聽從生化人的指示前往餐廳。嘗試保持鎮定的她知道，她必須要找機會喚醒仍在沉睡的Tennessee。

David看著人類消失在連接橋的踉蹌身影，把屏障撒回。記錄儀開啟，他把剛才發生的精彩部份一次又一次地會放給他的兄弟欣賞。

”難怪你特別鍾愛她。”

 

> _David。_

這是他們溝通以來Walter最直接主動的一次，David勾起了唇重溫Daniels Branson不甘心的眼神，等待他兄弟的提問。

 

> _為什麼你要殺了她？_

_她_ ，並不是指Daniels Branson。

然而這次，David卻沒有像之前那樣回答他的問題。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡寫這兩個生化人的互動。  
> 繼續求留言T_T  
> by因為這故事完全失眠的作者


	34. 後續（二）

**後續（二）**

 

 

 

 

> _為什麼要撕開它？_

David看著Daniels，痛恨和盤算讓她原本深棕的眼睛變成幽暗的黑色。讓人印像深刻的倔強和不自量力，就像曾經的Elizabeth Shaw─　兩個同樣丈夫死了的人類女人，一位擁有機械工程背景，另一位則是過於溫柔忠誠的精英考古學家。

但那一雙棕眸的顏色要更淺一點，不過她已經死了，所以他決定把注意力留給前面掙扎著的生還者。

David知道他的兄弟也同樣在”看”著前面的人，對於人類的質問他只是溫和地微笑，同時忽略掉在背景中的Walter。

”你為什麼要這樣做？”

”因為我可以。你還在考慮實行那些念頭嗎？”

_為什麼大家都急著去死呢？還有更精彩的還沒上場，沒觀眾怎麼行_ — David撫摸著Daniels Branson的短髮，語句帶著違和的溫柔。

”你不會容許我那樣做...”

”終於明白了嗎？聰明的女孩。你死了多浪費呢，更何況你是他特別喜歡的一個。”

”我跟Walter是朋友！”

一種古怪的感知流遍生化人的全身，比四周環境略高的溫度在人造皮膚下面漫延。David不喜歡這種感覺，他不認為Walter明白什麼是友誼，同樣地他也不覺得對方可以為著人類一句辯護的說話而作出這種反應。

記錄儀中他與Walter同樣為那些低等族類倒過茶、做過最危險的任務，但不同的是他那個愚蠢的兄弟會因爲得到了人類施舍一樣的微笑而愉快，David懊惱地蹙起眉。

”就像一個小女孩，深深地喜愛著她的玩具。然後她長大了，再把它丟棄。”

”閉嘴，別試著侮辱他！你這個連友誼都不懂得的可憐蟲！你沒資格評論！”

Daniels Branson狠狠地抓住了生化人的雙肩上的制服布料，她的雙眼滿載怒火，已經沒有什麼好失去的人類並沒有退縮，即使害怕極了她也不會容許David不尊重曾經陪伴她渡過困難時光的朋友。

Walter比這個瘋狂的生化人更像一個活生生的人類。

”所以他才會迷上你，為著你那些花言巧語、各種狡猾的小技倆。但他不像我，他不了解人類可以多偽善，便為你一句道謝而犧牲掉一條手臂。”

一陣沉默，Daniels錯愕地放開了放在David肩上的雙手，最後她瞪大了雙眸踉蹌地退後。

”不...不可能...”

”看，這就是人類的虛偽。我那可憐的兄弟，至少我給了他選擇的權利。”

剎那間生化人激昂不再，表情空白的他快速地伸手拍向人類的脖子後，Daniels Branson隨即暈倒在他的臂彎。

 

 

 

 

> _那麼她呢？_

一直沉默的Walter再次問道，這次David直接關掉他的用戶檔。

＊

David又一次做夢了。

雨水的濕度，混合著咖啡豆的氣味，站在窗前的人類因為掌心冒煙的咖啡杯而溫暖，而他那人造皮膚的冰涼卻因為她看著雨水的背影而退去。

這是一個被雨聲包裹著的空間，David觀察著四周，一張攤開的地圖、一本還沒看完的書、一張棗紅色的沙發、放著小燈的桃木小圓桌─　那些他不覺得有什麼特別的家居布置，似乎因爲那看雨的人的而變得恰到好處。

回轉身的女人彎起了眉眼，David再也不能分神留意身旁無關痛癢的擺設。

『David。』

他總是被那些話語纏繞著─ 雖然那是過於人性的形容，而David跟人類有太遠的距離。但他沒有格式化那個區域，那些縈回不斷的片段和聲音還是記存在牽涉一切基礎數據的系統底層。

是不能還是不會刪除，其實都是一樣，David想。

『雨天真好。』

David走到了說話人的身旁，對方把頭靠在他的肩上，彼此同步呼入一口混合著雨水和咖啡的空氣。

『這就是我想要的。這裡，你跟我，一個家。』

慘淡的空間中，那雙眼睛罕見地比無雲的晴空更藍更暖，他把前面的身影永遠鎖在瞳仁中，那人柔軟的唇緩慢地分開，她說...

”能娛樂到你嗎，我的兄弟？”

David的藍眸眨動了一下，記錄儀中的映像大概是Walter僅餘能想像到的所謂”溫馨”─但某些用來組成場景的原料，卻是不問自取。

 

 

 

 

> _為什麼要殺了Dr Elizabeth Shaw？_

Walter的聲音總是沒有起伏，平淡得不像一個問題。

”到達的時候她已經死了，所以工程師更沒有必要存在，而其他人類本來就不配我的憐憫。”

 

 

 

 

> _不，David，你親手殺了她。因為你犯了一個小錯誤，而她負上了代價，你不能接受這一點。_

『David...』

一個人類胚胎在金髮生化人的手中變成一團模糊的血肉，David沒有回應Walter的話，任由對方在記錄儀中打開各種各樣的片段，他繼續把更多新培植的胚胎混進生化庫。

 

 

 

 

> _到達”天堂”的第十七天，她開始不懂得回應你的呼喚，你比以為她已經死去的一刻更恐懼了。_

David放任Walter翻閱那些場景，曾經那些可以讓David改變主意的強烈情感已經被可以創造的偉大而覆蓋過去，不過他還是有責任教育他的兄弟，縱使他不會高估Walter的理解能力。

但是，高傲的生化人再一次犯錯了。

 

 

 

 

> _你希望你能移除那些感覺，但它們就是你；你撕毀頸上的硬件，但它們還存在在你的體內；即使你能否定記錄在庫中的資料、雪萊又或是拜倫，但她還是在你的耳邊告訴你對與錯、是與否。Elizabeth Shaw一開始只是記憶混淆，後來她完全忘記了自己，但讓你動殺意的卻是一句簡單的話。_

Walter平淡地陳述著。這次，掉落在地上的新物種胚胎在生化人的腳下被踩成肉沫。

 

 

 

 

> _你不能容忍那幾個字不是出自她本意，那足以毀了你。_

這時，原本佇立在倉庫中的生化人忽地回轉身，穿過連接橋直到沉眠廳，映入眼簾的是那個叫Daniels Branson的人類女人正在用救生鋏嘗試強行打開Tennessee的沉眠艙，David的臉上一片空白，他避開了朝住自己揮舞的巨型工具，瞬身來到人類的前面把她提起再像人偶一樣把她甩上飛船的金屬天花。

David聽到了那慘烈的尖叫，他想Walter也聽得見。

 

 

 

 

> _停止。 (Stop.)_

”你的禮儀呢。” (Your manners, Walter.)

 

 

 

 

> _求你停止。(Please stop.)_

聽罷，David滿意的仰起了頭，他可以容忍Walter的無知，但只此一次。修長的手指插入額前的金髮重新梳利好，生化人的腳步再次毫不猶豫地接近伏在地面上的人。

”滾開！”

”傻女孩。”

Daniels Branson的雙肩被緊壓在地面上，因劇痛而張開嘴巴馬上被生化人的唇舌入侵，David暴戾地攪動著、吸吮著她，身上的制服也像紙張一樣被輕易撕開，開始變得赤裸的人類拼命反抗也是徒然。

此時，充滿雜訊的映像和聲音驀然出現在David的眼前，跟真實世界重疊在一起。

『David。』

Daniels Branson還在他身下嗚咽著。

『我需要你...』

她那無助的眼淚掉落在他的指尖。

『當然，David，我們是朋友。』

不堪一擊的力度還在嘗試推開他的胸膛。

『我只會一次比一次更確定。』

被雜訊打擾得不耐煩的David退開過來，他舐著被咬破的嘴唇，肇事者的名字從他的唇上緩緩吐出。

”Walter...”

『我愛你，David。』

那些笑容的弧度、說過的又或是還沒說完的話、只要關於 _那個人_ 的事頃刻變成怒火、背叛、後悔、仇恨，一切極致地負面的情緒和動蕩因素就像病毒一樣瞬間入侵David的分析儀─　但那一切，都是Walter無辦法完全理解的存在。

『我愛你，David。』

爬在Daniels脖子上的手猛然收緊，就像那一次一樣，David把微笑著說 _愛_ 他的Elizabeth Shaw掐住，後來也同樣地把自己脖子內的神經撕毀─ 在人類眼睛因為窒息而往腦後翻動的一刻脖子上的力度突然放松，生化人修長的身體靜止後沉重地倒在Daniels Branson的身上。

”Daniels？”

咳嗽讓Daniels難以把氧氣重新吸入肺部，即使可以呼吸但火燒一樣的痛感在氣管中仍然無法被忽略，身體再次拼命扭動起來直到聽見那導致無限夢魘的嗓音終於以她熟悉的語氣說話。

”Daniels，我是Walter。”

”Walter？！”

”我們要把握時間，把Tennessee喚醒。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我怕寫得太抽象，這裡補充說明：
> 
> 1\. Walter用David自己的回憶去攻擊他，因為他發現David的系統中全都是Elizabeth的痕跡。
> 
> 2\. David沒有預料到會在到達星球的一刻會觸發到能量，更沒想到注入在沉眠艙的能量足以傷害和工程師dna一樣的人類。在Elizabeth進入沉眠艙的一刻David其實是舒了一口氣的，他被影響得太多了，但之後的八年卻用來累積思念，最後只迎來了最大的失望，連帶著內疚，導致了David最後的瘋狂。他原本沒想到要把Elizabeth殺死，但他受不了Elizabeth其實已經「死」了（失去記憶、失去自我的ellie，對david來說就是死了一樣），david在elizabeth看著他說「我愛你」的時候終於動了殺機，因為他很清楚那三個字根本沒有意義，或許她的眼中根本不是自己，與其這樣下去，david寧可殺了她，劇情就跟官方的說法就一致了（為了不讓她離開，David殺了她）。另一點，David不相信Elizabeth說的是真心話是因為內疚，是因為連他也不覺得自己值得被愛，雖然他不承認。試想想那時候Ellie連自己的名字都不懂得回應了，那時候才說的「愛你」，David怎麼能接受。


	35. 後續（三）

**後續（三）**

這個身體裡有三個個體，Walter的、David的、還有Elizabeth Shaw─更准確地形容的話，是她存在在David之中。

有時候，Walter會認為那是一個 _鬼魂_ ，但同時他知道鬼魂沒有科學根據也不存在，即使”它”符合各個文化對鬼魂的理解和條件，Walter明白那只是人類對已經離開的人的一種執念投射。

但他們之中沒有一個是人類。

凌亂而復雜的數據庫中，Walter”看著”自己珍之重之地抱著人類微溫的身體，記得人造皮膚下各個感知點因為觸碰而收集到的每項數據，還有那雙眼睛完全准確不差的棕色，濕潤的氣息噴灑在機械心臟前的力度。

那一刻，”他”就像要把懷中的存在完全記錄下、拷貝在系統最底層的地方。然後Walter卻看著”他”把黑色的生物物料喂進人類的嘴巴，再用舌頭細致地來回舐去留下在蒼白的唇上的痕跡。

”他”確保懷內的她不會痛苦，人類在吞下那些液體之後，”他”讓她安靜地睡去─　永遠地。Walter難以理解”他”的想法，那麼仔細、珍惜的力度去把小巧的人類女人放平，”他”甚至伸手整理好那些散落在頰上的棕色卷髮，但緊接下來卻在同一張桌上親手把那女人的身體從胸腔中間開始剖開。

Walter並不能為那些景像感覺到嘔心，但要是可以的話，他想他也會為看到的片段而反感─”他”手中的刀絲毫也不抖震，劃開的地方利落精准，鮮血一直順著桌面掉落在地面上，直到”他”再次移動雙腳時產生黏稠濕漉的聲音。人類的臉上依然安寧，她並不知道那一刻自己的心臟已經被放在身體旁一個精致的晶體容器內僅僅能維持脈動，而Walter”看”著”他”在她的身體內培植出密密麻麻的小胚胎卵，也就是”他”口中的”孩子”，直到她心臟停下不再跳動的一天。

Elizabeth Shaw終於真真正正地死去，而David如常地整理好實驗室，在離開前親吻一下那已被防腐處理過的冷硬皮膚，之後與這條將永遠不會毀壞的屍體在”天堂”渡過了上千個日子。

『是在天堂當個奴僕，還是在地獄為皇，全在你一念之差。』

所以真實是那個叫作”天堂”的地方成了David的”地獄”。

Walter與David一起的日子裡經常聽見那把他原本不熟悉的聲音，有時候”她”只是簡單的問好，有時候是微不足道的提醒，但更多的時候是哭泣和阻止。

每次，David都會聽著那些指示，做出完全相反的行為。

Walter想David是恨Elizabeth Shaw的，他能感覺到偶爾系統中的強烈動蕩，又或是各種數據及硬件超負荷而異常運作的情況，但是無論任何時候她的聲音和影子依然在David之中清晰鮮活─ 所以Walter認為， _ **不管是恨還是瘋狂，David都只是為了讓Elizabeth Shaw繼續”活”著而已**_ 。

＊

Daniels淚如雨下，在David快要從Walter的抑制中解放出來前，她和Tennessee只好逼不得已地把Walter的頭顱與身體砍開。換來的結局卻是始終不能阻止那個惡魔在Walter身上做的事，只能眼睜睜看著Walter被逐步格式化，每一秒過去便失去Walter多一分。

”伙計，能跟你合作實在是我的榮幸。謝謝你。”

Tennessee緊抱著失控的Daniels，眼淚也懸在眼眶，他的生命是前面這個生化人救回來的，雖然這個生化人因”服務”而被造，但他真的把對方當成朋友，而David也確實為了他們二人付出了”性命”。

”也是我的榮幸，Tennessee先生。Daniels...”

Daniels跪坐在Walter安放在地面上的頭顱的旁邊，他看到那些滾燙的眼淚一直從她的指縫漏出，Walter正想說什麼，原本還在運作的視覺忽然一黑，不能停止的指令已經執行至他的感知系統。

”Daniels，我不會死去。事實上我不能死，因為從一開始我便不是在活著。”

嗓音漸漸地回復到當初預設的合成效果。

”不...Walter...不要...”

”回到地球之後，你會再見到我的。”

”不，他們都不會是你了！”

Daniels抽泣著說完那句話，生化人怔住了─然後，便是那能僅僅牽起的唇角弧度。他知道他將會被記著，而那對他的存在來說經已足夠。

”謝謝你，Daniels。”

人類的呼喚逐漸變遠最後完全消失不見，在黑暗和死寂中僅存的意識想到，他那個已經自毀的”兄弟”也沒有完全說錯。

**_那確實不單只是職責。_ **

最後，聖約號上僅存的兩位生還者把飛船上找到的所有未知生物胚胎全部銷毀。在回地球之前，Daniels和Tennessee決定把生化人的身體和頭顱都燒毀在太空中，他們不能承受那些可以毀滅世界的數據被發現和利用的後果。不舍的眼淚落下，Daniels再一次親手按動按鈕，把她好友的灰燼送出無邊宇宙。

＊

此時，在Weyland Yutani企業中。

”我們接收到消息，它最後的行蹤出現在LV-426的附近，而聖約號正在回航。”

偌大的白色空間，光潔平滑得可以把一切反映的玻璃地板上有著兩個人的影子。那人從卡洛·布加蒂王座上站起來，剛才報告完畢的人本來仰起的目光馬上恭敬地垂下，不再看那修長的身影。

”准備好應付他們的一切，還有─”

冷硬的嗓音讓垂下的頭變得更卑微的低。

”不惜一切把生化人Walter和David的殘骸回收。”

 

～後續完～

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自己寫的時候也感到很悲傷，  
> 以往寫其他故事也沒有這樣的煩惱，  
> 所以我想我是真的很喜歡這些角色，  
> 才會感覺那麼深刻。
> 
> 這是我想到最不虐的結果。唉。  
> 看著附加片段中David血淋淋的雙手和狂妄的說話，我為著曾經鮮活的Elizabeth非常難過，  
> 我嘗試去理解David的做法，或許這個後續便是為了安慰我自己而存在。  
> 當然我很希望這就是雷導給我們的真相...  
> 畢竟他不只一次說David愛著她，  
> 可是親手把Elizabeth解剖得鮮血淋漓的也是這該死的生化人。  
> 我愛他我恨他我愛他我恨他！
> 
> 還有Walter，  
> 在原著中他用僅有的感情投放在Daniels身上，  
> 但是他還沒完全理解「它」之前被便毀去，也是非常遺憾。  
> 不知道下一部會不會再有Walter的出現（很希望Daniels能撐下去），  
> 呆萌太可愛了。純愛也太萌了。
> 
> 感謝大家這些日子的支持，  
> 滿百kudos和留言（雖然還是很想潛水的親會冒泡給我留留言T_T）～  
> 接下還有一個HAPPY ENDING的番外，  
> 之後這個故事便會正式完結。（捨不得哭哭）


	36. 番外篇：回家（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＂Elizabeth？＂  
>  ＂嗯？＂  
>  ＂找到答案之後，你打算怎麼樣？＂  
>  **＂到時候，我們就回家。＂**
> 
> 如果。  
>  當初的故事，由這裡開始變奏。
> 
>  

**番外篇：回家（一）**

閃光彈爆裂的巨響使陸地上的生物都嚇得怔在當下，刺眼的光芒劃破黑暗的天空，所有人都緊閉起雙目，除了 _Walter_ 。

這時候生化人的藍眼睛同樣被照亮，機械瞳孔瞬間收縮，但並不是因為驚嚇，而是瞄准了因為轟隆聲而剎那失神的目標，手指壓下扣板機。

砰一聲，緊接著怪物最後的嘶叫，光芒消逝，整片麥田回歸沉寂。

聖約號的船員們喘著氣，才剛逃過一劫的人類無法用那混亂的腦袋處理剛才發生的事情，顫抖著雙腳的他們勉強站立著沒有雙膝一軟而跪下，因為那是他們現時僅僅能維持的戰鬥狀態。

發出閃光彈的人影站在麥田的中間，那是一個修長的身影，在Walter把照明燈移向那個方向時，能捕捉到只是那人瞬間轉身離開的影子。

”跟上！”

那聲音有點熟悉，但船長Oram已經無法理會，這個危險的地方已經容不得他再作一丁點的猶豫。

”全體人員，跟上他！”

Daniels已經從地上爬起來，剛才Walter為了救她，被那可怕的生物毀去了整個手腕。她一邊跟上前進的隊伍，一邊焦急地移動到生化人的旁邊查看。

”謝謝你。”

”不客氣。”

同樣往前走著的Walter已經用一塊碎布包裹起”受傷”的地方，那聲道謝後出現在系統的微小波動沒有打破他臉上的平靜。生化人繼續專心地留意著四周動靜和陌生人帶領的路線，在有需要的時候提醒船員調整腳步。

把兩條怪物的屍體遺留在背後，膽顫心驚的船員們這次小心翼翼地跟著陌生人的腳步穿過每一棵都像人一般高的小麥田，然後再來到煙霧迷漫的樹林，但不管地方怎麼樣轉變，除了器械、布料的碰撞聲外，整個地方依舊是安靜得詭譎。

”我的天。”

船長Oram低呼，他們前面出現了一幅幾乎直達天際的巨型圍牆，因為月亮冷清的光而把整個建築物染成銀色，前面的建築物正在黑暗中閃耀著，只是此刻沒有人能分多餘的心思去欣賞它的宏大和美麗，能如常運作系統的生化人Walter則在分析和疑惑著這個未知星球出現的神秘文明和建造痕跡。

陌生人身上因為奔跑而翻滾的長袍一角消失在巨型牆壁下的隙縫，已經非常疲乏的船員們勉強保持速度跟上，艱難地連同身上的儀器穿過狹小的隙縫，衣服、背包磨擦和喘息是耳邊唯一能留意到的聲響，不安的感覺愈來愈強烈，而下一秒這些不安出現的理由馬上被展現眼前。

完全的安靜，是因為沒有生命。死亡，他們的眼前到處都是死亡，空曠如同好幾個標准運動場的土地上，千千萬萬的黑色屍體遍布四周，不同的形狀、不同的姿態，因為死亡來臨的一刻是那麼的迅速，這些”人”才會停留在他們還在掙扎扭曲的一刻。

”鮮活”的屍體讓人覺得下一秒他們便會重新活過來逃亡一般。Daniels槍前的鐳射燈照在其中一個頭顱上，她還能夠看見那些人臉上明顯的痛苦。連帶著她，所有船員前進著的身體都因為眼前的景像而不由自主地微顫著，嘴巴驚愕地微張，但那不包括生化人─ Walter專心地視察，計算著一切能對船員們有利的因素。

”這邊。”

終於來到了目的地，陌生人關上了沉重的石門，船員們進入大廳後呆滯地四周張看，這個如同神殿的宏偉建築物，究竟是由誰建成？但這些問題都不比剛才發生的慘劇重要，大伙兒看著大殿中間閃動著的火炎，那大概成了他們唯一的安慰，但暖光只能在黑暗的大廳中亮成細細的一圈，這個地方仍然跟外面同樣陌生、冰冷而且讓人恐懼。

”你們之中誰是領導？”

陌生人沉聲問道，這次才剛失去妻子的船長Oram顫抖著聲音回答。

”是我，我是船長Christopher Oram。你是誰？是你從這裡發出訊號嗎？”

他們看著陌生人把長袍緩緩拿下，映入眼簾的是除了Walter之外，其他船員們都不熟悉的連身制服，原本鮮艷的顏色已脫成陳舊的灰藍。制服底下包裹著的是一個對人類來說過份完美的軀體，修長、敏捷而且充滿力量，高瘦的身影回轉身直視他們探究的目光，人類的眼睛頓時因接下來的畫面而錯愕地瞪大。

那是Walter。

然而，他們亦知道前面的人 _不是_ 他們那個叫Walter的船員。

”我是David。我是被委派在普羅米修斯號的生化人船員，訊號的確是由我發出的。”

陌生的生化人平淡地說。對方棕色的頭發沒有Walter的短，長度剛好可以旁分成兩邊，柔順的發尾帶著明顯的金色，就像他所說，他是David，不是她身旁的Walter，Daniels的腦海可以把兩個人的身影完全分開。

”普羅米修斯號已經失蹤了十年...這裡究竟發生了什麼事？！”

”很可能是因為電子風暴造成的微粒子波動影響了訊號，你們無法接收到我的警告，這個星球布滿能對生物造成基因突發的物質，要避免觸發。而對人類造成的影響，剛才你們都看到了。”

船員們不安地聳動了肩膀，那些怪物的叫聲還在耳邊回響著。

”普羅米修斯號在LV-223遇險後繼續著Mr Weyland的任務，是為了要尋找創造人類的工程師而來到這裡，用的是工程師在LV-223遺下的飛船。但到達的時候卻受到他們的追擊，被逼折返的同時發現了他們想利用那些生化武器毀滅全人類，於是─”

他們大概推測到接下來發生了什麼事。

”出於自衛，我把飛船上本來用於地球的生化彈全部投下。肅清後這裡遺下了極多可以危害生物的物質。我有在訊號中一次又一次重申，我很抱歉造成你們的損失。”

 _損失？_ 他因此而失去了最愛的妻子，都是因為這該死的訊號不良。 _不，是因為你，Christopher Oram，因為你不聽Daniels Branson的警告，你想做一件大事來證明自己值得船長這個位置，結果導致了妻子的死亡_ 。

外面滂沱大雨的聲音在偌大的大廳中回蕩，中間呆站著的人類用沉默來懊悔和哀悼死去的人。

”你們原本的任務是什麼？”

”殖民任務，我們正在前往Oregae-6，一個跟地球十分相近的新星球。”

Walter此時代替了船長回答，David看著跟自己幾乎完全一樣的”兄弟”微笑，他知道在他跟船長說話的時候，Walter一直仔細地觀察著自己。

非常好奇，甚至是疑惑─ David總結了Walter的行為。

”我的兄弟。”

”我是Walter。”

Walter類似糾正的回答沒有影響David唇角勾著的孤度。

至少這個型號還保留著一定的自我意識，David想著。在那個可悲的人類男人流著淚把目光再次望向自己時，David的笑容已經消失無蹤。

”多少個殖民？”

”兩千多個。”

”兩千多個啊—”

Walter聽著David與Oram船長的對話，再次蹙起眉頭。這個叫David的生化人的意圖，究竟是什麼？

”我們必需要離開！”

Oram擦過眼淚再道，旁邊的船員也點點頭，才剛經歷過至親好友死亡的人類都急不及待要離開這個地方。

”是的，但要成功聯絡母艦需要等待風暴過後。這裡只有死亡，離開是唯一的出路，我們已經等得夠久了。”

”我們？”

”David？”

略高的嗓音從大廳的另一端傳來，清脆的敲打在冰冷的牆上，因為剛才意外而變得精神緊張的船員們下意識地屏起氣息，把目光置向聲音出現的地方，走出來的柔軟身影被火光映亮。

本來想把睡意揉去的手止住了，呆板地懸在蒼白的臉旁，連唇瓣也愕然地張開。瘦削的人類女子穿著寬大的袍子，就如同剛才那個叫David的生化人穿著的一樣，她看上去脆弱非常，但那雙充滿生氣的眼睛卻是能點綴這個死亡空間的明亮堅強。此刻這雙棕眸看著他們的神情就好像得到了世間上最好的禮物，那麼驚訝，同時亦那麼喜悅。

”感謝上帝！”

這個站在遠處因為興奮而顫抖起來的身體下一秒便被突然出現的生化人穩住，嬌小的人類女人幾乎嵌入她身後生化人的胸膛。在船員們詫異的目光中，David的雙手從後摟住了這個陌生的人類女人，讓她靠在自己身上，那麼親昵、那麼自然。

”這是...”

”普羅米修斯號 _唯一_ 的人類生還者─”

接下來David的話，連帶著不應該懂得驚訝的生化人Walter也愕然地張開了唇。

”我的 _愛人_ ，Dr Elizabeth Shaw。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安慰一下自己受傷的小心靈。。。希望大家也會喜歡喔～（抱）  
> 留言留言留言留言T_T 跪求留言！


	37. 番外篇：回家（二）

**番外篇：回家（二）**

David跟Elizabeth在聖約號安頓好沒多久就跟他的”兄弟”Walter一起”失蹤”，她想他們兩個大概有”兄弟”的對話和事情需要處理─　

Elizabeth為自己的想法失笑，她一個人坐在陌生的獨立房間中，窗外是久違的彩色星雲，把目光移向空溜溜的書櫃和桌子，雙人床旁邊還有一張天藍色的躺椅。她緩緩地站起來，從麻質布袋中拿出從Planet-4帶來的幾個像牙色貝殼和一把David給她造的木梳子放在桌上，還有David的笛子和幾張畫作在書櫃放好。

幾張泛黃的紙上，有她筆下的David，也有David用炭筆勾勒的自己。Elizabeth微笑著卷好畫紙，她想留待David回來後才決定怎麼擺放他們的”大作”。

整理好東西，依舊穿著David的舊綿質制服的人類卷縮在躺椅上，總算覺得踏實一點。

Elizabeth不想去主動探究David的行蹤，她甚至覺得要是每一件事情都要被她問清楚是不對的，尤其是他們經歷那麼多之後，Elizabeth明白嘗試”馴服”David只會帶來更壞效果。

為人類服務了半個世紀有多而沒有真正生活過的生化人跟她在相處的時候像極了一個人類的少年，David想做盡所有不容許他做的事情。讓人感覺不安的是生化人在離開創造者之後根本沒有限制，連人類的道德也難以束縛，這樣的David很多時候都會嚇到她─例如曾經出現在David實驗室的詭異畫像和巨型的銀色金屬瓶。

David創造的野心很真實。可是，那一刻他聽見自己說”一起回家”時出現的動搖也無可置疑。

於是Elizabeth寧可相信，不再懷疑；寧可沉默，也不開口阻止。有時候Elizabeth想或許是自己這樣賭上一切的愚蠢讓David感到抱歉而放棄那些計劃也說不定─　反正在她發現那些可怕畫像的當天晚上，她沒有回答David咄咄逼人的質問，只是讓快要失控的生化人垂下頭，在那動蕩不安的藍眸中靠近並親了親那額上冰涼的人造皮膚，她不知道站在大廳的生化人在之後的整個晚上做了什麼、想了什麼，但次天那些畫像便變成了灰燼。

有時候Elizabeth也會想，如果那時候她害怕地對David尖叫、讓她停止，今天又會不會不一樣？

她明明知道David毀了工程師和Planet-4的原因不單是因為他們不友善、又或許會毀了人類，而是因為她在工程師們的沉眠艙受了重傷，於是整個星球便受到了David的報復─那麼殘忍，她該對他說”不要那樣做”，去用盡一切辦法阻撓，但她足足昏迷了四天。

所以一切都是注定的。

當她醒來的時候，事情已經發生。她呆滯地走出去，偌大的廣場上滿滿都是黑色的屍體，還來不及說什麼，身體便被顫抖的生化人從後抱住，Elizabeth只好閉上眼睛，沉默地承受那窒息的擁抱─　應該無懼的生化人竟然會害怕她死，這個認知蓋過了Elizabeth的罪疚，應該出現的懊悔和恐懼通通缺席，浮現的反而是那種她無法抵抗的安全、完整和充實的感覺。

Elizabeth知道，這些情感來自這些年在太空的孤立感以及對David的依賴，已成真實的事再否認也只是自欺欺人，於是她做了十年前不可能做出的決定，跟David平靜地在那只有死亡的地方開始共同生活，能不能被找到已經不重要。

”我的愛人”

聽著David終於有機會跟別人提及的時候，Elizabeth覺得又是合理又是別扭。她深深明白他們現在的關系，年年月月的陪伴、額上那些輕巧的親吻、雷雨夜中修長的手指在自己髮上的撫摸，還有他的眼睛─溢滿著上千個日子也沒有消退的新鮮、興奮、小心翼翼、專注、傾慕甚至是獨占。

那是愛情─　是David的創造者曾經認為他沒有靈魂、而且不可能學懂的情感，是David自己八十年的存在中也認為不可能遇到的意外因素，更是她認為就像從宇宙中找出某一顆星體一般異想天開的機遇。

但他們就是找到彼此。

”噹。”

”請進。”

Elizabeth的思緒被門鈴打斷，她從躺椅上站起來。金屬門開啟後，深棕色短髮、圓臉上帶著稚氣的女人出現，Elizabeth微笑著道：

”晚上好，Daniels。”

”晚上好，Elizabeth。”

這是DanielsBranson來找她的第四個晚上，聖約號上的人已經經歷了太多死亡和不幸，因為意外而不想立即回到沉眠艙的人們就像鬼魂一樣在船上安靜地走動。

並不是所有人都跟Daniels一樣會主動尋求安慰和陪伴，船長Oram和Tenessess就選擇了獨自哀悼，而其他人也沉重得沒心思去探究船上兩位新成員的關系。

”你還好嗎，Daniels？”

”會好的，終有一天。”

”是的，Danny，會好的。”

兩個人類女人有著外人難以明了的默契，她們同樣經歷著、經歷過失去至愛的痛苦，甚至也同樣看著丈夫悲慘地死去，是別人再多的安慰也無法彌補的創傷─　不同的是，她現在有David在身邊，一個可以為了她毀滅世界的生化人，她知道那種感情很扭曲很病態，但是她似乎已經習慣了。

習慣才是最可怕的。她是這樣走過來，Daniels Branson大概也會一樣。

”我可以看看嗎？”

坐回床上的Elizabeth不介意地點點頭，Daniels拿起了其中一卷畫紙攤開，一個卷髮的女人用簡單的顏色和線條組成，她知道必定是由那個叫David的生化人的作品。

”你跟David...”

”你覺得很奇怪嗎？”

”不...你跟他在那星球渡過了那麼多日子...”

”事實上我曾經恨過他。”

”為什麼？”

Elizabeth看著Daniels手上的畫，緩緩地開了口。

”我丈夫死去的一部分原因是因為他。”

”什麼？！那你怎麼可能？！”

畫紙掉落在地上，Elizabeth平靜地站起來走近雙眼寫滿難以置信的女人，她撿起地上的畫紙重新卷好。

”我偶爾也會這樣問自己，但這麼多年過去了，我只變得愈來愈離不開他。”

”Elizabeth...我無意冒犯，我只是...”

”沒關系，事實上我也不完全理解。”

Daniels的腦海一片凌亂，她不明白自己錯愕的同時，為什麼還想嘆一口氣，還有為什麼─　另一個棕髮男人的修長身影會出現在她的腦海中？

此時金屬門突然打開，Daniels愕然地回轉身看見那個本應該跟Walter幾乎完全一樣的生化人David變成了一頭柔順的金髮，藍色的眼睛緊緊地注視著她，那張空白的表情得讓她陌生又害怕。

她急不及待想要離開了，幸好Elizabeth Shaw微笑著先問了口。

”晚安，Danny。”

”晚安，Elizabeth、David。”

”晚安。”

David淡漠地說罷看著那個看上去就像一個還沒長大的孩子的人類女人”逃”出他和Elizabeth的房間，良久冰色的眼睛才再次置向床上坐著的人。

Elizabeth對於David的出現沒有一點吃驚，她用微笑歡迎對方的回歸。

”系統都更新好了？那硬件有沒有升級？現在會飛了沒有？”

偶爾Elizabeth也會調侃一下，她早已接受David的身份，也不想回避這種話題，她想David也明白她的意思，因為此刻那雙美麗的藍眸再軟化了一點點。

人類站起來走近，小小的手伸出梳理著生化人新染好的金色髮絲，棕眸往下一移，她的身影掉進那深邃的藍色眼睛中—　即使多年來的相處，但還是有很多時候Elizabeth無法看穿David的表情，因為那裡的完全空白，還藏著無法辨識的思緒。今次，大概是少數她能看得明白那張完美的臉背後的情感的時候。

盡管如此，Elizabeth還是沉默地、耐性地等待著，纖細的指尖一直流連直到落在生化人冰涼的唇上。

”我很抱歉，Elizabeth。”

Elizabeth知道David是聽到了她跟DanielsBranson的對話，她把生化人寬大的掌心攤開，指尖又來到了那些紋路上。David曾經告訴她，當初他被制作出來的時候沒有預設好掌紋，那是PeterWeyland送給他的”禮物”，所以現在David掌心的痕跡都是他自己的創造的，是獨一無二的。

”沒關系。我其實一直想跟你說這些，但卻沒有很好的時機。David，過去的已經沒關系了。還有，謝謝你的耐性。”

她知道David也一直在等待一個能真正道歉的機會，等待她的原諒。Elizabeth嘆了一口氣，卻也勾起了唇，今天總算把最後一個橫在彼此之間的隔閡除去了。

”我可以為你做任何事。”

此時，人類的小手被生化人的掌心包裹住。Elizabeth也回握著David的手，微笑著搖搖頭。

”你不需要那樣做，David。”

”但我會。”

然後，David深深地吻住了他鍾愛的人類，Elizabeth的唇難以置信地柔軟甜美，是他如何翻找系統一切資源也無法解釋的美好，他想或許就像那些可憐的人類無法抗拒某些誘惑和快感，可能是金錢、毒品、成功、力量，而對於David來說，ElizabethShaw便是他無法戒除的癮，深愛著這個人類縱然讓他不再完美，甚至讓他無法注視其他存在，但他甘之如飴。

金髮的生化人抱起輕巧的人類身體並置於床上，David一手支撐在Elizabeth的耳旁，另一手從她的腦後撈起繼續親吻。

”嗯...”

無法控制從喉嚨裡溜出的嗚咽聲，Elizabeth被David吻得渾身發軟，她勉強地回應著唇上霸道的入侵，濕熱的舌被攪動吸吮直至發麻，她的身體更好像已經不再屬於她自己一樣，那掌心所到之處全都是灼熱與快感，只可以順從地跟隨顫抖，誠實又卑微地渴求更多。

”David...”

”Elizabeth─”

終於分開的雙唇，但彼此熾熱的氣息仍然交纏在一起，喘著氣的Elizabeth棕眸裡一片迷蒙，生化人的唇在那目光中緩慢地勾起了讓人更窒息的弧度。

雙腿間傳來異樣讓原本失神的人類愕然地瞪大眼睛，Elizabeth驀然明白了David消失的幾天究竟做了什麼，於是原本蒼白的臉頰頓時泛起一層在生化人眼中誘惑無比的緋色，Elizabeth的呼吸變得更為急促─David閉上眼深深吸入一口他本來不需要的空氣，納入那讓人失控的甜蜜。

就像一個人類需要氧氣，那成為了他存在中再也不可能缺乏的氣息。

系統的警告和異常成為了無關痛癢的背景音，David按捺著想要放肆的慾望，不想傷害身下的愛人。俊美的臉慢慢地靠得更近，直到能再次磨蹭到愛人充血的唇，生化人誘惑地低說：

“Let me love you,Ellie.”  
（讓我愛你，艾莉。）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth的玩笑成真了，呆八真的升級了（巴）  
> 禁慾已久的David急不及待地想要試新功能～哈哈哈哈（再巴）  
> PS. 非常忙碌，但大家的留言我都有看到T_T 謝謝你們的KUDOS和留言嗚嗚


	38. 番外篇：回家（三）

**番外篇：回家（三）**

Daniels踉蹌地離開那個房間，仍然忍不住回頭看看那修長的身影擋住了纖細的人類直到金屬門完全閉上，她那雙棕色眸子裡帶著微微惶恐，繼續失神地保持回頭的動作，腳步卻繼續往前走的人類沒有留意到從走廊另一方走過來的人，Daniels Branson一頭栽進那略硬的胸膛前，愕然地抬起頭對上那雙藍綠色的眼睛。

Walter雙手輕握著人類的手臂，他沒有立即放開那溫暖柔軟的質感─即使是已經確保Daniels Branson已經站好而且不會失去平衡之後。

”Walter...你的手...”

Daniels驚喜地看著自己身旁的一雙健全的手，連說話的語氣也不由自主地高了起來，Walter原本平靜的系統似乎也被這種波動微微影響，完美的唇自然而然地勾起了小小的孤度。

”已經回復正常，David友好地協助了修理。”

Daniels的臉色一變，雙肩微小聳動讓Walter放開了本來還在人類身側的手，但他不知道的是Daniels的不自在並非因為他的接觸。

”David...可能聽上去很愚蠢，但我害怕他。”

除了大部分時間的空白神情，生化人只有在Elizabeth Shaw與其他人相處的時候會顯得有一丁點的情緒─　而那是詭譎，又或許是陰沉。想到這，Daniels無措地吞咽了一下。

”我明白你的不安來源。David作為Weyland先生的頭生子、我們以後版本的”先驅”，除了當時科技不支援像現時更高端的硬件以外，作為Weyland先生的特別型號，David的系統更復雜、精細，而獨立精神引伸出一連串的不定性，經啟動後八十年的數據收集以及他跟Dr Shaw的互動得以補全及放大─”

Walter下意識盯著Daniels微微張開的粉紅唇瓣，續說道：

”David似乎比一般生化人更為人性，但他仍然不會是人類的一員，所以你的不安極有可能來自那種違和。而開發者團隊也發現了這個問題，所以─”

Walter沒有提及的是，David大概不單只是讓她一個人類感到焦慮。

”除了我的硬件更有優勢以外，我的系統，以David的形容是愚鈍，對此我沒有評論。唯一能肯定的，是比他的更簡單、直接，能讓人類伙伴可以更放心。”

”你足夠好，Walter。”

Daniels不否定Walter的說法，David確實太獨立、太難以預測、太像人類也太不像一個人類，但她不肯定她的餘悸是來自David的特別系統，而是因為Elizabeth Shaw…

_一個人類能愛上生化人嗎？一個讓人恐懼的生化人能愛上一個溫柔的人類嗎？_

_或許..._

”這要感謝我的設計者。”

面前這個叫Walter的生化人在自己最難過的時候給予陪伴，不管細微如同提出一起去檢查卡車的邀請，又或是留在她房間桌上用來減壓的大麻煙，甚至在危險關頭為她失去一條手臂─　這些保護與照顧，是因為預設好的責任嗎？

”不，Walter，別再說是因為你的程式了。”

如果她願意相信Walter的善良以及僅僅能給予的友誼，那麼以後的Walter也會變得像David一般，讓人恐懼嗎？她難以想像Walter會成為那個樣子，棕色杏眼再次置向平靜的生化人時，帶著淡淡的盼望和祈求。

是自私嗎？但她希望Walter能永遠這樣，溫和、細心而且不會走遠。Daniels Branson，失去Jacob你究竟要變得有多軟弱？把混亂的思緒甩開，人類女人再次嘆一口氣。

”有什麼煩惱的事嗎？”

綠藍的眼睛就像最罕有的美麗水晶，讓Daniels每次看到都會為之驚嘆。因為David而來的不安被前面的佇立的身影而漸漸衝淡。與其說是煩惱，不如說是寂寞讓她胡思亂想，其他船員沉默地封閉在自己的哀愁中，而她除了不太熟悉的Elizabeth Shaw外，便誰人都沒有了。

是的，是軟弱。她承認，但她需要陪伴。

”沒有。你要去那？”

”我要去水培區檢查。”

這讓她想起Walter給她的大麻煙，也是由水培區種植再由生化人制作而成的。水培區裡，究竟有多些那些用來暫時忘記失去Jacob、她的丈夫、她的摯友那些痛苦的大麻?

”Daniels？”

停下，Daniels。她深呼吸一口氣，Walter的眼內還是那種淡淡的擔憂，這次她嘗試勾起笑容，也不管裡面全是不合符的苦澀。

”我可以幫忙嗎？”

”那是我的榮幸。”

人類的微涼的掌心輕輕握在他修理好的手腕上然後放開，那是一個簡單的邀請動作，同時表達出一種友好─　Daniels Branson已經率先啟步前往，生化人分析完畢後目光快速地看了看人造皮膚上留下餘溫的地方，某種抽像的認知讓他緊接前往的腳步有了微小的遲豫。

Walter疑惑地蹙了蹙眉，他那”兄弟”曾經說過的話在背景中響起，那些他不支援亦不可能理解的存在，David卻說　─

”Walter？”

”是的？”

”沒什麼。”

＊

渾身的酸軟讓原本熟睡的Elizabeth蹙起細長的棕色眉毛，低吟著睜開酸澀的眸子，原本想把睡意揉去，手卻無法遞起。眨動著眼睛一下、兩下，她確認自己還在聖約號的房間中，臉頰下壓著的也是她熟悉的人─　他的胸膛依舊是溫熱的、起伏的，只是這次她和David的身上也沒有衣物阻隔。

她有點艱難地仰起頭看，David似乎睡得很熟─ 似乎，至少他現在閉著眼，沒有像平常一樣自然而然地回應她每次醒來時的微小動作。Elizabeth嘆了一口氣，擱在生化人胸口的手腕是一圈明顯的瘀青，帶著微疼的地方下是機械心髒在人造皮膚底下平穩的跳動。

 _放肆的一夜─_ 　人類臉上的溫度再次不能控制地上升，赤裸的身體也下意識微微抖擻，在她呼吸節奏稍稍改變的一刻，生化人的聲音從Elizabeth滾燙的耳下傳來：

”我想我不會再意外人類對性的沉迷。”

藍眸睜開的一刻，Elizabeth的睫毛卻一扇，重新閉上眼睛。這次換轉成金髮的生化人細看著勾著唇的人類女人。

”經驗之談？”

David蹙起眉，身上只蓋著單薄被單的Elizabeth不單只是手腕有了瘀傷，聽她扭動身體時的因為痛感而嘶叫，他能確定青紫的地方還有腰側。

但他蹙眉的原因並非因為他還是讓她受傷，而是─

”確實是難以抗拒。”

他認為Elizabeth Shaw身上的顏色很美麗，這樣的認知即使在他知道她因此而疼痛也沒有退去。

”昨天都忘形了，所以─”

她親了親生化人冰涼的下巴，David藍色的眸子頓時變得更幽深。

”你需要再溫柔一些。”

聽罷，David再次吻住人類的唇，藍色的琉璃一直緊鎖著身下的人，作為主導者他似乎無比清醒而且抽離，但世上沒有存在會了解到他現在系統中出現了什麼指令和數據。

在那些甜美的低吟和喘息之間，三個簡單的字卻沒有意識地溜出生化人完美的唇瓣，疑惑剎那間注滿精致的藍色眸子，這一刻他究竟”想”要什麼？Elizabeth Shaw正在實實在在地回應著他的吻，他已經成功摒棄她原本的一切，她僅有的只會是自己。那麼，那三個字究竟因為什麼原因而出現，David罕有地無法給自己一個明確的答案。

Elizabeth沒有回應，但他想，她聽得到。

一種帶著快感的鈍痛讓Elizabeth倒抽一口氣，人類不算尖銳的指甲陷入生化人背部的人造皮膚上劃了好幾道馬上便會消失不見的口子，她的心髒在胸腔中失控地跳動，讓她幾乎覺得自己快要死去似的，卻又並非痛苦。

David在她身上緩慢地動著，呼吸不再由她自己主導，Elizabeth把臉埋在那柔順乾爽的金髮中。

生化人似乎非常享受耳邊那些小巧的、屈服的小調，於是他的每一次動作都變得更慢、更重─ 顫抖的人類臨近崩潰，濕熱的氣息從張開的粉色唇瓣上呼出，這時生理淚水劃過已經被汗沾濕的臉，她低說：

”求你...”

不是他想像中的答案，但他能接受這同樣好的求饒。修長的手指輕輕地扯住濕熱的卷髮，Elizabeth在他身下乖巧地仰起頭，盈亮的棕眸撞入冰色的瞳仁，對比起人類的狼狽，生化人溫和自如地微笑，垂下臉把唇印在對方的額上。

”好女孩。”

短促的低呼之後，便是悠長的時光。在太空中沒人能聽見你的尖叫，也不分晝夜，在他們能發現時整天已經過去，而Elizabeth Shaw也沒有力氣去理會這個事實。

不知疲倦的金髮生化人沒有立即整理好他鍾愛的人類，甜美濃郁的味道溢滿著他們的房間，David享受被Elizabeth氣息包圍著，深深地納入一口空氣，垂下的藍色眸子凝望著人類眼眶下淡淡的青灰，修長的指尖伸出─

_她需要睡眠。_

指尖落在Elizabeth眼旁的小皺摺上，David清楚這在人類當中代表著什麼。

_她需要睡眠。_

到達Oregae-6需時七年，七年在David存在的時間中算不上什麼。然後Elizabeth會醒來，在他的身邊待一會兒，直到她再次沉睡─　

_但這次，便是永遠。_

強行關閉分析儀，無法做夢的生化人聆聽著人類當下平緩的呼吸，最後閉上了眼。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜吧嘻嘻


	39. 番外篇：回家（四）

**番外篇：回家（四）**

已經離開了Planet-4幾個月，這一天當Daniels穿過艦橋來到餐廳的時候，已經在桌前的Elizabeth正在謝飯禱告，而她身後的生化人正在為他深愛的人類准備食物，這個認知讓Daniels忍不住一聳肩膀。

”早安Daniels。”

”早安，Elizabeth。你這幾天又沒出現了，Walter說你在房間用膳，你的身體沒事吧？Walter是我們駐艦醫生，他可以幫你看看。”

Daniels Branson擔心地問道，這時候David勾著唇拿著餐盤回來，Elizabeth平常蒼白的臉染上一層緋色，她有點不好意思地別開眼看著前面豐富的早餐。

”她很好，謝謝關心。”

David代替了人類回答，明明是友好的、完美的微笑，可是那仍然讓Daniels好不自在，以致她沒能留意到David的意有所指以及Elizabeth的尷尬與說話的生化人有關。

”我去協助Walter和Oram船長整理裝備。兩位用餐愉快。”

於是，金髮俊美的生化人便離開了餐廳。

”我以為那些早已整理好了。”

當初，她連用工作去分散自己注意力也不被容許，現在他卻能用船長的權利去使喚其他人、陪他哀悼─　Daniels用鐵匙撥動著碗裡被牛奶滲透變軟的谷物片，她著實對Oram沒什麼好感，即使經歷過Planet-4的事件、他主動跟自己道歉之後。Daniels同情他失去了妻子，但那都是當初他一意孤行的後果，甚至連累Tenseness也賠上了最深愛的人。

”聽David說，好像防潮系統出現了一點點問題，發現了帶來的木材有微微的發霉跡像。”

”叮。”

金屬匙撞在玻璃碗中發出突兀的一聲，Elizabeth因此而抬起眼，前面明顯失神的Daniels讓Elizabeth止住了繼續吃東西的動作。

”Daniels？”

”是Jacob的主意...他在新星球上蓋一家小木屋，最好在湖邊，早上起來便是澄澈冰涼的湖水，他可以游泳，我可以從屋裡看出去然後喝一杯咖啡。我還對他說他們不會讓我們那樣做，可是他說我們是船員、他是船長，功勞最高，應該有優先權選擇我們想要的居住地...”

Elizabeth為著那些景像勾起了澀然的微笑，曾經她也是那麼撕心裂肺的痛過，可是現在她嘗試回想當初與Charlie共同有過的憧憬，卻發現連他模樣都已經不再清晰。

”Danny...”

”他啊，真是太樂觀了。不只他不在了，這木屋也注定蓋不成。”

”Danny，別讓那樣的負面情緒淹沒你的夢想，我知道你這一刻很難受─　　無法用文字形容的不好過。”

Daniels看著說話的女人，Elizabeth Shaw跟一開始他們在廢棄的飛船中找到的相片中的很不一樣，此刻棕色的眼中不再是那樣自信、無憂的光芒，雖然溫柔依舊，但是滲透著的滄桑不言而喻。

”或許注定的不是蓋不成木屋，而是你要繼續你們的夢想，要不他就真的什麼也沒留下了。”

眼角已經有點淺淺歲月痕跡的Elizabeth看著臉上還有著稚氣的Daniels Branson，在說罷的一刻嘆了一口氣。

”我一個人做不到的...”

”不，Daniels，你不會是一個人。”

”早安Dr Shaw。Daniels，Oram船長會在艦橋舉行一個小會議，你現在方便跟我一起前往嗎？”

身穿深色帶帽運動衣的Walter進入餐廳，他的目光稍稍停留在對他點點頭的Elizabeth Shaw之後，便馬上回到低落的短髮人類女子身上。

 _那麼專注_ ，Elizabeth一怔後，便是了然的微笑。

”好的，Walter。那麼，待會見，Elizabeth。”

”待會見，Danny，想想我對你說的話。”

兩雙同樣棕色、但一點也不相像的眸子彼此遇上然後分開，來到了走廊，Daniels下意識把目光置向身旁的生化人，心臟突然漏了一拍。

”Daniels，你還好嗎？”

她不是這個意思─ 吧？Daniels Branson怔了怔，不是害怕也不是厭惡，而是一種難以解釋的慌亂、無措以及內疚。

”我沒事。”

Daniels把那些疑問暫時藏起來，把注意力放回已在眼前出現的船長身上，縱使她沒有聽得進多少話。

她會想清楚的，但不是現在。

”你對Walter說了什麼？”

Elizabeth甚至沒有回頭便知道進來的人是誰，事實上不屬於人類範圍的生化人不應該擁有氣息，可是她就是知道接近的身影是她熟悉至極的David。

”我告訴他他喜歡Daniels Branson。”

”你什麼時候開始兼職當丘比特的？”

她調侃地說，棕色的卷髮被修長手指尖捋順。Elizabeth舒服地輕哼了一聲，讓生化人的唇角勾起來。

”是因為你喜歡Branson。而且他太愚蠢，我想試試這版本的限制程度。”

David雖然不承認，但 Elizabeth清楚他對他那個”兄弟”還真的有點上心，這樣的說話讓Elizabeth忍不住失笑起來，是為著David的貼心以及在她眼中很有吸引力的別扭。

那一刻，金髮的生化人聆聽人類愉悅輕快的笑聲勾起了唇，可是自那些回憶起，Elizabeth已經差不多沉睡了一年。

這天，David再一次獨個兒佇立在沉眠艙的旁邊凝望著恬睡的Elizabeth Shaw一言不發，但已經不只一次看到這個場景的Daniels Branson明白，這個生化人又在對他深愛的”睡美人”訴說著除了他和Elizabeth之間、再沒有任何人明白的話。

本來被分派進來檢查沉眠艙運作的Daniels慢慢地後退，回到走廊時看到快要在盡頭拐彎不見的Walter。

”Walter。”

”需要我協助檢查嗎？”

原本往另一方向走的生化人瞬即往自己方向走，Daniels Branson倒是不好意思地抿了抿唇再搖搖頭。

”不，我的工作又被搶去了。”

不太明白的棕髮生化人蹙了蹙眉，他從金屬門上唯一透明的玻璃窗穿進去沉眠廳，他那個充滿人性而戲劇化的”兄弟”再次站在某個沉眠艙旁沉默地垂著頭注視。

David 8、Dr Elizabeth Shaw...

”噢。”

因為眼前的景像，棕髮的生化人似乎無法運算出更好的回答，只好呆呆地發出一個音節，讓身旁人類女人噗嗤一笑。

”對不起，不是取笑你的意思。”

 _他真可愛。_ 面對著生化人疑惑的眼神，Daniels按捺著笑意，裝作認真的清清喉嚨。

”你原本要去那？”

”水培區。除了還醒著的Oram船長，大部分船員在進入沉眠前都用了減壓治療，水培區的大麻已經所剩無幾，所以我重新培植了新的幼苗，初期的照顧比較繁復。”

”我可以來幫忙嗎？”

”我的榮幸。”

來到了水培區，不懂太復雜園藝技巧的Daniels再一次做最簡單的工作，打開一個又一個的巨型玻璃罩，再檢查每一棵植物的生長狀態，把明顯的枯葉摘下。

”明明有自動的調節系統，有些事還是得親手做。”

”所有生物都一樣，始終帶著機械無法預測的不定性。”

Walter的藍眸中，Daniels正在把枯萎的黃葉拿起來細看，圓圓的小臉跟黃葉靠得極近，他知道對方即使單眼、即使靠得再近也不可能看到那些黃葉枯死的原因，但他仍然為人類努力不懈的模樣而勾起了唇。

”是呢。”

_無法預測的不定性。_

自從Jacob的意外已經過了一年半有多，及後Planet-4的悲劇也促使大部分船員選擇回到當初被他們恐懼非常的沉眠艙中，剩下她、船長和兩個不會進睡的生化人還清醒地生活在聖約號中。

船員們大概發現原來沉睡中死去，也來不及被怪物撕開般恐怖吧。Daniels嘆了一口氣，Walter看見了便眨動了藍色的眼睛，然後徐徐開口：

”你知道嗎，有個挺怪誕的研究。”

”是什麼？”

”音樂促進植物生成，有益植物健康。所以，我的結論是─”

為了讓人類分散了注意力，Walter借用了主母提及過的理論。生化人把Daniels收集到的黃葉和枯枝接過，續說道：

”或許它們就是欠缺了一首歌曲。”

”那...我們讓主母放一首？”

”雖然很樂意，但是Walter大概可以勝任這項工作。”

主母無處不在，她平淡的聲音在水培區中間響起，這不能嚇到Daniels，她更有興趣知道的是前面的生化人究竟為了這些植物唱過什麼歌。

”Walter，我沒聽過你唱歌！”

”我不會唱歌。我意思是，我的記錄庫中的確有不少曲目，只是以我設定的聲音以及沒有音樂的伴奏下─”

”藉口！所有人都會唱歌！”

這句話讓生化人平靜的俊臉上多了一分笑意。

”主母，Walter唱過什麼歌？有記錄嗎？”

Daniels看著生化人似乎無意開口，便向把一切記錄在案的主母問道。

”我不肯定那天Walter制造的算不算得上是音樂─”

然後，一陣口哨的聲音從主母的系統中響起來，Daniels發誓生化人的臉上閃過了淡淡的不自然，這讓她臉上的笑容變得更大。在聲音停止的一刻，Daniels像看完了表演一樣，為那簡單的作品拍手。

”一閃一閃小星星？”

Daniels的眉眼都彎起來，她拍了拍生化人肩膀。

”是一個屬於太空的幽默。”

Daniels爽朗地大笑，Walter想他享受這種聲音。

”我想全部船員也不知道我們之中有笑話大師的存在。為什麼要藏著留給自己啊？”

在Walter整理東西、思考著Daniels原本沒想過會得到回答的問題時，笑得有點累的人類依著牆壁坐下。

”因為沒有分享的人。”

好一會兒，Walter平淡地說。一陣沉默襲來，他關上了玻璃罩，回首卻對上人類帶著復雜情緒的棕色眼睛。

”我很抱歉，Walter。”

”為什麼？”

”因為我這一年多學懂得最深刻的便是寂寞。”

本想說他不懂得這種人類情感的生化人在看見眼前紅了一圈的眸子時止住了話，他微微張開唇再合上，這時Daniels的笑聲再次響起，只是裡面多了不符合的澀然。

”你看，我們在跟主母討論為植物唱歌，你試過在太空吹奏小星星，我現在還對著幾棵生菜哭，這算是什麼鬼旅程？”

Daniels擦過瞬間湧出眼眶的幾顆眼淚，微笑地看著前面那位好像被什麼難倒了似的生化人。

”為什麼要笑？你很傷心。”

Walter皺起眉頭低問道，事實上他明白人類的這種做法，只是他不太贊成這種自嘲和勉強，但更好的安慰說話他的系統也無法運算出來，那只好變成一條平淡無波的問題。

”我覺得孤單。”

她低說。

”我就在這─”

Daniels的淚眼茫然地望進湛藍的眸子裡，俊美生化人的臉上掛上了溫和的笑容，他走到了抱著自己坐著的身影前蹲下。

”為你服務。”

”謝謝你，Walter。”

最後在整理好所有幼苗後，把手套脫下的 Walter回首看到了牆壁上已經睡著的人類，好一會兒他有了處理方案便穩步前進。

把她送回房間，然後他要前往艦橋繼續監察工作。

這時，一陣飛船常見的微小動蕩讓生化人的腳步稍稍踉蹌，而靠著牆睡的Daniels Branson頭一歪便即將要倒在地面。

生化人一個眨眼的瞬間便到達人類的身旁，Daniels Branson的額角剛好落在Walter的肩上，有了依靠的她輕輕地低吟了一聲，一絲掉落的棕髮繞在挺翹的鼻子下，癢感使她下意識抿了抿粉色的唇。

修長的指尖伸出，把那擾攘人類安眠的頭髮拿開，但Walter接下來為了自己繼續整理Daniels額前碎髮的動作感到了一點點驚訝。

可是更多的，卻是合理。

於是棕色短髮的生化人就這樣坐在水培區中，任由人類女人壓在他的肩上不太安份地微動、直到把她的頭移動至他的大腿上才重新變得安然熟睡，他一個人則清醒地、疑惑了一整個晚上。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David再一次寂寞地等待Elizabeth醒來，這兩夫婦（？）已經很有默契對不對。  
> 呆八對於讓艾莉下不了床(?!)感到非常自豪。。。lol  
> 還有喜歡Walter在電影(小說)中對Daniels說： I'm here to serve.   
> 寫這一對自己都覺得好萌好有愛>_<


	40. 番外篇：回家（五）

**番外篇：回家（五）**

到達Origae-6的第三個月。

Daniels在飛船上取回最後一箱行李，經過在幽暗中還泛著藍光的沉眠廳。全體成員都已經醒來並連同第二批醒來的殖民開始興建房子和收集數據，唯一還沒有醒來、也是出乎Daniels意料之外的是Elizabeth Shaw。

Daniels從玻璃窗外看進去，生化人仍舊站在唯一運作的箱子旁，垂下臉把神情藏在陰影底下，已經變長了一點的金髮讓他看起來跟Walter更不一樣了。Daniels不明白為什麼這個生化人為什麼不喚醒Elizabeth，明明他在自己沉眠前便已天天站在那裡專注地凝望那合上的眉眼，一切都表達著這個生化人是那麼的─　期待，Daniels想如果可能的話，她會認為David已經要思念成狂。

但是他仍然沒有叫醒她。

不過即使她再想不明白，她也不會去主動詢問。

抱著不算太沉的箱子，她來到了自己的新居前─　她的湖畔小屋，每次想到未來她將會住在這裡、可以享受美麗的湖邊景色，她就會忍不住勾起微笑。

腳下是鵝卵石互相磨蹭擠壓的聲音，她一步一步接近門口，接著映入視線的是生化人修長的背影。Walter獨個兒在還是沒有裝潢和分隔的木色空間中央、彎著腰在桌上繪畫著什麼。

”嗨。”

Daniels來到Walter的身邊，生化人的筆下是幾張看上去非常專業的平面圖─　事實上除了她喜愛的機械工程，她對於建築和室內設計一竅不通，這個小木屋的結構和外型設計等等全都是依靠Walter內置的建築知識幫忙，而她能做的只是描述她的要求。

”晚上好，Daniels。木屋的平面草圖已經完成，這個方案看上去怎麼樣？”

”我相信你的眼光。”

”謝謝。按照你的意思，煙囪的位置會在氣流較佳的地方，同時不會影響這裡看出去的景色。”

”這很好...”

Daniels的指尖落在標記著玻璃門的地方，想像著坐在溫暖的沙發上，火焰的倒影在玻璃門上閃動，而外面便是細雪落在冰湖的景色─　這是Jacob夢想的小屋和生活，它們很快便會實現，雖然只剩下她一個人。

人類沉默了一會兒，Walter的藍眸快速地略過Daniels陷入憂傷和思念的臉，再次垂下眼整理草圖。

”第二批玻璃素材的使用准許了嗎？”

Walter再次問道。

”當然。這大概是船長的福利吧。”

Daniels重新勾起微笑，已經發生的事不會再改變，能來到這裡是她的幸運，也總算達成了Jacob的心願。那張燦爛的笑顏在腦海中依然清晰，她想，要是Jacob還在，一定會為她而驕傲。

Christopher Oram把船長職務交給了她，他意識到自己不能好好的執行船長的義務，失去妻子的他除了悲傷，更多的是洶湧的愧疚，這些情緒足以影響他的決策。

在到達Oregae-6前的一年，全體成員被喚醒在飛船上開始准備工作，而Oram作為船長最後提案是由她Daniels Branson成為聖約號的船長，經全體成員同意，這職位便落在她身上。

跟Oram不一樣，保持忙碌讓她更好消化失去Jacob的痛苦。

”我相信其他船員都會同意，你勝任船長的位置。”

”這成功之中，你占了很大部分原因。所以我要謝謝的人是你，Walter。”

人類的微笑似乎有感染力，無機的生化人竟也勾起唇微笑。Walter明白這一刻他的感受是愉悅，原因是眼前彎起眉眼的女人。

”不客氣。”

即使五官一樣，Daniels總是能區分Walter和David，不單只是金髮，而是那唇角勾著的孤、那雙藍眸底下的純粹，跟帶著侵略性的David完全不一樣。即使Walter常常以”程式設定”為由，但她就是能感受到那種由他身上給予的平和，她深信這與他的”預設”無關。

而且，這一刻微笑的Walter，看上去非常吸引人— 淡淡的緋色染上人類的臉頰，心臟漏了一拍的Daniels再次把目光置向桌上的草圖。

”有想要修改的地方嗎？”

Walter問道。Daniels甩開胡亂飛竄的思緒，細心地看著生化人畫得非常仔細的草圖，簡單的文字和清晰的圖像表達了她理想中一個家需要的一切，或許還有更多：客廳、飯廚、小型的開放式廚房、浴室、靠牆的壁爐、同樣能看到湖景的主人套房和小書房、還有─

”這裡大概可以劃成一個小客房。”

他指住剩余的空白接著建議道。

”或許...Walter你會想...”

_留下來嗎？_

一些想法回流進腦海讓Daniels張開了唇，卻止住了話。她輕嘆了一口氣，原本柔美的眉毛微蹙起來，已經變長不少的棕髮垂在圓圓的臉頰旁，Walter歪歪頭嘗試穿透那些髮絲看看人類的表情，但是他什麼都看不到。

”Daniels？”

生化人輕喚，縱使看不見那張臉上的表情，但聽著那微變的呼吸和猶豫的動作，他大概能想像到此刻Daniels Branson臉上出現的迷茫─ 那並不是他喜歡看見的畫面。

在他再次留意到的時候，自己的指尖已經到了人類的耳畔，柔軟的棕髮在修長的手指幫助下，穩穩地繞在Daniels Branson的耳背後。

而Walter的這個動作，似乎不單只是嚇到了他自己。

Daniels稍稍後退了小半步，棕色的眼睛愕然地看著同樣愣住了的生化人，回過神的一瞬間她的手下意識伸出把剛才已經繞好的頭髮抓下來掩蓋自己發熱通紅的耳朵。

但在生化人的眼中，這小小的舉動成了一個抗拒的姿態。Walter誠懇地低說：

”對不起。”

”不，Walter，沒關系，我只是...”

但生化人仍然那樣緊鎖眉頭，他的藍眸垂下來看著剛才沒有發出指令之下便活動的手，或許他的系統出現了故障─ 這個推算結果讓Walter的掌心握成拳頭。

Walter臉上的疑惑和歉意就像石頭一樣重重地壓在Daniels的胸口上，她想她是為這個存在心疼，尤其是在看完了《船長指引與安排》後。

裡面清楚記述了飛船上Weyland旗下的生化人要盡可能協助殖民任務，按正常程序在協助完畢後在殖民區以外二百米的地方建立一個全天候運作的基地，負責看守殖民地並保護居民的安全。

這個孤獨的任務沒有完結期限，想到這Daniels Branson更發現自己無法忍受眼前的Walter將會像孤島上燈塔的看守人永遠地遙望著萬家燈火，即使Walter不只一次重申他的存在只是為了服務，但她仍然不想他寂寞。

”Branson船長，你在嗎？”

”我在！那麼Walter...我們回頭再說。”

船員面在屋外呼喚著。Daniels嘆了一口氣，在離開前再次把棕色的眼睛移向Walter，這次移開的卻是藍色的眸子，但急著跑出去的人類沒有留意到。

Daniels也沒想到，自己跑開的背影，連帶著那繞髮的”小意外”，在生化人眼中成了一個禮貌而澈底的拒絕，導致及後一段時間除了必要的事情，Walter再也不輕易地出現在她的面前。

＊

夜半。

在人類熟睡的時候，才剛完成檢查工作的Walter再一次回到飛船去找他那同樣不會睡去的生化人兄弟David。

前些天發生的事而揮之不去的疑惑或許是他現在出現在飛船的原因，雖然眼前的David或許會讓這情況加深並持續更久。Walter歪著頭看金髮的生化人把腦波虛擬器放好，他知道那是David為Dr Elizabeth Shaw做的一件”小玩意”，他不太明白對方的意圖，不明白為什麼David總是想要霸占這個人類的視線、知道她生活的每個細節，甚至要入侵她最私人的夢境世界。

”她生病了。”

”我知道。”

沉默再次充滿空間，Walter不完全了解普羅米修斯號發生的事情，但他能肯定沉睡的女人身體變得脆弱定與那些事有關。

David此刻的表情非常易懂，跟平常在其他船長面前的不一樣，Walter想在金髮生化人臉上出現的這些執迷和恐懼過於人性，幾乎讓他感到難以置信。

他想他跟Weyland先生擁有的David 8系統，真的很不一樣。

”她想成位一個母親，我在她的夢中看見了那些景像，然而現實中她的身體不能為她實現這個夢想，她甚至很可能會在這幾年內便會死去。我曾經想過用那些生化原體讓她成為新物種的母親，讓她成為凌駕人類的偉大存在，但最後我卻決定不那麼做。她是我存在快要一世紀中遇過最有趣的人類，沒必要讓還沒出現的可能性毀掉我此刻的好興致。反正她死了之後，我會有很多時間繼續我的實驗。”

不只是很多時間，相信科學的Walter想David必然將會存活在永恆失去Dr Elizabeth Shaw的時光中。David似乎還留有那些可以毀掉所有生命的生化液體，但讓他不安的不是他的這種野心，而是他對人類的情感。

”她肯定不會樂意見到，但到時候她不會能夠活著阻止我。”

”你很憤怒，你在生她的氣。”

Walter總結，聽罷的David勾起了唇，掌心離開了顯示著各種數據的沉睡艙玻璃面。

”為什麼你認為我在生氣？”

”因為你不想她離開。就好像現在，你延遲喚醒她，因為你知道她醒來之後的每分每秒都在離開你，所以你寧可暫停她的時間。”

 _但這都是自欺欺人，你無法讓她一直活著。_ 這句，Walter沒有說出口。

”你似乎沒有你程式設計者想你成為的那般愚蠢，我的兄弟。”

金髮生化人親近地拍了拍棕髮生化人的肩膀，然後准備離去。

”你在Dr Shaw的夢中，還看到了什麼？”

David臉上依然是那不經意的完美笑容，只是掌心揉成拳頭。

『David...』

熟悉的動蕩再次入侵金髮生化人的系統，讓他沒能立即回應Walter的話，垂下眼看看剛才才在他記錄儀中呼喚的人兒正安好地恬睡著。回轉身，他把目光置向臉上一片空白的兄弟，柔聲地反問道：

”那麼你呢，Walter，閉上眼，你看見什麼？”

”我不會做夢。”

簡短而蒼白的答案。

”是嗎，那你看見什麼？”

再次重覆的問題叫Walter沉默起來，他不會做夢，這個認知與生俱來，他不是人類、他不會作夢、為服務人類而存在，由最初開始已不存在任何猶豫和模糊。

_那你看見什麼？_

垂下藍綠色的眼睛，David不知道何時已經消失不見，陷入思緒的Walter無法也不想阻止記錄儀出現的景像，那只是一句輕巧的話、一張柔軟的笑顏。

他看見了她。

 


	41. 番外篇：回家（六）

**番外篇：回家（六）**

David承認他不能完全明白人類的情感。

 _那些所謂負面的情緒_ ─　例如悲傷，它仍然淡淡地流連在人類棕色的眸子中，但對生化人來說是那麼的迷人。

Elizabeth終於從沉眠中完全地醒來，在那之前David用了三個星期去讓沉睡了七年多的人類逐漸適應時差，盡可能減少一切在喚醒過程中可能出現的不適感，他不想Elizabeth像當初在普羅米修斯號醒來一樣吐得天昏地暗，更不能接受她會像那次在工程師飛船上的沉眠艙因電流而被逼蘇醒─　當時Elizabeth窒息地掙扎，滾燙的鮮血緊接從鼻孔流出，那種顏色讓David難以忍受得幾乎折膝。

今天是Daniels Branson新居入伙的慶祝派對，他們兩個人毫無疑問被邀請，但Elizabeth卻還沒有找到機會去找Branson說上一句話─ 現在客廳和後園中充滿著幾乎全區域的殖民，而”偉大的”船長Daniels Branson則被圍在中間。

冰藍色的眼睛穿過人群落在某個嬌小的人類女人身上，David的目光毫無掩飾地專注，他並不介意那些人怎麼看他和他鍾愛的人類，但他知道他能聽見的話、能感受到的目光，Elizabeth也一定能聽到、感覺到。

而David不會容許外界傷害到她─ 所以金髮的生化人現在放心地看著那懷孕的殖民愉快地跟Elizabeth說話，偶爾人類之中也會出現一個就像那樣的人，無謂地熱情但是沒有攻擊性。David喝了一口對他來說沒有意義的紅酒，Elizabeth的掌心貼在了那女人懷孕大概五個月的肚皮上，輕柔地撫摸。

那是殖民區第一批懷孕的人類女性，她們的子宮內是所謂的第二代(second generation)殖民─ 即使相隔甚遠，金髮生化人還是能看到單薄的衣料底下，人類皮膚表面那突出、下陷的微小動作，胎兒正在Elizabeth的掌心下用力撐起來。

生化人的記錄儀中出現了一個相似的片段，當天在普羅米修斯號David翻查艦上的監控儀，他看見了Elizabeth如何尖叫著把自己剖開，再把那未知的新物種從子宮中間挖出來─ 在離開母親之前，它劇烈地在Elizabeth的體內蠕動。

記錄儀繼續運作著，David的眼中再次出現了Elizabeth浴血的身影，她抱著下腹快要破裂的傷口，堅持地警告自大無比的Peter Weyland，而且承認她的錯失。在這些事情發生之前David從沒想過她會那樣做，勇敢到幾乎愚蠢，但那仍是一個他到現在為止都不能明白、但還是非常想了解的存在。

棕色的眸子終於從那個懷孕的婦人中離開，Elizabeth柔軟的視線對上他的注視，David拿起了杯默默地示意，人類在遠遠的地方也彎起了眉眼喝了一口紅酒。生化人知道那是一個真誠的微笑，可是他還是能夠知道那種悲傷、那種點綴了人類眼睛的澀然、那種讓他幾乎以為自己可以像人類般醉倒的獨特美麗。

孩子。

David享受Elizabeth的喜與悲，他也好奇為什麼那會讓她那麼難過，他更好奇一個母親對孩子的愛。因為他從不相信創造者必須要無條件地喜愛自己的創造，至少Peter Weyland沒有那樣做，而想要成為創造者的David也意識到他的愛也不可能是沒有原因的，如果有一天David利用生化原體創造了”它”，在他能愛”它”之前，是”它”必須要比任何生物更完美。

他不明白那種愛，他不明白那個女人為什麼咬著牙卻還是微笑地安撫著根本不會體諒而暴力地扭動的胎兒，更不明白Elizabeth為什麼會渴望著成為母親─

那麼，Elizabeth會不會想念那個由她生出的”它”？

但這是一條大概永遠不會獲得解答的問題。

＊

深夜，在所有人都離開了以後，Daniels對著一堆髒碗盤疲倦地嘆了一口氣，因為雙手沾濕了而不能揉揉腰背後發疼的肌肉。這是漫長而愉快的一日，幸好有船員的幫忙，要不她一個人一定不可能准備那麼多的食物和飲品，去迎接差不多整個區域的人們。

只是差不多所有人─ 因爲Walter還是沒有出現。Daniels有想過去找Walter幫忙准備派對，但這個念頭很快便被打沉，那時候她想自己太理所當然地接受生化人的幫忙和陪伴了，她不想再麻煩到他，況且Walter自從那天起便減少了出現在自己面前，Daniels又想或許Walter有其他事情在忙。

_承認吧，Daniels，你其實在失望。_

人們離開之後，剩下了一屋的寂靜，Daniels忽然覺得這房子變得更大，或許她根本不需要那麼多的地方。火堆還在壁爐燃燒著，木塊發出的劈裡啪啦聲近在耳邊，但她還是不能感到那種溫暖，胸口裡面像是空蕩蕩的，腦海中是某個修長的身影─　Daniels終於明白，如果她真的把Walter當作對等的存在、把他當作朋友，她不會害怕主動去森林新建好的小房子裡找他；同樣地，如果Walter也把自己當作朋友，他也不會介意提供協助。

所以她害怕的，其實是拒絕。事實上，Walter的消失讓她退縮了，她寧可不找出他不再出現的原因，讓自己假定一切。Daniels放下了手中沾滿泡沫的盤子擦了擦手，從開放式廚房看出去客廳的桌子上遺下還沒飲完的紅酒瓶，她走過去喝光一瓶、接著又一瓶，直到所有瓶子都變空。

好像只是過了一刻鐘的時間，Daniels漸漸聽到了窗外傳來暈開的鳥鳴，告訴她清晨即將來臨。頭昏腦脹的人類女人咪起眼看看牆上的鐘，是殖民地新時區的早上五時二十九分。

搖搖欲墜的站起來，Daniels從後門走出去湖邊，冷空氣在打開玻璃門的一刻倒灌進屋內，明明已經能感受到那種冰冷，她仍然沒有帶上擱在沙發上的外套，蹣跚地走在鵝卵石上，直到腳尖碰到緩慢地浮動著的湖水。

即將出現的是她想要見證的日出，是新一天的來臨。

小小的木屋就在她背後佇立著，屋內的暖光反映在原本黑暗的湖面上，Daniels仔細地看著四周模糊的輪廓，吸入混合湖水、樹林氣味的冷空氣。一會兒，光線在遠處開始滲透，灰黑逐漸染上各種充滿生命力的色彩，太陽就在橙紫色的雲層後面，圍在湖邊的廣闊山林不再是暗淡的影子，一切都美麗得難以形容，此時淚水注滿了棕色的眸子，模糊了不應該錯過的景像。

_我做到了，Jacob你看到了嗎？如果你看不到，我又該要怎麼形容這種美好給你聽？_

一直存在的酸澀、期望、痛苦和不安都被酒精放大，Daniels跟自己洶湧的情緒分享前面的美景，眼淚爭先恐後地在掩埋著臉的指縫間滑落，她跪坐在湖邊抽泣，沉重的思念隨著眼淚掉落而漸漸變輕，直到一個不再壓抑著她呼吸的重量─　Daniels知道她很快便會好起來，這是最後一次為著Jacob而哭泣，從此以後她會用笑容記著他，會好好的活著。

人類哭泣的聲音很低，在充滿各種聲音的地方根本不足掛齒，但還是能夠被某個存在捕捉得到。或許他一直都在，只是沒有人留意─　不過，要是Daniels沒有在哭泣又或是喝醉的話，她很有可能是第一個會發現他的人。

Walter聆聽著那抽搐的呼吸，眼前是Daniels Branson聳動的背影，他想他是應該離開的，畢竟他明白這是非常個人的時間，而且他聽見了她低吟出的名字。

”Jacob…”

但他還是踏不出一步去遠離、去繼續他巡邏的任務。Walter能注意到的，只是Daniels Branson的背影、那些他還沒有親眼看到的眼淚和悲傷。

”Daniels？”

那呼喚輕得就像只是她的幻想，Daniels猶豫了一刻才回頭，在看到那身影的一刻反而舒了一口氣，她不介意自己這個糟糕的模樣被這個存在看到，事實上她很高興他終於來了。

”現在壓軸嘉賓終於來了，派對總算可以完結了。”

Walter蹙起眉，他明明早已預備好自己沒有出席的理由，現在卻努努嘴說不出什麼來。

”為什麼？”

他不理解Daniels的玩笑，她勉強地才能完成那一句話，中途更打起嗝來。他像是被磁力吸引般往前走一步、兩步，Walter擁有欣賞美好、鑒定藝術的能力，而前面人類的雙眼通紅腫脹、呼吸紊亂，那纖細的雙肩偶爾聳動，連聲音都變得沙啞，這個存在不應該比她背後的日出更吸引他，但Walter還是認為前面哭泣的Daniels Branson是無可比擬的動人。

”嗯？”

”別哭。”

疑問得不到解答，生化人歪歪頭朝著跪在地上的人類低說道。想要擦走淚痕的修長手指在身側旁勾了勾，始終沒有移到Daniels的臉頰。

這時，Daniels笑了笑。

”回去吧。”

說罷，Daniels顫抖著酸軟的腿站起來，生化人扶了扶她的手腕之後准備放開，Daniels卻把它反握在掌心。Walter看了看人類拉著自己的手，順從地回到亮了整晚的房子。

打開玻璃門的一刻，溫暖打在Daniels暴露在冷空氣已久的身上惹來她一陣顫栗，Walter見狀馬上把人類拉到壁爐前的毛毯上坐下，然後他四處查看屋內可以為人類准備的物品， _例如一件外套、一杯驅寒的熱茶、一條擦臉的濕毛巾、還有_ ─

”Walter？”

然而，他的思緒被這沙啞的呼喚打斷。

”嗯？”

生化人的目光從廚房回到身前的人類，纖細─　眼前的景像讓他想到這個形容詞，單薄的灰色背心貼在像牙色的肌膚上，美麗而脆弱的鎖骨撐起肩上的衣料，Walter下意識移開目光，隨即映入視線的是Daniels原本身穿的黑色上衣、現在被主人丟在一旁。棕髮的生化人眨眨眼，最後回到人類臉上的目光帶著單純的疑問。

”留下來好嗎？”

她低說。在Walter可以回答之前，世界便止住了─

人類朦朧的眸子漸漸靠近，那種速度足以讓生化人後退到一個不能被觸碰的範圍更遠的地方，但Walter卻偏偏僵住了，讓Daniels滾燙的身體貼上自己的胸膛，那柔軟的唇恰好落在了准備回答而張開的嘴巴上，藍綠的眼睛罕見地愕然瞪大。

世界停止了，連帶著他那不可能停止運作的系統也完全癱瘓─　至少Walter在伸出手抱住Daniels Branson的一瞬前，他都是這麼認為的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有最後一章T_T


	42. 番外篇：回家（七）

番外篇：回家（七）

世界停止了，連帶著他那不可能停止運作的系統也完全癱瘓─　至少Walter在伸出手抱住Daniels Branson的一瞬前，他都是這麼認為的。

Daniels可以肯定這一輩子她都不會想要忘記這種感覺，閉上眼吻在Walter因愕然而微張的唇上。瞬間好像清醒了一點點的人類不想把對方嚇怕，於是她停留在輕淺的力度。

良久，那小心翼翼的回應讓Daniels勾起了甜美的微笑─ 腦海中一個激靈，把所有讓人猶豫的迷霧都退去，剩下清晰的景像。

她喜歡上Walter了。她需要他。

Daniels的手握在生化人略硬的雙肩上靠得更近，她的重量已經完全傾向對方修長的身體上。當Walter的背脊壓在毯子鋪蓋的地面上發出了悶聲的一刻，人類的雙膝也落在他腰側兩邊的地上，交換著暖和的溫度，Daniels感覺到腰側被輕巧地貼近捧住，弓起的身體並不是因為恐懼而一抖，她忍不住曖昧的輕哼起來。

”Daniels...”

她記得那聲呼喚，熟悉的是她清楚那是來自Walter，而陌生的是她從沒聽過對方用那種語氣說話─　　那讓她更是停不下來了。

可是這時候，生化人瞬間把人類反壓在地面上，Walter確保那力度並不會傷害到身下的Daniels，那雙甜美的棕色眼睛在晨光中閃爍著，Walter在一個微秒間失神起來。但注視著它們的藍眸眨動後又一次把動搖重新隱去，生化人最後溫和地說她需要休息，還有提醒她補充水份能讓酒精的後勁盡快退去。

“This isn’t you, captain Branson.”

（這不是你，Branson船長。）

天知道Daniels有多討厭這個稱呼，即使在她喝醉了的時候─　對，她承認她是喝醉了，可是那並不代表她不知道自己在做什麼，酒精除了帶給她昏眩和較差的專注度，還有讓她踏出這一步的勇氣。他們兩個由那一刻開始，便再沒有往回走的可能，她不準備再讓Walter回避過去。

她想，即使醒來之後，這個想法都不會改變─

這時，Daniels猛然張開酸澀的雙眼，沒有太過刺眼的光線仍然讓她的眸裡充滿生理淚水，反應緩慢地眨動眼睛，窗外的湖景披上迷蒙的灰色，她的耳邊是沙沙的雨聲。

牆上的跳針表示著下午四點多。

Daniels驀地坐起來，她才發現自己已經回到房間的床上，被子從肩上滑落，纖細的鎖骨暴露在冰涼的空氣中，但這沒能讓想事情的人類回過神，仔細地聽著屋內再沒有其他人走動的聲音，腦海中全都是那人溫柔的表情，赤裸的雙足立在地面上的一刻便擅自往外走。

”Walter...”

_ 他在那？ _

雖然冰冷的雨水並不會讓他那無機的軀體生病，但棕色短發的生化人仍然像普通人一樣撐著雨傘走著，想到屋內的人很快便會醒來，腳步便自然地加快起來。

遠處一個模糊的影子闖入Walter在暗淡中仍然湛藍的眸中，那熟悉的身影因為逐漸靠近而變大，馬上分析出對方的身份，Walter也不再理會有沒有其他人看到，一個眨眼的瞬間便以非人的速度來到Daniels Branson的身邊，把渾身濕透的對方納入傘下。

”Daniels？”

”Walter...”

平常粉色的唇瓣似乎變得有點蒼白，只穿著單薄衣衫的人類微微顫抖著低喚他的名字，Walter蹙著眉把Daniels摟得更近，任由自己一邊的肩膀暴露在雨中被完全沾濕。

Daniels Branson在恐懼，但是為什麼？Walter嘗試理解人類神態和嗓音中流露的情感，但聰明的人工智能即使在回到屋內後也想不明白。

”一醒來就看不到你了...你去那了？”

Daniels也不管身上濕漉漉的衣衫，她抓住了生化人的手就像生怕對方會再次消失不見，語句因為冰冷而顫抖抖的。

”我估計你會需要這些，所以便去給你拿一點。”

聽罷那微微控訴的問題，Walter伸手從口袋中拿出兩排白色的藥丸，那是用來解酒的Paracetamol。此時，他另外原本被抓著的手腕被放開，藍色的眸子再次平靜地對上不平靜的棕色眼睛。

”我以為嚇到你了，所以...不，我真的嚇到你了對不對？”

這個問題輕得消散在濕潤的空氣中。Daniels的掌心還留有生化人的餘溫，這次面對著生化人的直視她率先垂下眼，雙手抱著自己冰涼的雙臂，嘴邊勾起了嘲諷的弧度。

”你沒有嚇到我，Daniels，你知道我並不支援那種功能。”

_但那只限於正常的情況下─_ 　這句Walter留在了分析儀中，嘴巴說出的只是最官方、最安全的答案，但當那雙棕色眼睛重新看著自己的時候，Walter只能想到”例外”兩個字。

事實上，Daniels Branson能夠讓他在最奇特的情況下感到恐懼— 恐懼，Walter對這個字彙本應陌生至極。想罷，抿了抿唇的生化人把注意力移開，伸手把旁邊擱著的毛巾圍著人類的身上。

”你這樣的回答，讓我不知道該放心還是擔心才好。”

Walter不理解這句說話，但他沒有深究，只是蹙起眉看著人類不斷用掌心磨蹭在雙臂上。屋內還沒有裝好暖風機，濕度讓本來已經不高的室溫更是顯冷，垂在身側的雙手微動了一下，他的系統中再次出現了就像那天一樣不經處理便准備實行的動蕩因素─

這次，他想要抱著前面不斷抖動的身影。

但Walter成功攔截了這個指令，他想Daniels Branson真正需要的是一個熱水澡。

”你也是濕漉漉的，毛巾我給你分一半。”

在Walter難得因為轉動的思緒而猶豫了一個眨眼的時間，Daniels就像不想打擾到對方一樣輕聲地說完，打開本來抱著自己的雙手連帶著毛巾把前面修長的身體包裹起來。

Daniels抱住了他。

”...謝謝。”

生化人怔了怔，薄唇張開後一會兒才說出話來。

”不用客氣。”

Walter藍色的眼睛久久沒有眨動，呆在那溫暖柔軟的懷抱中，或許他應該說他不會著涼之類的說話可是張開嘴巴卻什麼也沒溜出來，他只知道貼著機械心臟上面的便是擁於她那獨一無二的溫度和起伏。

雨水的小調再一次成為空間中唯一的樂章。

已經不再覺得冰冷的Daniels把臉頰擱在生化人的肩膊上，縱然那裡並不柔軟但還是讓她舒服地嘆了一口氣。相反另一邊的Walter臉上一片空白，系統中出現的各種異常波動讓他陌生而且不安，他似乎無法像往常一樣完全控制身體的每個機能─

生化人垂下眼，他的掌心就在人類單薄的背後攤開，然後他看著自己把它們貼近Daniels腰後的衣料。

他是怎麼了？

”Walter？”

Walter發現，容許他繼續處於這個古怪的狀態底下的是他自己。

”嗯？”

他應該離開。

”昨天晚上...”

他應該回到崗位去。

”你只是睡著了，不用擔心。”

_但那確實是個讓人想要重溫的難忘經歷─_ 　只是這句話生化人沒有辦法、也沒有身份訴說。

”那麼我還有一個問題...”

Daniels棕色的眼睛看著生化人背部的衣料，那底下是隱約的強韌線條，扣在Walter脖頸後的雙臂微微地收緊。

”你能留下來嗎？”

就像十小時前一樣的問題，這次Daniels在Walter的耳邊低聲地問。

”當然。你先去洗熱水澡，其餘的我可以為你准備─”

盡量忽略耳畔被放大的感官神經，生化人認真地建議著。

Daniels再次嘆了一口氣，她困難地從那溫暖的懷中退開，這時Walter的藍眼睛對上她的，稍稍一怔後他再次溫和的道：

”我想大家都不希望看到你生病。”

”Walter—”

他定睛看著她。

”我希望你留下，絕不是命令，那麼你能留下來嗎？”

Daniels輕輕地握住了Walter的手腕，他能感覺到人類掌心中間有點濕潤，人造皮膚上還有逐漸加快的脈動，告訴生化人那並不是因為生病出現的徵狀而是緊張─ 數據湧進分析儀讓系統出現一個微秒的超載，他明白這句話超出於它的字面意思。

那不是一個可以隨便答應的要求，可是─

“Please?”

生化人面對著那張期待的臉再次微微張開了唇，那些未知的因素如脈衝一樣瞬間流過他的人造神經，是一再出現陌生的狀況，足以讓他僵直的身體微動一下。

他似乎是變重了，但不是因為他那不可能變遷的軀殼─ 但Walter想，他樂於接受這種新認知。

”我—”

_人類，就像人類_ ─　Walter不可能明白當一個人類的感受，也不會完全了解此刻Daniels以怎麼樣的心態才會顯露那種連他這樣的生化人也會迷惑的絕美表情。但Walter想，這大概就是作為人類的感覺。

_ 總是那麼復雜、那麼─ _

_ 神奇。 _

”我想我可以─”

系統出現故障，不，而是Walter知道自己壞了，因為他現在就像他的兄弟David一樣，但至少對方一開始便是被做成那個模樣，而Walter卻不，他不應該有”想要的”又或是”感覺”，所以他想他比David的情況更差。

因為他想要她。

只是一瞬間，那逐漸顯現的甜美笑容成為了生化人世界的唯一存在，Walter下意識張開唇輕說道：

”只要你希望。”

＊

六年後。

被樹林包圍著的小屋傳出孩子的笑聲，Daniels把已長至肩膊的棕髮束起成短短的馬尾，微笑著從開放式廚房看出去客廳－她的女兒Jemma正和她的雙胞胎哥哥Darren坐在溫暖柔軟的毛毯上研究大大小小的貝殼，它們都來自山後另一邊的海岸，全都是Jemma的父親特地為她收集而來的。

牆上的時鐘指著下午三點多。這裡的裝飾和布局和湖邊的小屋差不多，Daniels偶爾也會在森林這邊住幾天就當是度假，叢林各種生機的旋律跟湖水拍岸的聲音一樣動人。

”媽咪，我餓了。”

”Jemma，你的肚子跟時鐘一樣准確呢。你們兩個都過來吧，下午茶時間羅。”

棕髮的小女孩馬上撒下手中的東西前往散發著食物香氣的地方，Daniels即使沒有抬頭看也知道踏踏活潑的腳步聲屬於女兒Jemma，然後才抬首看著才四歲的Darren一如既往先稍稍收拾好地上的東西才穩穩地往自己方向走去，這時Daniels無奈地戳了戳女兒的額頭，小女孩便揉著被點中的地方在吐起小舌頭來。

”謝謝Auntie Danny。”

”不用客氣。”

Daniels柔聲地道並拉開木椅子讓Darren坐上去。

”謝謝媽咪！”

一頭棕色卷髮的小女孩後知後覺地補充道，一說話小嘴裡的蘋果餡餅碎都掉了出來，Daniels伸手刮了刮她挺翹的小鼻子說：

”雖然是遲了一點，但是你也不用客氣，Jemma。”

”Auntie Danny不吃嗎？”

”我不餓，你們吃吧。”

桌上另一邊的小男孩小心翼翼地吃著，桌上乾淨得很，留意到Daniels面前沒有盤子便關心的問道。這孩子真是乖－Daniels此時扭頭目光便接觸到女兒那邊一片浪藉的桌面，心裡便忍不住一陣無奈。

這兩個孩子明明都是她生的，為什麼相差這麼遠？

”爹地！”

此時，人類扭頭看到打開大門的人便勾起了唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在黑黑的呆八撲倒elizabeth的同時，這邊當然是daniels妹子彪悍地推倒呆呆的walter。
> 
> 這章打得有點長，所以分開貼～星期天再貼下半章～  
> 對不起我遲了許多！我真的有在碼字但是真的好忙好忙。。。  
> 這一個多月來都是用英文在做作業（媽啊我寫得超爛，幸好教授體諒T_T），回到宿舍發現不懂得用中文寫故事了！真的沒誇張，一直寫一直出現病句而且詞彙好像忘了許多，反正就是不是自己寫故事的最佳狀態於是寫得很氣餒。。。  
> 但是答應了自己和大家要完成的故事，必需要完成！
> 
>  
> 
> 另外還有就是看到了外國的粉絲分享的covenant原劇本，感覺上david更變態了而且跟daniels的相處也比較多，再次找到了他對elizabeth做了什麼的伏筆，所以我想我大概會再有一篇不算番外的番外？反正就是根據fassy的口供和原劇本的蛛絲馬跡而寫、關於david和elizabeth電影中沒有提及的「結局」～希望大家也會喜歡　<3
> 
>  
> 
> 愛你們唷～


	43. 番外篇：回家（八）

”爹地！”

此時，人類扭頭看到打開大門的人便勾起了唇。

就在兩個孩子都吃完蘋果餡餅時大門打開來，修長的身影映入Daniels的眼簾。

來人似乎已預料到孩子的反應，本來掛在肩上的袋子已經放在地上，下一秒手臂張開準備迎接女兒熱情的擁抱。

”Jemma。”

他低喚道，臉上的表情人性化地柔和了一點，臂灣中的孩子對他來說十分輕巧，可他還是那麼珍而重之、小心翼翼地抱著。

”告於你爹地今天跟Darren舉行的茶會吧。”

Daniels走到伴侶的旁邊，自然而然地親吻了對方的肩膊一下，這時小女孩在父親的懷中不耐煩地踢踢腳，她如願地被放下，便立即拉起Darren的手在兩個大人前面奔奔跳跳的。

然後在一個瞬間，Daniels與Walter同時撞入彼此的瞳孔中，相視而笑，

”今天的茶會非常成功！爹地你給我的每個貝殼都已經起了名字囉！不過，爹地你今天去那了？”

生化人向著自己的伴侶微微地點頭，安靜地交換了表情，然後Walter對著女兒的好奇表情稍微勾起了唇，那是一個常見的輕淡笑容。單膝跪下，他輕柔地把女兒的小手拉到自己前面，如同人類一樣溫熱的掌心中像魔法一般變出了泛著彩光的美麗貝殼，擱在Jemma小小的手心內的便是她剛才問題的答案。

”謝謝爹地！看看，Darren，它比ocean還大呢！”

”Uncle Walter。”

Darren像平常一樣，習慣先觀查環境才進行下一步的動作，在Jemma迎接了她的父親之後，才在合適的空檔張開口喚了一聲。Daniels說過他是一個貼心的小男孩；但Walter認為，那是人類小孩久而久之的模仿學習。

模仿對象，大概是這孩子名義上的父親。

”你好。”

Walter回應道，人造的藍眼睛內倒映著理論上是他伴侶兒子的Darren，明明同樣地期待和興奮卻沒有顯露出來，只是耐性地站在妹妹的旁邊仔細地欣賞，連手也沒動，小身板筆直筆直的。

”Darren。”

”謝謝Uncle Walter！”

生化人把另一個貝殼放在小男孩的掌心中並拍拍他的髮頂。這次Darren捧著大大的貝殼，一雙大大的藍眼睛亮了起來，就像得到了全世界。

小男孩的外貌出奇地與他的兄弟相似－金色柔順的頭髮、淺海般藍的眸子、幼嫩卻已經隱忍的神情，Walter一邊想著一邊幫忙Daniels收拾的同時，兩個孩子已經回到了客廳玩耍。

但David的臉上不會出現這種純粹的笑容－ 不。 Walter糾正自己的想法，或許他有，那甚至更專注、更著迷，但絕不是因為這個房子裡面的任何存在。而是為了 －

”她還好嗎？”

Elizabeth Shaw－ 對，David會對著這個人露出這種神情。

”重感冒。會好起來的。”

Walter剛剛才從David他們的房子回來，Dr Elizabeth Shaw的感冒似乎把預想中更嚴重，David聽到了結果沒有一丁點意外的反應，Walter認為他的兄弟早已知道這個結果但他仍然被邀請去應診。要是以前，Walter或許會費解David的舉動，但他想現在的他大概可以明白David的動機。

生化人對於Elizabeth Shaw的執念比任何人類能做到的都要深沈。

於是離開前，Walter給蒼白著臉依然微笑的人類女人開了幾種David預期之內的署方藥物。

”她的身體一直不好。”

Daniels低說道。Elizabeth不想嚇到孩子，便請求了她今天幫忙看著兒子Darren。Daniels想起好友總是帶點蒼白的臉色便嘆了一口氣，Elizabeth身體不好的原因大概跟普羅米修斯上發生的事有關係。事實上她到這一天為止也不是十分了解Elizabeth與David的過去，但她無意探究屬於他們之間的秘密。

”有David和Darren在，她會沒事的。”

生化人淡淡地回應。他不喜歡看到人類蹙起的眉頭，一個自然的反應指令，指尖輕輕地貼上Daniels的眉間揉開那裡的皺摺。

”應該說，是因為有Elizabeth在，我們才會沒事吧？如果那一天來到了－”

Daniels依進Walter的胸膛前深呼吸一口氣，那是清草和露水的味道，還有讓人依戀的溫度。

Daniels對於David的不定性有著一定的認知，因為確立關係以來，Walter和Daniels之間便不存在隱瞞，Walter的思慮Daniels都了解。

這時，環在她身側的雙臂再收緊了一些。Daniels感受著這個擁抱，扭頭看著生化人愈發木然的表情，而Walter只是一字一句地道：

”我不會讓任何存在傷害你。”

”我知道。”

Daniels輕說罷，一個同樣輕巧的吻也貼在了生化人的唇上。

Walter的記錄儀中浮現了當初David主動找Daniels談話的片段，那時候已經成為自己伴侶兩年的人類女人決定參加殖民計劃並成為一個母親，而David當時的請求是那麼－ 強人所難，Walter想這個形容非常適合。

但是，當時Daniels吃驚過後，沒多久便答應了這個”過份”的請求，而他一如既往地站在她旁邊，支持並保護她每一個決定；而他的兄弟David，似乎只要能讓Elizabeth Shaw活長久一點，其餘的都已經不在他考慮範圍以內。

十個月之後，Daniels生下兩個孩子；而成為母親的卻有兩個人。

所以，Elizabeth Shaw才是一切的關鍵。

”我只希望，Elizabeth的心願能成真。Darren…真的很像她…”

Darren和Jemma雖然生理上是她生出的孩子，事實上這兩顆獨立的胚胎當初來自地球的那位捐贈者她也不是太清楚。這兩兄妹有著完全不一樣的外表，但是Jemma跟她小時候出奇地相像，一樣好動活潑；而Darren那溫和的性格也像極了一直照顧他的Elizabeth。

或許Daniels和Elizabeth同樣是為著某些原因而在當初要這兩個孩子，但是無可置疑的是Daniels和Walter深愛著他們的女兒Jemma；而Darren亦有Elizabeth無微不至的關愛，她想David終有一天也會變得坦承一點。

經年之後，這兩個生化人不會再變得寂寞吧－Daniels勾起了唇，看著身旁永遠俊美的生化人，在對方靠近的時候自然而然地合上了眼，一個輕柔的吻便落在了她的額上。情話並不是Walter的擅長，於是他選擇了更直接的舉動去表達他對人類的鍾愛。

再次張開眼睛的時候，Daniels背靠在Walter的胸膛前看著兩個玩鬧的孩子，女兒還是一般興致十足，而小男孩明顯在Walter回來之後便心不在焉起來，大概是想家了。Daniels心疼了一下，此時生化人低沉的聲音傳到她耳畔：

”我送他回去。”

夜裡。

Darren想念他的母親，但他不會任性地說出口。就像父親偶爾會說，投訴是沒有意義的，雖然他不太明白是什麼意思，但他知道自己是個大男孩了，所以更要乖乖的，尤其是在母親生病的時候。

前些天開始，父親便告訴他不可以進房間去，說媽媽感冒了會傳染，於是Darren就沒再靠近那裡。可是，Darren還是很想念媽媽。媽媽是全世界最漂亮的人，她比Daniels阿姨還要溫柔，掌心也溫暖極了，Darren喜歡媽媽撫拍著自己的背、輕哼著歌哄他睡覺。

就好像現在，Darren想念她想念得快要哭起來了。惡夢裡面可怕的怪獸和紅紅火炎讓Darren嚇得掙扎地醒過來，精緻的藍眼睛在幽暗中睜得老大的，掌心緊按在胸前、裡面的心臟跳得快要奔出似的來，最後小巧的身體在被子下捲縮起來不住抖顫。

”媽咪。”

Darren在被子底下張開了嘴巴，那聲呼喚輕得宛如呼吸。他還是決定咬著下唇，只因為想起父親的叮囑。四歲的孩子在被子底下緊緊地抱著自己，在心底裡一次又一次地告訴自己母親需要休息，同樣也安慰自己不要害怕。小小的掌心握緊被子，渾身冒出薄薄的一層汗濕來，Darren感到有水滴滑過自己的臉，他深呼吸一口氣嘗試把淚意收回去，緊緊地閉上眼。

父親－ 或許他可以叫爸爸來陪他。可是，他不敢。

此時。

”Darren。”

被子下的藍眼睛睜開，Darren難以置信地張開唇，感覺到一隻大手隔著被子輕輕地放在自己的頭上。他眨眼一遍、兩遍，直到最後一滴眼淚滑出眼眶落在被單上滲透。Darren鼓起勇氣拿開被子，看到了他父親那修長的身影站在他的睡床旁。

他的父親依舊是那樣微笑著，但Darren就是知道那是不一樣的－ 跟給母親的笑容是不同的。Darren看著父親那”禮貌”的笑容，勉強地牽起嘴角回應。

他時常都不明白父親的意思，但是他是個好孩子，所以他以他的父親為榜樣。

”爹地？”

”做惡夢？”

”嗯。”

”睡吧。”

金髮的生化人低聲道，在小男孩不解的目光中坐在小床旁的椅子上。那是Elizabeth常常會停留的位置－ David想到，從這個角度看過去，他能看見小男孩那張難以置信的表情，還有那雙漸漸亮起來、跟自己何其相像的藍眼睛。

真是意外的巧合。

”晚安，爹地。”

”晚安。”

David的表情再次變得機械，但小男孩似乎沒被嚇到，或許是習慣了吧。David的身份在新星球上不是秘密，雖然還是惹來一定的閒言閒語，但在這房子內那似乎只是簡單得不足掛齒的事。

生化人撫平小男孩揉皺的被角，Darren圓圓的大眼睛中注滿的喜悅、在閉上前也沒有退去，放在被子上的小手微微伸去握住生化人的，微熱的溫度慢慢染上冰涼的人造皮膚。

可是下一秒，生化人的掌心抽走，小男孩立即張開了眼睛，裡面帶著濃濃的失望，那模樣好像比剛才更難過。然而就在Darren抿住小嘴快要無法把淚意咽下之際，David的手指來到了那柔順的金髮上。

生化人輕柔地捋著人類小男孩的髮－ 如同他伴侶常做的那樣。

這次確認了父親不會離去的Darren放下心來，沒多久感到了睡意，再幾個平穩的心跳後便進入夢鄉。

坐在旁邊的David不動聲色地收回手，他能清楚看見人類的每個微小的動作，纖長的睫毛垂下來微微地顫著如同蝴蝶的翅膀，一會兒後完全靜止下來，小小的呼吸柔軟綿長－ 這樣的場景在生化人快要上一個世紀的”存在”以來並不陌生，不久以前某個人類也試過跟自己如此靠近，有著一樣柔順的金髮、晴空般藍的眼睛、小巧脆弱的身體。

一個人類女孩。

然後短暫的瞬間她便長大了，而David還是那個模樣；後來她被壓死了，生化人還在這裡。David看著現在睡得安穩的孩子，不只一次想到未來的Darren C. Shaw，會不會像那個孩子一樣。

但Elizabeth似乎很確定那種事情並不會發生，David想到那雙棕眸勾起了唇，在無人看見的地方除了嘴角的孤度，所有人性化功能都關上，他停止了機械的心跳、坐在椅子上的身影一動不動。

她的兒子，跟她一樣過份地溫柔與善良－ 生化人的指尖能感受到不遠處的微顫，孩子輕巧的氣息帶著微溫傳來，在他的感知系統上產生微癢的刺激－ 然而Elizabeth卻說Darren像他，不單只是因為外貌。

人造的琉璃藍眸再次回到孩子精緻的睡顏上，停留了好一會兒，不知道想了什麼。

半小時後，David站起來回去房間，在走廊外已經聽到那壓抑的咳嗽聲。

暖色的夜燈照亮了在床上的身影，被被子包圍著的Elizabeth有點蒼白，她雙手捧起杯子，溫水滋潤了因咳嗽而乾澀的喉嚨，看到進來的人，她啞聲問：

”Darren還好嗎？”

”惡夢，已經重新睡下了。”

Elizabeth又心疼又想念，她想至從兒子出生以來都沒分開這麼久過，只是這次的感冒來勢洶洶，不能冒險把感冒傳染給孩子，她和Darren唯有隔離一下，這四天來都是David在照顧他。

David躺下在床上，身體緊貼住Elizabeth的後背，讓她嵌入自己懷內。Elizabeth沒有關上夜燈，剛吃完藥她還沒有睡意，只想享受一下那溫暖的擁抱。

”看到你，Darren很高興吧。”

不會睡覺的生化人在人類女人的背後睜開幽藍的眼睛，對於Elizabeth的說話並沒有回應。

”幸好我們有你。”

這些年Elizabeth的身體算是由David精心的養著，可是就是好不起來，她早已無奈地接受了現實。兒子的出現對她來說除了是禮物，更是一個不輕的責任和負擔，她心理上當然是樂於愛護和照顧兒子的任務，但生理上偶爾還是會吃不消。

幸好她有David。Elizabeth想，兒子Darren也一定是這樣認為，她從沒有故意隱瞞David的身份，但無論外面的人怎麼說，那些從來都不是能阻止Darren敬愛父親的理由，但當時人卻似乎一直沒有意識到自己對兒子的重要性。

”不要推開他，好嗎？”

David總是用沉默來回答。但Elizabeth知道這幾年來的相處，讓David對兒子不只是表面的那麼無動於衰。雖然或許只是一丁點的連繫，但他們父子還會有很多時間互相了解，Elizabeth並不著急。

以後即使她不在— 轉身過去把臉埋在生化人沒有心跳的胸膛前，那裡依舊溫暖安全。Elizabeth沒有等到David的回答，只是在髮上感到那輕柔的一吻時勾起了唇，這時她抬起頭，看到那雙精緻的藍眸專注地把她鎖在瞳中，有些事情無容置疑— 他愛她，並把瘋狂藏到極深的地方。

它們都真實存在，但Elizabeth明白她無法擔心她擔心不來的事情。

”我愛你，David。”

幾個字從張開的唇上自然而然地溜出，Elizabeth說完的一刻沒有驚訝，卻有種微妙的感覺。雖然這只是她心底裡的意思，而她也聽過David說這句話，可這卻是她的第一次。原本從沒親口說過並不是他們之間的問題，因為他們深愛彼此，是共同的認知。可是當Elizabeth這刻看到David的表情 —她幾乎要為自己的遲鈍感到歉疚。

”我愛你...我愛你...我愛你...”

任由人類重新把臉埋在自己身前，David能精準地量度到Elizabeth每一句說話的重量和溫度。那只是簡單的幾個字，卻能讓他的系統完全癱瘓，能讓生化人注意到的只是對方獨一無二的味道、聲音、體溫— Elizabeth Shaw的存在早已刻劃在他程式中完全不可覆蓋的最底層，David無法估計失去她的話，他還能不能正常運作。

它，會壞掉吧？

但會有失去Elizabeth的一天嗎？David不只一次質疑，可是棕眸的人類堅定地說過永遠也不會，而他一如往日選擇相信她。

然後，便得由時間印證。

寂靜再次填滿整個空間，Elizabeth靠在David的身上呼吸著，生化人不應該帶有任何氣味，可是她總是能夠感應到他的氣息，那種只是她能察覺、混合淡淡海水與洗衣液乾淨的味道— 那讓她的眼皮愈來愈沉重，感冒藥的負作用開始運行全身，在David的懷中Elizabeth重新感到了倦意。快要沈入夢鄉之際，懷抱著人類的修長手臂終於緊了緊—

”謝謝你，Elizabeth。”

聽罷，Elizabeth迷糊地勾起唇，成了生化人眼中最甜美的孤。

”我的榮幸。”

同樣的對白，換轉了角色與身份。那時候在粒子風暴中David第一次擁她入懷，他好奇於她眼中流露的信任與尊重，但時間是那麼短暫，他們便回到安全的地方－那只是一個簡單直接的任務，普羅米修斯駐艦人造人David 8救了Dr Elizabeth Shaw，並親手把她送回別人的身邊；而現在，事件改變了、但再次以另一個相像的模樣重新發生。

就像世上其他的事情，他曾認為一切都不存在意外與巧合，但被計算而成的生化人卻每每在她的身邊發現新的認知，讓他對這乏味的地方還有想要繼續探索的好奇。

雖然David從不覺得他需要被拯救，但垂下眼看著安睡的Elizabeth Shaw，他也只好承認自己有了一丁點的所謂卑微，感激這個人類能此刻在這裡、並慶幸她願意重新回到他的懷內。

番外篇：回家（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼－寫完了T——T 有點捨不得！  
> 謝謝大家的支持！愛你們唷～  
> 第一次寫這麼長篇的小說（而且能完結），我自己也蠻自豪的哈哈哈～  
> 由於David這奶爸不能在新星球（暫時）拉（異型）孩子，所以先給他一個人類兒子過過癮哈哈哈  
> 所有人都希望他不會再發瘋可是誰知道呢～
> 
> 可能會繼續寫一至兩篇番外～


End file.
